A Destiny in a Crisis
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: Do you know how it feels? To live your life as an orphan not knowing anything of your roots or origin? Only for you to return to the place of your birth to find it kingless and bleeding, the dragons have return and it's up for Rohan to find his destiny to forge his own path. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. And the Legend yet grows

**Before you read this you must really want to know the insights of this story. The dragonborn's name here is Rohan who is a nord but was adopted by imperials. (Read the Sudden Change story to know more.) He hasn't gone to the Greybeards yet but has joined the Companions. (Read to Forge A Warrior and or the Blood to know more.) There is also a character I made up here in the story her name is Rami she is a 17 year old nord and apprentice priest at the temple of Kynareth. (Read the Blessings of Nature story to know more.) This is just a quick summary so you won't feel lost when reading. Thank you!**

"Yes!" moaned Aela, "Mmmmm, yeeeees!"

Rohan kept moving his hips as Aela sat on top grinding hers. He then begins to bounce her on his massive cock. She moaned louder, "Aaaahhhhh! Gods!" Aela then climaxes and lies down next to Rohan. She snuggles close to him as Rohan covers their naked bodies with the bed furs. "Well? Still think I was better with my wolf spirit." Rohan jokes, it was a week ago that he traveled to Ysgramor's Tomb with Vilkas and Farkas and cured himself of his lycanthropy. Aela kiss his pec, "You still have it, you fuck like a god. Now get some sleep I like to have sex in the morning."

Rohan holds Aela close and goes into a deep sleep. He has dream of him as a boy running through the plains of Whiterun. A burning cottage is behind him and he runs towards the city for safety. The big black dragon with piercing red eyes soars behind him and swoops down, _"Sovngarde awaits Rohan!"_ the dragon snatches little Rohan from the ground and flies away with the boy in its claws screaming. Rohan awakens from the nightmare it was now morning. "Another bad dream?" said Aela slightly awake. "Yeah, but it felt so real." Said Rohan in a brass whispery tone.

Just then Vilkas barges through the doors of the bed room, "Rohan! Aela! The city is under attack!" Rohan quickly jumps out of bed not arming himself but quickly puts on a roughspun tunic with sandals and runs outside to see the commotion. He looks and sees villagers run around panicking, and a big elder dragon soaring over the sky. "Aw Shit!" said Rohan as the dragon lets out its firebreath burning some homes. "Get the people to safety!" commanded Rohan to the Companions. All the Companions rushed into action even Aela who quickly got dressed in her armor. Rohan runs after the dragon, unarmored and unarmed. "What the fuck is he doing?!" said Aela.

"Not sure! But he wants us to get the townspeople to safety!" Said Vilkas.

-Dragonsreach

Jarl Balgruuf and his steward Proventus Avenicii are discussing battle plans with the guard commander Cauis unaware of the commotion outside, "Stormcloak camps near the farmlands."

"Aye." Said Balgruuf, "Intel say they are coming from the Pale."

"Legion Intel, my lord." Said Proventus.

"For the last time Proventus! No! I don't care how many times you or my brother asks, we are not going with Tullius's deal!"

"My lord!" In comes Irileth the Jarl's housecarl she was out of breath, "A….a….

"Out with it!"

"A dragon is attacking the city!"

Balgruuf face goes white as snow, "WHAT!"

The court then runs outside to see guards and towns people scrambling as a giant dragon flies around burning.

"Get the townspeople in the palace! All townspeople must be in the palace for safety!" commanded Balgruuf, "Get the fire brigades out! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Cauis and Irileth rush through the streets, "INTO PALACE! EVERYONE INTO THE PALACE!"

Rohan runs through the smoke and fire, _"This is just like Helgen again!" _ He sees the dragon about to let out its dragon breath again it burns the trading store's roof. "Fro Krah Diin!" Rohan shouts his frost breath killing of the flames of the store. The dragon flies into the Wind district and lands in front of the Temple of Kynareth, the villagers run screaming. Rami who was making her way to the palace trips to the ground, the dragon sees her. "RAMI!" Rohan quickly runs in front of her and picks up a shield that was on the ground by a dead guard. Rohan blocks the dragon's fire breath, shielding him and Rami. The dragon then flies off. Rohan quickly grabs Rami to her feet, she was so frighten that she was shaking ferociously. "Are you okay?" said Rohan, "Go to Dragonsreach! Quickly!"

"Wait, what about…" said Rami.

"I'll be fine! Go!"

Rami runs up the flight of stairs with the rest of the townspeople as Rohan runs back to the fight. Rohan sees an imperial sword from a fallen guard and grabs it. He then climbs on to the roof of a home and then runs along the roofs as the dragon flies low. "YAHHH!" yells Rohan as he jumps off a roof and on a dragon. His sword pierces in the dragon's neck and the dragon hisses in pain. Rohan holds on to the sword as the dragon then flies up into the sky. "Rohan!" shouts Aela as she sees the dragon soars high in the air taking Rohan with it. The dragon flies wildly trying to shake Rohan off. It flies high then low and spins around but Rohan still held on. A quick ariel maneuver done by the dragon gave Rohan the chance to climb on the back of it neck and make his way to the dragon's head. Rohan pulls at the dragon's scaly horns, steering it far to the country side. "He's steering the dragon away from the city!" said a guard. The people cheer but Aela wasn't, "We have to help him! Come on!" Aela finds a horse and rides out following the dragon, Vilkas and Farkas soon follows as well.

"HA!" says the dragon, "Sahlo Mey Joor!"(Foolish weak mortal) Rohan quickly grabs at the sword that was still jammed on the side of dragon's neck. He stabs at the dragon's head; the dragon winces and begins to fly more uncontrollably. Rohan stabs again and again, until his sword makes it pass the skull and into the brain. The dragon croaks dead and falls down. Rohan was falling with it they were high in the air, "Feim Zii!" Rohan becomes ethereal. Aela sees the dragon come crashing down, shaking the ground. "Oh no! Hurry!" Aela and the twins ride to the crash site hoping they weren't too late. They come to find an unconscious Rohan lying on the ground, absorbing the dragon's soul.

Rohan quickly jolts up from regaining consciousness and finds himself in a bed of a small room in the basement of Dragonsreach, wrapped in bandages. "Easy!" says Rami, she was rubbing some cream on a burn on his chest. Rohan plops his head back on the pillow, "*sighs How long was I out?"

"Hours, I feared the worse when I saw you carried in here, the Jarl said to give you this room till you wake up and healed."

"Well I'm awake." Said Rohan trying to get up.

"But you're not healed." Sterns Rami stopping him.

Rohan lies back down and hears footsteps outside the room. Aela opens the door and sees Rohan, "Rohan!" she runs to him and hugs him, "Don't you ever scare me like that! Jumping on a dragon in mid air and neither armored nor armed, are you crazy!?"

"My balls are bigger than my brain." Jokes Rohan. Aela chuckles and kisses him. Rami remain silent and turns slightly away, a little disturb seeing Aela kissing Rohan; especially like that. Farkas and Vilkas then comes in, "Harbinger!" says Farkas. "Praise the Gods." Said Vilkas, "When Farkas carried you here, I surely thought were going to need another new Harbinger."

Rohan begins to cough hysterically. "Here drink this." Said Rami, she pours a bowl of white mixture in his mouth. "its goat milk mixed with honey and bees wax."

"Thanks" said Rohan a little of the mix was on his upper lip of his beard. Irileth comes in, "The Jarl wishes to speak to Rohan." Balgruuf comes in behind her and Rami, Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela stand up, "My Jarl." They say, bowing their heads. Balgruuf gives them a quick nod, "I need to speak to the Harbinger in private." Everyone leaves the room and the Jarl closes the door behind him. "My Jarl." Said Rohan, "I would get up and kneel but…

"Enough of the flowery formalities Rohan." Said Balgruuf, "This is a more pressing matter."

"Yes, my lord it is. It's not like a dragon to attack a city, especially a city this big."

"I've been talking to Farengar, and he says there is more to the dragons reappearing."

Rohan looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"We don't think the dragons just started popping out of nowhere for no reason. There is something behind this. I've done all in my power that I can to investigate but this civil war going on and its only making matters worse."

"I've been killing dragons as much as I can what more do you want me to do!"

"Rohan, it's been almost eight months since the Greybeards summons and you haven't answered their call! What are you waiting for? What is holding you back?"

Rohan looks annoyed and let's out a frustrated sigh, "I have learned many words of power without the Greybeards help. What can they teach me!? Kill a dragon; take their power that's it. I don't need the Greybeards."

"I have met incompetent bureaucrats that have more sense than you! When the Greybeards call that is something not to be ignored from any nord!"

Rohan rolls his eyes not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"Look, you are the Dragonborn you can put a stop to this dragon problem and the Greybeards can show you how. I can't keep up with these dragon attacks, we were lucky this time the dragon did minimum damage but people still got hurt and some guards are dead. So I'm only asking you, please see what you can do." Balgruuf then leaves the room and Rohan lies there, looking at the ceiling. He finally gets up and puts a fur robe on. Rohan goes up stairs to the throne room only to see a lot of the townspeople in refuge in the palace. Some were injured and priests/priestess of Kynareth was healing them. Others were huddled in groups couldn't returned to their homes due to the damage. The room was filled with moaning and cries of the townspeople.

Rohan then sees a little girl in the corner playing with her doll singing to herself, "Our Hero, our Hero claims a warrior's heart. I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes. With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn comes." The little girl's singing had touched Rohan's soul. He had heard that song before once at the Bannered Mare and the other time when Eorlund was whistling it while smiting. He never really looked into but he finally realized that that song was about him. That ballad was about Rohan.

Later that night Rohan was back in Jorrvaskr at the training area staring at High Hrothgar which was perched up on the mountain. "I was standing at that same spot when I heard the thundering summon." Said Aela who was walking up from behind and stands beside him, "The Greybeards shouting amazed me and I was always wandering who could that person be that they were calling. I never thought that person would be standing right here."

Rohan does a small chuckle but then looks down with sorrow, "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."

A sad look goes on Aela's face, "Rohan…

"It's ready!" says Eorlund coming outside, "It's finally finish. I put it in your room."

Rohan goes to his room and minutes later comes out dressed in some unique armor. The armor was made out of pure dragon bones, from the chest plate to the gauntlets, all the way to his boots. "Here" Eorlund hands Rohan a dragonbone helmet, "I tweaked the design a bit." Rohan examine the helmet. It had horns resembling of how an elderdragon has it. "It's perfect." Says Rohan putting it on. Eorlund then hands him dragonbone weapons. Two swords, a bow and some arrows, and a dagger, all made out of dragonbone. Farkas and Vilkas comes in, "So that's what you two been working on all this time." Said Vilkas amazed by Rohan's armor. "Don't worry Rohan, we'll keep things in check while you're gone." Said Farkas. Rohan pats the twins on their shoulders and goes to see Aela in her room. Aela was sitting on her bed in silence, looking down. Rohan sits next to her, "Aela I'm not sure what I'm going to find but I…

"Goodbye Rohan." Said Aela solemnly still looking down. Rohan understood and walks to the door and stops at the doorway, "Goodbye." Rohan leaves to the stables and sees Lydia having his horse ready for him, Rami was there too. "So you're just going to leave?!" says Rami.

"Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Rohan then hugs Rami and gets on his horse, "Lydia, look after Rami while I'm gone."

"Yes my thane."

Rohan mushes his horse and rides off to Ivarsted, ready to face his destiny.

**Word from writer:** Yeah I broke it off with Aela but it doesn't mean she won't be returning in the stories, she is a big character, Rami too. But finally I'm going to do the Dragon Crisis. I will add new chapters periodically so always check in. Here are some insights on the Characters.

Rohan (nord): Born in Skyrim was orphan as a baby his parents were killed by Thalmor (Sudden Change story) He was raised by imperials who found him and grew up in Chorrol. I was going to do Bruma but everybody does Bruma. He then returns to Skyrim to find out about his birth parents only to be dragged into a Civil War and the Dragon Crisis.

Aela (nord): A Companion and werewolf. She was his love interest. She's also a complete badass and is one of my favorite characters.

Vilkas (nord): A Companion and a former werewolf.

Farkas (nord): A Companion and a former werewolf. He is also Vilkas's twin brother.

Rami (nord): She is an apprentice at the temple of Kynareth and an expert healer. She is 17 and the relationship between Rohan is complex. I made her up in my Blessings of Nature story (please read if you want to know more.)But here is a quick summary: When Rohan goes to Orphan Rock to get the Nettlebane for Danica; He is captured by witches and performs a sexual ritual where he is forced to have sex with all the witches. Rami was part of that witch coven, she really wanted to join the College of Winterhold but they weren't accepting at the time. Rami came from an abusive household and ran away. She was found by a witch who took her in. Rami thought she was going to learn Restoration magic only find out that the witch coven were dark and evil. She had nowhere else to go. During the sex ritual she is forced to have sex with Rohan and she loses her virginity. Rami helps Rohan escape and Rohan sends her to the temple were Danica took her in.


	2. The Way

It was just another day in Ivarstead. The wind was blowing quietly and the river was flowing through the village's mill. Birds were chirping and small leaves were falling. Just an average day in the quiet yet boring hamlet. The only thing so amiable about the village is that it was the home of the 7,000 steps that leads up to the monastery called High Hrothgar, the home of the Greybeards and the only visitors that came were people on a pilgrimage. A young nord woman was tending to her family's farm. "Fastred!" calls the woman's father.

"Yes papa?"

"Fastred I heard that you were out near the steps again, talking to one of the pilgrims. How many times do I have to tell you not to go near them steps!"

" I only wanted to mingle with the visitors. It gets so boring out here, is it wrong to socialize?"

"To strangers yes! I don't want you near those steps, you hear me!?"

"Yes papa." Fastred then sees a man wearing strange armor on a horse ride in. "Papa look! I never seen armor like that, is that bones?" The farmer turns around and sees the stranger walk in the inn. "Go inside that man looks like trouble."

"But papa I don't think…

"In the house!"

Rohan steps inside the Vilemyr inn, the people in the tavern stare at the nord in the strange bone armor. Rohan walks up to the counter and talks to the bartender, "Ale, that's all I want." He puts his coin on the counter. The bartender snatches the coin and pours Rohan a mug, "You don't look like a pilgrim, what brings you here?"

"I'm climbing to the monastery." Rohan drinks the ale, "You know anything about the Greybeards?"

" I know that they never speak to anyone. Klimmek delivers supplies there, He's always by the river. He can tell you more."

Rohan makes his way to the bridge that crosses the river to the 7,000 steps. He sees a woodelf talking to a nord. "On your way up to the 7,000 steps again Klimmek?" says the elf.

"Not today." Says Klimmek.

"Aren't the Greybeards expecting any supplies?"

"Yeah but my legs are not the way they use to be."

Rohan walks up to the two, "You're Klimmek right? I heard you know about the steps and the Greybeards."

"Yeah I do, you planning to go up there?"

Rohan nods.

"Well I know that they are masters of the Thu'um and they live in seclusion. They don't speak to anyone, unless you were a Dragonborn. They actually summoned one some months ago but no one ever came, that's what I heard at least. But I do deliveries there, dry fish, medicine, fruit, those things. But I have yet to be allowed in the monastery."

"You wanna know whats strange about the mountain?" said the elf, "That there is always thick clouds at the top; no one has ever saw the peak. People say the Greybeards are hiding something."

"I can do the delivery for you." Said Rohan.

"Really, that will be great! Thank you." Klimmek hands Rohan a bag of supplies, "There is chest made for dropping off the deliveries in front of the temple. Just drop it off there and you're done.

"Anything I should expect from the climb?"

"Well you'll get your occasional wolf pack, plus it can get slippery so be careful."

"You sure you want to do the delivery with all that armor on?" says the elf.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Rohan walks up the first flight of stairs making good time. He kills off a couple of wolves that were hunting and continues on. He sees pilgrims sitting and meditating at one of the mountain tablets. Not wanting to disturb Rohan continues his way up the mountain. He sees more pilgrims meditating, praying, putting offerings in offering bowls. After hours of climbing Rohan nearly there. A blizzard begin blow as Rohan made his way through the storm, He had a torch lit so he could see his way. The monastery was in the distance and Rohan could see it.

A loud roar happens and something pounces on Rohan knocking him down. The torch drops to the ground and now Rohan couldn't see through the snowy blizzard. A fury claw hits him; Rohan got a better look and sees that it was an ice troll. Rohan draws his dragonbone sword and strikes the troll. The sword cuts at the troll easily as Rohan shouts his firebreath, "YOL TOOR!" The fire burns the troll but it leaps at Rohan, quickly dodges making the troll land near the edge. Remembering he knew the first word of Unrelenting Force, Rohan shouts, "FUS!" A quick gust of wind shoots from his mouth, it had just enough power to shoot the troll off the mountain.

Couldn't re light the torch; Rohan still pushes his way through the storm. The temple was still visible to him slightly, so he kept walking forward. Not knowing how long it took, Rohan finally made it to High Hrothgar. The temple was bigger than he thought; he sees the offering chest and puts Klimmek's supplies in. He then walks up to the massive door._ "I hope the invitation hadn't expired."_ Rohan opens the door and walks in, a trail of wind and snow came behind him before he closed it.

Inside the temple it was warm, but the entire area was made of stone. It being that the monastery has been around for thousands of years, it had the ancient Nedic feel to it. "Hello?" says Rohan, his voice echo the halls as he walked into the great front room. It was very dim, only few torches were lit against the walls; a big light came from the skylight of the ceiling. Rohan then see three hooded old men with long white beards walk out of the shadows. They stare at him with their old eyes not saying a word. Rohan remained silent he didn't want to say anything, afraid that they were going to shout that kills him.

"So a Dragonborn finally appears before us, at this time of the turning of the age." Says a voice behind him, Rohan didn't notice another hooded old man was kneeling before a shrine meditating. The old man gets up and smiles at him. "I am master Arngeir I speak for the Greybeards." He then motions to the other Greybeards, "That is Master Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar."

"I am Rohan, Rohan Satilus." Rohan shakes Arngeir's hand, "I'm answering your summons, Master."

Arngeir scratches his beard, "Summons, Hmmmmm Yes. I have to say I never thought in my lifetime that I will ever get to summon a Dragonborn."

"I'm not the only one?"

"No, not really. There have been many before you summoned here. But rather you might be the only Dragonborn of this age that is something we don't know. But let us see if you really are Dragonborn, let me taste your voice. Show us Unrelenting Force."

Rohan took a deep breath and exhales the shout, "FUS!" The strong wind pushes the old man back some, "Aaah, Dragonborn it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar."

"I hope I'm not too late since you summoned me months ago."

"We let the one who hears the call decide when they wish to answer. When we first heard your voice we summoned you if you wanted to learn more about your power. But we have heard your voice over the months Rohan Satilus; we wonder if there is something we can still teach you. So let us begin."

The greybeards stand along, ready to teach Rohan.

"It's best you remove that armor and weapons, you are here to learn not fight." Said Arngeir.

He hands Rohan a white roughspun tunic, and Rohan puts it on, placing his armor in a chest.

"You know the first word of Unrelenting Force, so let us teach you the second. Ro, meaning balance. Master Einarth will teach you."

Einarth steps forth and whispers to the ground, "Ro!" The word flies from his mouth an unto the ground. "You must hear the word inside you." Says Arngeir. Rohan steps on the word and his mind become intoned _"RO! RO! RO! FUS RO! RO! RO! FORCE BALANCE! RO! RO!"_ The word echoes in his mind.

"Master Einarth will teach his understanding of Ro." Says Arngeir. Einarth then lets out his soul Rohan and Rohan absorbs Ro from Einarth, like how he would get power from any dragon.

"Let's demonstrate, shout at the targets as they appear."

Einarth shouts, "Vahik Lo Sah!" An apparition of him forms.

"Fus Ro!"

Then Borri, "Vahik Lo Sah!"

"Fus Ro!" shouts again Rohan.

Wulfgar, "Vahik Lo Sah!"

"Fus Ro!" Rohan shouts the target away. Arngeir was impressed.

"Your shouts are precise, very good." The greybeards then make their way to the back door, "Come Rohan, let's see if you can learn an entirely new shout."

They walk outside the blizzard; "Lok Vah Koor!" shouts Arngeir, the snow then stops and the sky clears, revealing to be sundown. "I see that you already know Whirlwind Sprint." Says Arngeir, "Master Borri will teach the last word of Whirlwind sprint. KEST, meaning tempest. Combine all three words together and it will make it an even more powerful shout."

Borri walks forth, "Kest!" The word engraves on the ground and Rohan hears it in his head_ "KEST! "KEST!" "KEST!"_

Borri gives Rohan his knowledge and then they begin to practice near a gate. "Use Whirlwind sprint when the gate opens. Wulfgar will demonstrate. Master Borri…"

Borri shouts, "Bex!" The gate flies open. Wulfgar begins, "Wuld Nah Kest!" he darts forth in a second before the gate closes. "Your turn Rohan, stand by me." Borri shouts again, "Bex!" The gate opens, "WULD NAH KEST!" Rohan's powerful voice shoots him forward nearly off the mountain.

Arngeir walks up to Rohan with a stunned look, "I have heard the stories of the Dragonborn having the inborn gift but never really thought I'd see it for myself. You learned so much in minutes than it has for us in years."

"Thank you Master. It's just when I see the word it instantly comes to me."

"Well the dragon language is in your blood, what different you from others is that the gift is given to you be Akatosh. Quite a difference from the Way of the Voice."

"What is the Way of the voice? I know it's about the Thu'um but it sounds more of a religion."

Arngeir laughs, "Yes, in some ways it is. Anyone can shout it just takes years to learn, so you go by the teachings of the Way of the Voice. You're Dragonborn, so you learn the Dragon language without effort. It's in your blood."

"There are only four of you that teach this?"

"Five, our leader Paarthurnax lives in seclusion on the top of the mountain."

Rohan looks up to see the thick clouds covering the peak, "Can I meet him?"

"When your voice is ready, that's when you can open the path. But we can speak more on that later."

"Surely you can tell me more." Says Rohan.

"When you are ready." Sterns Arngeir.

They head back inside the temple for the night and Rohan was given a bed to sleep. The next morning the Greybeards did some breathing exercise with Rohan. They made Rohan stood in the snowy cold wearing nothing but his trousers breathing the wind. They would study Draconic Language and meditate. After two weeks of training Rohan was finally ready for the last part.

"You have done so much in so little time, and you now ready for your final trail." Says Arngeir, "You must retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder."

"His horn?" says Rohan.

"Yes, he was once a great general in the 1st era. After the disaster of the Red Mountain, where his entire army was annihilated; Jurgen spent years pondering why he was defeated so easily. He finally figured out that the Gods had punished the nords for their misuse of the Voice. Jurgen realized that the Voice is meant for worshipping."

"Where is his horn?"

"Hjaalmarch in his Tomb. Ustengrav. Return with the horn and we can finally initiate you."

Rohan puts on his dragonbone armor and weapons. He makes his way down the big mountain back to Ivarsted, glad to see his horse still tied to the post near the inn. Klimmek comes out the inn surprised to see Rohan, "Hey you! You finally came down. Gwelyn and I made a bet to see if you had died of exhaustion walking up there. Looks like I won."

"I delivered those supplies for you."

"Thanks." Klimmek hands Rohan some gold, "Quite the climb was it, what were you doing up there?"

Rohan shrugged, "Meditating." He gets on his horse and rides off to Hjaalmarch. Klimmek looked puzzled, "Meditating? For that long?" He then realized what Rohan meant.

-Near Rorikstead to Hjaalmarch border.

Rohan was riding his horse through the grassy plains, he decided to cut off the road and through the fields to save time. Rohan rides on deep into plains, sundown was beginning. He stops suddenly and sees what looks like a man standing in the remains of a small cottage. The roof was missing but most of the floorboards still remained and much of the outer frame. Rohan gets off his horse to get a closer look. The man looked middle age he had a balding going on at the top but also had a short ponytail, his short beard went from his sideburns to across his chin, and he had no moustache. The armor the man wore looked like old imperial legion armor. Something that the imperial legion never wore in a long time. The man was just standing there in silence, smiling to himself. He turns around and sees Rohan, "Hello there."

"Are you lost sir?"

"Lost? I know my way. Do you?"

"Yes I know where I'm going."

"Really now? You know your way? I don't think you do."

"What do you mean my way? What are you getting at? Yes I have something to do, and I'm where going , I know my way!"

The man does a small chuckle to himself, "You did not understood what I meant." He looks down and sees a broken loose floorboard, he moves the floorboard and there was a small chest. Inside it was an Amulet of Talos. "So many believe that the way is made for them and all they have to do is follow a map." Rohan walks in the ruined cottage, "Why do I feel like I know this place?" Rohan touched the wood, he had a feeling like he had been here before. "This…this house, there's something about this house." The old man chuckles again and begins to leave but before he did he hands Rohan the amulet, "They say one's voice is stronger when they have this near their throat. You know and make your own way Rohan, you just have to follow it."

"Wait how do you…

Rohan turns to see the old man but sees that he's gone. Rohan examines the Amulet for a minute then puts it on. He stands in the cottage in silence thinking. _"This house was in my dream! This house was the one on fire!The woman screaming, the man being stabbed!"_ Rohan begins to cry, he realizes this house was once his home. He falls to the ground and sobs, "Mother… father. I'm back, I'm home now."

Word from the writer: The first part is not that effective but the ending I have to say is pretty good. You give me your opinion. Now the old man in the cottage is Wulf (From Morrowind remember) he is the apparition of Talos. If you read my Sudden Change story (please read if you didn't) you would know what happen to Rohan's birth parents. They were killed by Thalmor and their house was burned down but Rohan survived the fire, he was an 8 month old baby at the time. So give me your opinion on how I did criticism is highly accepted as long as it is constructive. Oh yeah, THANKS FOR READING


	3. A stranger and a marsh

It was a cold misty night at Morthal, the blizzard just blew over and the small city was left with a cold damp atmosphere. The townspeople were outside the Jarl's longhouse talking to the steward, "What's the Jarl going to do about this?! Morthal has enough problems as it is."

"We have no need for a wizard in our mist."

"People please!" says the steward, "Jarl Ravencrone has heard your concerns and she will be looking in to them. Go back to your homes, everything will be fine."

"Pah! Fine! Let's get out of here." One of the villagers sees a man in bone armor with a hood on ride in on a horse to the inn, "Great as if we hadn't had enough outsiders."

The fire warmed Rohan as he stepped in the Moorside Inn; he looks around and sees barely anybody in the room. There were only three people inside, the bartender, a woman sitting at one of the tables and a bard who appears to be an orc. The room only had a few people but it sure wasn't quiet, the orc bard was playing his lute and attempting to sing a song. His grunty Orcish accent made him sing terrible off key. Rohan goes to the counter and speak to bartender. "What can I do for you?" says bartender.

"Room and some mead please." Rohan puts his coin on the counter; the bartender takes the coin and fixes him a mug of mead.

"You can have any room but mine, it's not like I get a lot of guest." Says the bartender, she hands Rohan the mead and wipes the counter down. The bard finishes singing his off key ballad. "Thank you Lurbuk." Says bartender, looking relieved that the bard finally finished.

"What's with the orc?" says Rohan.

"Lurbuk? Fancies him a bard, can't believe he graduated from the college. He pays me money so I let him stay here. I'd be worried if he scared away any guest but as you can see Morthal isn't really the place to run a business."

"Business is slow?"

"Slow! There isn't any business at all. I came here with my brother Falion from Hammerfell; he's here to work on some things with the Jarl, he said there is lots of opportunity here in Skyrim. I'm not seeing any."

Rohan chuckles and smiles at her friendly, "A lot people say there is. Kahjiit caravans have been all around. They say it's because of this war. When there is bloodshed, money begins to pile."

The bartender smiles back, "I'm Jonna."

"Rohan, nice to meet you."

"You a Stormcloak?" ask Jonna.

"What? No, why?"

"Well I see nord I haven't met before wearing an Amulet of Talos, it just comes to my mind that he's either a Stormcloak or an Ulfric sympathizer. Sorry if I offend."

"Oh it's okay. This amulet means a lot to me, you can call me a Talos worshipper, I am one. But I am no way a Stormcloak or a sympathizer."

"Try explaining that to the Legate, since Morthal is only few miles from Solitude we are instantly under the Empire's control, it makes us an easy target for Stormcloak attacks. He sees you with that amulet and he'll instantly think you're a Stormcloak spy. Thalmor would be on your tail as well."

"I'm not afraid of those poncy Justicars or the Empire." Said Rohan finishing his drink. Jonna pours him another seeing that he's a good guy and it's been a while since she has had a conversation with anyone besides her brother. "Thanks." The woman from the table gets up and walks to the counter to hand Jonna some gold.

"Thanks for the lovely meal hon." Says the woman in a sultry tone. She sees Rohan sitting at the counter drinking his mug. She stares at him examining his masculine features, his dark brown hair was to his shoulders and his trimmed black beard covered half his face, which really brought out the color of his bright blue eyes. "My aren't you a handsome one."

"Excuse me?" says Rohan.

"Shouldn't you be heading home Alva?" Says Jonna in dense voice, wishing Alva would just leave already.

"I don't know, looking at this one is making my appetite come back. He looks very… scrumptious; I think I'm hungry again." Says Alva not taking her eyes off Rohan.

"Thank you for the compliment Madam but…

"Call me Alva baby."

"You are very flattering but it's late and it was a long ride…

"Oh I understand baby doll, Morthal can be a boring town though. I live close by, so don't be a stranger." Alva leaves the inn, "Bye Jon!" she says as she walks out the door. Jonna does a disgust huff under her breath, "Lurbuk does annoy me but I can deal with him, but that Alva UGH!"

"What's wrong with her, she seems nice."

"Other than that she's the town's whore, I have nothing but disdain for her."

Rohan licks his teeth and chuckles, "Loose women are quite the catch."

"Stay away from her, she's bad news."

"I've done her type before."

"No it's not that she had possibly slept with half the men here in Morthal, but there is this strange vibe I get from her."

"Like what?"

"I only see her at night, that's the only time anybody sees her."

"She's a lady of the night, what do you expect." Rohan laughs his joke.

"No! My brother says there something about her that is off and he's been trying to investigate but Jarl Ravencrone doesn't want him meddling the townspeople. They already don't trust him."

"What's so strange?"

"I'm sure you've noticed the recently burned house near the inn."

Rohan remembers seeing the burned home before he went inside the tavern, "Yeah what's the story?"

"Hrogarr, the man who works at the mill that was his house. Bout three weeks ago the house caught on fire with Hrogarr's wife and daughter still inside. Their screams woke the town, it was a horrific sight. Just a day after the fire Hrogarr moves in with Alva. It ain't right to move in with another woman the day after your kin die like that. Hrogarr said his wife spilled bear fat on the fire but some say it was Hrogarr who start the fire himself."

"And let me guess, no one can't prove he did it."

"That's right, but the Jarl is asking for volunteers if anyone wants to investigate, problem is no one wants to go near the house cause they believe its cursed."

Rohan finishes his mead and retires for the night; he lays in the bed of one of the rooms and thinks for a while, _"I came here to find Ustengrav for the horn. But this town seems like they can use a hand."_ The next morning Rohan decides to talk to the Jarl about the house, he decides to wear some old clothes that miners would wear since people were getting a little nervous with him in his Dragonbone armor.

"Please keep a fair distance when talking to the Jarl." Says the housecarl.

Jarl Igrod Ravencrone was an elderly woman she looked to be in her early 60's, she had jet black hair with gray strands and deep brown eyes, tight wrinkles were in her face and she kept a calm but brooding mood. Many people say that she was a psychic and she has the reputation to be wisest Jarl in all the nine holds. Rohan kneels, facing the ground as he always does when seeing royalty. "So Morthal has brought you here to my humble home." Says Igrod, her voice was old and crackly, "What is it that you need?"

"I have heard you needing help in the house fire investigation, my jarl."

"Help? Since when did I said I need help? My people are the ones asking for help, I'm assisting them." She rubs her chin thinking for a minute, "But Hrogarr's house fire is a bit… peculiar. The ashes were still warm when he pledged himself to Alva. Lust can make men do the unthinkable."

"Why don't you arrest him?"

"On rumor and gossip, no!"

"Then let me get some evidence."

"Fine, shall you have him proven innocent or guilty I should have you rewarded. Name?"

"Rohan Satilus, my jarl."

Igrod stared at him, reading him with her eyes, "Come closer; let me have a look at you."

Rohan stepped forward and Igrod paced around him observing. "There is something in you. I felt your energy when you walked in and it's something mighty. It's… almost God like. No matter shift through the ashes of the house and show me what you can find."

Rohan went to whats left of the burnt home, he could slightly feel the burns from the fire, _"Must have been one hell of a house of a fire."_ He then hears giggling of that of a child, he turns around and behind him was an apparition of a girl. "Hi there!" says the ghost girl.

"Hello." Rohan wasn't surprised to see a ghost he had seen many things just like this in old Nordic tombs, "What is your name little girl?" Rohan was trying to keep it friendly.

"Helgi, but my father said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Is Hrogarr your father?"

"Mmmhmm, are you a stranger?"

"No, I'm a friend. My name is Rohan."

"Friend! Okay you wanna play a game?"

"Sure, but you gotta tell me who burn this house down."

"Okay let's play Hide n Seek, find me first then I tell you." The ghost then disappears. Rohan went back to the Moorside inn to think, _"Where would a child ghost hide?"_ Jonna puts a plate of meat and bread in front of him, "how goes the investigation?"

"At a dead end. Did Hrogarr had a daughter named Helgi?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I spoke to her today."

Jonna's brown face turns pale, "What?!"

"Where would a ghost hide?"

"I'm not sure? I say where we bury her; Helgi's grave is near the cemetery over the hill. People would say that you can hear weird noises there at night but then again you can always here noises in the marsh."

"Then that's where I'll look."

Rohan waited till midnight to begin his search for Helgi. He wore his armor, since it was said strange things happens at night. He walked out of the inn and down the small road, it was dead quiet. Rohan kept walking he felt like someone was following him so he quickly turns around.

"Hi there big boy." Says Alva in her usual flirtatious manner.

"Alva? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't see you at the Moorside so I went looking for you. My that's some armor you got on, you look so strong." She gets close to him and the two embrace for a minute, Rohan slides his hand up her skirt and Alva moans a little. "Stay away from me." Whispers Rohan in her ear. Rohan pushes her aside and walks on to the cemetery; Alva giggles and then leaves the other way. The mist from the marsh was getting thick and was spreading towards Morthal; a man with a torch was wandering around, "Lalette! Lalette! Where are you my dear?!"

"Sir, are you alright?" says Rohan.

"My wife, Lalette! She's been missing for almost a month. Have you seen her?"

"No but I'll keep a close eye if I see someone." Says Rohan, he makes his way to the graveyard. Snow fall was starting pick up, so he had to hurry. It the distance on a hill, a young woman appeared to be digging up a grave. Rohan went closer to get a better look and it was what he thought, there was a woman digging up the grave. She wore a long black cloak and her hair was long and brown. She was digging ferociously "Don't worry Helgi, let me try again. I won't mess up this time; we can play forever and ever."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yells Rohan. The woman then stopped digging and glared at Rohan. Her eyes were strange, they glow a color of red and gold, and her skin was paler than the snow. She hissed at him baring long white fangs, she was a vampire. "Gods!" yells Rohan as he drew his sword. She scratched at him but his armor blocked her attempt. Rohan strikes her, cutting her chest open easily, he did the final blow and jammed his sword through her chest. The vampire plopped down dead. Rohan walks up to the dug up coffin, "You found me!" say Helgi's voice, "Lalette was trying to find me too but I'm glad you found me first. Lalette burned mommy and me, she kissed me on the neck told it was all going to be better; it got cold and dark…. I'm tired now I want to sleep."

The snow was now in full blast and the man who was looking for his wife before runs up to Rohan. "What in Shor's name is going on?!" The man looks down and sees the dead vampire, "Lalette! Lalette! Ye Gods she's a…a…a VAMPIRE!"

"I'm sorry….I didn't know." Said Rohan seeing as he was the one who killed her but in a case it really was self defense.

"My Lalette, my poor sweet Lalette. I thought she went and joined the Stormcloaks I never knew…about this."

"When you last saw your wife did you noticed anything strange?"

"Actually yes, before she left she went to see Alva, I remember weeks before she said she always hated her. When I went to Alva and ask if she saw her, Alva said she never came." The man begins to cry, "I never got to say goodbye. How am I going to explain this to my son!"

"I think Alva and Lalette did meet." Said Rohan.

"Wait, then that means…NO! You think Alva is a vampire!?"

Rohan nods.

"There is no way you can prove it the Jarl! Lalette must have met her fate out in the marsh!" The man storms off crying.

There was no time to haste; Alva was still at the Moorside inn. Rohan had to sneak into her home and get any evidence to prove that she is a vampire. He waited for two guardsmen to walk past the house and quickly picked the lock of the door. He crept inside the house as quietly as he could. Just as Rohan turns around a woodcutter's axe comes flying towards him. He quickly dodges and sees a deranged nord glaring at him homicidally. "You must Hrogarr." Said Rohan with a smile drawing his sword, "Come on then!" Hrogarr charges toward Rohan, "Fus Ro!" Rohan's shout pushes Hrogarr back and Rohan plunges his sword deep into Hrogarr's back.

He just broke an entry and has killed someone in the process, he hoped Alva was really a vampire, he thinks she is. Rohan sees a basement door and goes down. Inside the small basement was just bales of hay against the walls but a wood coffin with candles around it. It looked like the perfect place for a vampire to sleep. Inside the coffin was a small journal, it belong to Alva.

_My life is dreary. Where is my prince come to rescue me? Where is my bold__Nord__warrior to sweep me off my feet?_

_I met a man today when picking__nightflowers__. He is exciting and exotic. We kissed in the moonlight. It was so romantic. I'm going to see him again tonight._

_Now I understand the true colors of the night.__Movarth__has shown me the true black of night and the true red of blood. He has promised me a feast of blood if I do his bidding in__Morthal__._

_Hroggar__was easy to seduce. Movarth said I should find a protector first, someone to watch over my coffin during the day. Hroggar is perfect._

_Laelette__came to visit me tonight. She slaked my thirst. I've hidden her away to let her rise as my handmaiden. I've spread the rumor in town that she left to join the war. Fools._

_Movarth has confided his grand plan to me. I am to seduce the__guardsman __one at a time and make them my slaves. Then he and the others from the coven can descend upon Morthal and take the entire town. We won't kill them. They will become cattle for our thirst. An endless supply of blood and an entire town to protect us from the cursed sun._

_Hroggar's family is becoming inconvenient. I've told Laelette to kill them all, but make it look like an accident. Hroggar must be seen as innocent if he is going to be my protector._

_That little fool! Laelette burned Hroggar's family alive. I asked for an accident and she gave me a scandal. To make matters worse, she tried to turn his little girl,__Helgi__. Except Laelette couldn't even get that right. She killed the child and left the body to burn._

_Something is wrong with Laelette. She keeps talking about Helgi. I think her mind has snapped. She seems to think that the child can still be brought back to be her companion._

_There is a stranger in town, looking into the fire. I'll have to be careful._

"So she was trying to take over the town." Says Rohan to himself. The journal was just evidence he needed to prove the Jarl.

At the Jarl's longhouse, Igrod Ravencrone was in her bed sleeping. Rohan barges in waking her, "Alva is a vampire and she's trying to take over the town, so she bewitched Hrogarr and Lalette and made Lalette burn Hrogarr's house down! She's planning to have everyone bewitched!"

Igrod just stared Rohan with tired eyes showing no emotion, "And you have proof of this?" Rohan hands her Alva's journal and Igrod reads it. "So it is true." Says Igrod, "Traitorous bitch! Morthal owes you a debt."

"What of Alva, she's at the inn."

"Guards!" yells Igrod. Three guards rush in, "Yes my Jarl."

"Arrest Alva, she's at the Moorside. Hurry! And Rohan, you are going to take out Movarth. I'll gather some able bodies to assist you." Rohan and the guards bow their heads and leaves. In a matter of minutes half of the townspeople were waiting for Rohan outside the longhouse. They had weapons and were carrying torches. "Kill the vampire!" they shouted. The man from before was leading the group, "We're here to take out Movarth's lair. I want revenge for my wife! Revenge for Lalette!"

"YEAAAHHHH!" shouts the villagers.

"We are going to kill every vampire in there with or without you!" growled the man.

Rohan leads the angry mob to the marsh, they make their way to a deep dark cave. Bloodied skulls were spiked around the entrance and it had a ghostly howl when the wind blows at the entrance. "This is where the vampires live?" says one of the villagers.

"It's fairly dark." Says another.

"Don't worry about them." Says the man, "I'm not a coward, I'll come with you."

"No." says Rohan. "You already lost your wife, your child has no mother he doesn't need to lose his father too."

"You're right. Go then, avenge my Lalette for me."

Rohan puts on his dragonbone helmet and creeps in the dark spooky cave. There were two frostbite spiders, which he killed easily. _"This place could be crawling with vampires."_ Rohan pulls out his dragonbone bow and sneaks his way through the cave. He killed a thrall who was sitting at a table with a bow through the neck. He then goes into a small area where another thrall was dumping bodies in a hole and burying it. "Looks like a still got some gold on ya." Says the thrall, "I think I'm gonna just ta- An arrow shoots in the thrall's eye and through his head. Rohan knows he was getting close to Movarth, he could hear a conversation in the distance. Rohan goes into what looks like the biggest part of the lair, he hides in the shadows. A group of vampires were sitting at a long table feasting on bodies, one of the vampires sat at the end of the table on a throne, that was Movarth. "When Alva have the guardsmen on her wraps we make for the town." Says Movarth.

"I can't wait, a whole town run by vampires. Soon the entire Hold." Says an orc vampire.

"I bet those snooty Volkihar won't talk down on us this time!" says a brenton vampire.

An arrow comes flying and hits the orc vamp, then two hits the brenton. "What is going on!" shouts Movarth. Three other vamps come out with a group of thralls. Arrows come flying out of nowhere hitting the thralls and killing them. A silence happens as the vampires look around nervous not knowing where the arrows are coming from. "YAHHHH!" charges Rohan with both his dragonbone sword drawn. He double slices at one vamp, killing her in a second. The others attack with axes and mace. Rohan blocks with one sword and attacks with his other. "Su Grah Dun!" his arms go flying cutting and slicing, he decapitates one vampire and chops down another limb by limb. Blood was splattering everywhere. As he finishes off the last of the vamps, Movarth strikes Rohan with his drain health power. Everyone knows when fighting a vampire and it does its drain health ability, not only does it drains your health but it also injects you with

Sanguinare Vampiris, the disease to contract vampirism.

Rohan could feel his vitality being drained but makes his to Movarth. "Soon all of Hjaalmarch will be mine!" taunts Movarth.

"Yours my ass!" yells Rohan; he swings his sword clean through Movarth's neck, cutting off the head. Rohan falls to his knees catching his breath. _"I've been drained slightly! I might have the disease!"_ Rohan gets to his feet and scurries to the exit. Helgi's ghost was standing there waiting for him.

"Helgi? Is that you?"

"Yes! I don't feel sleepy anymore."

"I avenge you and your mother."

"I can hear mother calling! Thank you for everything Rohan!" Helgi then disappears. Warmness comes to Rohan, he felt great that he helped Helgi. He then remembers he got drained by vampire so he runs back Morthal.

Rohan was sprinting to the Alchemy shop, hoping the disease wouldn't advance more in his body. He accidently bumps into a Redguard mage, "Oof! Watch it!" shouts the mage.

"I'm sorry!" says Rohan, he goes to the shop's door and finds it lock! "Dammit!" he shouts as he bangs his fist on the door.

"What's the hurry?" says the mage.

"I killed off some vampires and I think I contracted the disease."

The mage's face goes stunned. "Quick come with me!" he says taking Rohan to his house. They come inside the mage's cottage; a girl was inside playing with her doll. "Agni! Get me my bag!" says the mage.

"Yes Falion." The girl gets the bag.

"Falion? I've heard of you."

Falion grabs some potions out of his bag; he pours them in a bowl and mixes it with some deathbell petals. "Drink." He hands Rohan the bowl. Rohan gulps it down fast, "What is this?"

"My cure of Sanguinare Vampiris, a simple cure disease potion can get you long way. But my cure is strong; it can cure all of the Vampiris, no matter what stage you are on."

"Thank you. I have to get back to the Jarl, she most know that Movarth is terminated."

"Movarth?! You must be Rohan. My sister has told me about you. You better get to the Jarl quick; she's just about to execute that Alva girl." Rohan regained his composure as his energy came back to him. He goes to the Jarl's longhouse and sees all the villagers standing around, and Alva on her knees handcuffed. Four guards stand around her but keeps a good distance.

"Read her, her charges." Says Jarl Igrod.

The Steward then steps forth, "Alva Rosethorne, You have been charged with high treason to the City of Morthal and all of the Hjaalmarch hold, double murder, involuntary arson, the practice of witch craft and the accursed acts of vampirism. How do you plea?

"Not guilty!" pleads Alva crying.

"You have also been charged with the giving the vampire disease called Sanguinare Vampiris, to Lalette Cutter-storm, wife of Thonnir Cutter-storm, making her a vampire which led to her death, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty!" Alva was sobbing completely.

"The accused has pleaded not guilty to all accounts." Says the steward.

"Present the evidence." Commanded Igrod.

"Witness accounts have stated suspicious behavior from you at night. Not to mention you tested positive for Sanguinare Vampiris. But the main evidence is of your journal provided by a just citizen, where you have written confessing pages to the crimes." The steward then reads Alva's journal, the people murmur to each other as he read, Alva does nothing but cries. "My Jarl." Says the steward, "The journal speaks for its self. I find nothing but Alva guilty."

The Jarl nods and gives the sentencing, "In the name Igrod Ravencrone the Elder, Jarl of Hjaalmarch; I find you Alva Rosethorne guilty. By punishment of the laws of the Imperial Province of Skyrim and the Empire I sentence you to death."

The people cheer and Alva cries louder. Legate Taurinus Duilis draws his sword, one of the guards lean Alva forward revealing her neck. Alva cries hysterically and with a quick swipe of Duilis's sword her crying stops and her head rolls on the floor. The people cheer again, "Death to that vampire bitch!"

"Filthy whore!"

"Good riddance!"

"Silence!" snaps the Jarl the guards take Alva's body and head. "Rohan Satilus! Step forth." The people murmur again, quietly. Rohan steps to the jarl and kneels down where Alva was. "Movarth, is he taking care of?"

"Yes my Jarl." Rohan stays kneeled.

"And his band of vampires and thralls?"

"All killed my Jarl."

The people murmur loudly, "Wow he took on those beast himself!"

"He's a hero!"

Igrod silences the crowd again, "By my right as Jarl, I grant you Rohan Satilus thane of Hjaalmarch." Rohan rises to his feet, some guardsmen pat him on the back.

"You are now a respected citizen of this Hold. This is my gift for your service to the city."

"Thank you my Jarl."

Rohan was glad he was getting respect from many people across Skyrim. _"I wonder who the Volkihar is."_

**Word from the writer**: I am not getting on the Dawnguard yet but I am just hinting you that I will write about the Dawnguard soon. I'm not done with the dragon crisis, plus the civil war is next. I made up those last names for Alva and Lalette since in the game they don't have any. If you remember from the game this is the "Laid to Rest" quest. I added a little extra stuff in there to make it more realistic. In the game I just kill Alva when's she's at her house but I wanted to add the trail and execution part to seem more in depth and make you read more of my stories, I'll always add a little extra in my writings to spice it up. Another note when Rohan says "Justicars." Read it as if he is pronouncing it as "JUS-TI-KARS" , when the Thalmor and others say "Justicar", they say it as "Jus-sti-ceeyers". I want Rohan to sound more of an ethnic nord, even though he was raised in Cyrodiil. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome annnnnnnnnd THANKS FOR READING!


	4. The Friend

Rohan was sitting at the Moorside inn near the fire thinking. He was trying to go over some directions he had gotten from the Jarl to where Ustengrav was. Lurbuk was playing a song on his lute while attempting to sing along, "OOOOOH THAR ONCE WUZ AR HERO DAME RAGNARD…. DA RAYD, GOME…. RYDINNG… FROM….FROM..FROM WHITERUYN FROM OILD… RORIDEAD!" Rohan puts his hand on Lurbuk's lute stopping him from playing. He slowly turned to the bard with a cracked smile on his face, "Could you… take…. a break?" The orc looked scared at Rohan's crooked smile, "Sure thing thane." Lurbuk goes to his room and Rohan goes back to his thinking. Jonna hands Rohan some fresh ale, "Something on your mind?"

"Hmmm? No, Just going over some things. I need to get going, I'm wasting a lot of time."

"You're leaving? Where!?"

"There was a reason why I came here. I'm heading to Ustengrav."

"That old tomb where the Greybeard's founder is buried?"

"Aye." Rohan was putting on his belt that held his sword and walks out the door.

"If you're going to that tomb…wait a minute you're the Drag-

Rohan was already out the inn and on his horse riding to the marsh. He waves to the people as they see him and heads out. After fifteen minutes of riding Rohan finally made it to the tomb. It was cold and queit as he walked in but it looked as if somebody was already here. He could see two conjurers making thralls out of dead bandits in distance. Rohan shoots his bow killing one of the thralls in an instant. "What was that?" said an Altmer conjurer. An arrow then shoots through her throat. "What the- another hits a brenton conjurer in the heart. _"That takes care of that."_ Rohan walks through tunnel that leads to the corridor of the tomb, he hears druagrs shouting and flame and sparks spell being casted.

Three Conjurers and four druagrs were battling out. Rohan remained hidden as they killed each other off. The last conjurer fell dead as a druagrs wraith stood standing. Rohan quickly kills the druagrs with ease. _"Damn conjurers, always disturbing the dead."_ Rohan makes his way through the crypt rooms battling druagrs of all kinds. After what look like to be an hour Rohan finally made it what looks to be the sanctuary of the tomb. The place was big and it had a cave like ceiling. Vegetation grew around it and a waterfall blast from the crack of the cave wall. It had a mixture of Ancient Nord ruins and cave dwellings. Rohan kills off some skeletons and hears a dragon word calling. He goes down a walkway behind the waterfall to find a dragonwall with the word 'Gron.' Rohan examined it and heard the word in his mind _"Gron" "Gron" "Gron" "BIND" "Gron" "Gron" "Gron". _ He had just learned the final word of Become Ethereal.

Rohan was making good time, he was getting close to the horn. A puzzle came to him, three strange stones lit up as he walked pass them, every stone that lit up a gate that was blocking the entrance would go up, but only for a short time. Rohan had to make his timing quick, but then again he was the Dragonborn and he knows a shout that could cast him through. "WULD NAH KEST!" Rohan darts forward in a matter of seconds, making it pass the three gates. The next puzzle was a big room of pressure plates covering the floor. Each plate either had flames that sprout up or poisonous darts. There were some that didn't do anything at all. Those were the ones you had to look for without getting poisoned or burned, that is if you weren't Dragonborn. "FEIM ZII GRON!" Rohan goes ethereal and runs through room hitting every pressure plate. Flames sprouted and darts flew everywhere but none were doing any harm to Rohan. He made it through the room and killed off a couple of Frostbite spiders that was blocking his path. _"Easiest tomb I ever been through. It's like it was made for a Dragonborn."_ He opens the door that lead to a small corridor with a gate, Rohan pulls the chain and opens the gate that leads to the chamber where Windcaller was buried. The ground shakes at Rohan stepped in the room, Nedic raven heads sprouted from the water which was beside the walk way that lead to the coffin. Rohan steps to the burial coffin and looks to his side and see two druagrs dead, _" Was somebody in here?"_ And on top of the coffin, on the stone hand where the horn was suppose to be laid a note._ "WHAT IS THIS?!"_ Rohan takes the note and reads it,

_Dragonborn-_

_I need to speak to you urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and I'll meet you._

_-A Friend_

"_A friend?"_ Rohan takes the mysterious note and goes through the secret exit that gives him a short cut to leave the tomb. Rohan leaves the tomb and with no time to waste he gets on his horse and makes the long to trip to Riverwood.

It was night time in Riverwood as the moons raised high in the sky. All of the villagers would be in the inn drinking the day's chores away with mead. Rohan could hear the laughter and rabble from outside the inn. Rohan had been in Riverwood a few times, the first time was when he and Hadvar were escaping Helgen and Hadvar's uncle Alvor gave them a place to lay low for the night, He also went to Bleaks Fall Barrow where he discovered Fus and found the Dragonstone, then there was the time he had did some troll extermination for the Companions and the last time was when he was getting "acquainted" with Camilla Valerius. Rohan walks inside the loud inn and waves hello at a few people he knows. He sees Camilla sitting with her brother Lucan in the corner, Camilla mouths a "Hi" at him and Rohan winks at her.

Rohan sees Delphine, the inn's owner sweeping the floor. "Excuse me Delphine?"

"Yeah." Delphine still sweeping not looking up.

"Can I rent the attic room?"

"Attic room eh?" Delphine stops sweeping and turns to Rohan, "We don't have an attic room but you can have the one on the left." Delphine points to the room and Rohan hands her some coin. He goes to the room and takes off his armor and weapons. _"There is no attic room? Then why would that person tell me to rent it if there wasn't one? No matter I'll get to the bottom of this in the morning."_ Rohan plops down in the bed and falls to a deep sleep.

The morning was starting as the birds chirping from outside wakes Rohan slightly, he could feel someone sitting near his bed, the person puts their hand on some strands of his hair and puts it behind his ear. "Is that you Camilla? I was hoping you could come see me, I'm sure Delphine wouldn't mind if you lay for a 'nap'… with…me…" Rohan sees Delphine sitting on a chair staring at him. "Have you been watching me sleep?"

"So you're the one the Greybeards been looking for."

Rohan remained silent. Delphine takes out an old war horn that looks to be wrapped in a silk blanket, "I'm sure you're looking for this." She tosses the horn on Rohan's bed. Rohan grabs and unwraps it, "The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller! How did you…

"Follow me."

Rohan quickly gets out of bed and puts his linen trousers and undershirt on. "How did you get the horn?"

"Ssshhh! We can't speak here!"

Delphine opens the door to her bedroom and Rohan follows behind. "Close the door." Rohan shuts the door behind him. Delphine goes to her to her tall wardrobe dresser and opens it, it had nothing inside but she pushes the corner of the wooden panel and it slides down revealing a staircase that led to a basement. "Now we can talk." They walk down the stairs into a room that was filled with weapons, alchemy sets, and a table that had the Dragonstone and a map of Skyrim with exes on it. "What is this?" said Rohan, surprised to see a middle age brenton woman with a room like this. "Sorry for the cloak and dagger I had to make sure you weren't a Thalmor spy." Said Delphine leaning on the table.

"You're the one who took the horn!?"

"Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless innkeeper act."

"Why did you take the horn and what do you want from me?"

"I'm part of a secret organization that is looking for you or someone like you. Rumors spread that you are the Dragonborn and the Greybeards had summoned you. Sorry if I don't take to easy on just rabble and gossip."

"I am the Dragonborn the Greybeards sent me to Ustengrav to retrieve the horn, it is a place where only the Dragonborn can make it through."

"That's what they told you. The Greybeards are nothing but predictable. I just gave you the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, does that make me Dragonborn?"

Rohan swallows his tongue, He realizes Delphine was right, here she is just an average Brenton and she was able to make to the horn unscathed in Ustengrav.

"That's what I thought." Said Delphine, "Now I need to see if you are really Dragonborn, the only way to prove if you devour a dragon's soul. Can you do it, devour a dragon's soul?"

"Yes that's how I learned in the first place."

"Good, then you would have no problems proving it."

"What organization are you talking about? What group are you part of?"

"Don't worry about that right now, I need to see if I can trust you."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"If you don't trust me, then you were a fool to come here. Now to see if you're the Dragonborn, we going to need to kill a dragon and I know where the next one is going to strike. Here!" Delphine points to her map, "Kynesgrove."

"How do you know where the dragon attacks?"

"You should know, you're the one who got me the Dragonstone from Bleaks Fall Barrow. The stone is a map of dragon burial sites."

"Burial sites?! Wait a minute, you're saying that dragons aren't just coming back! That they are coming back to life!?"

"Exactly, and they're not a zombie dragon. Something is making them back to life with their full power."

"Can you at least tell me what was the name of your faction or your job or something?"

Delphine shakes her head. Rohan was now annoyed, "Okay no! I'm not doing this first the Greybeards only reveal a few things to me and keep their big secrets hidden away now I got an innkeeper with a room that can arm and army not telling me for who she is! I'm tired of this secrecy, my life is filled with enough mystery and void already! Bye bye, I came here for the horn and that is all." Rohan leaves the room.

"You'll be back this is your destiny."

Rohan rides off to High Hrothgar, he decide to take his horse to cut the time in half. He goes into the monastery and see Arngeir doing his usual meditating. "Master. I have the horn." Rohan hands Arngeir the war horn. "Excellent, we can now teach the final of Unrelenting force, Dah. Einarth will teach you."

Einarth coming out of the shadows of the temple comes forth and speaks, "Dah!" his old whisper engraves the word into the ground, Rohan steps on the word and hears it in his mind. _"Dah" "Dah" "Dah" "PUSH" "Dah" "Dah" "Dah"_. Einarth gives Rohan his knowledge of the word and Rohan was ready to project it into a shout. "It is time to inmate you formally as Dragonborn." Says Arngeir, the other three Greybeards stand around Rohan making a diamond as Arngeir stood in front. "Remain standing between us and prepare yourself, few can withstand the Greybeard's shout."

The greybeards raised their arms high and roared their thundering Thu'ums :

_Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau!_

_Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth__**!**_

_Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok!__  
_

The words shook Rohan's body as his mind and soul began to intertwine as one. He felt soul burned and heard his spirit roared like a dragon. Lightning strikes as the Greybeards finish shouting, Rohan's shadow cast for a brief moment and didn't show of a nord but the shadow looked to be of a dragon. The rumbling and lightning stops as the Greybeards exhale. "You have withstand the shouts of the Greybeards, High Hrothgar is open to you Dragonborn." The greybeards go back to their usual things and Rohan talks to Arngeir. "My mind, it's like can think clearer. "Mah hin nah dovah sos, lok val" (I feel my dragonblood more now). Arngeir, "You're draconic is getting better. Did you know what we said?" Rohan nods, "You said, _Long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. __You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it._"

"Very good. You are one step closer to your destiny."

"What is my destiny?"

"That is for you to decide, we can show you the Way but only you choose to follow." Arngeir leaves to do more meditating. Rohan leaves the temple and stands outside breathing the cool crisp wind. He looks over and see mostly all of Skyrim, the sun was setting. "I know my way."


	5. He has risen

"So why Kynesgrove? Why would a dragon be at an old mining village?" said Rohan trotting his horse behind Delphine's. "Some time ago, my predecessors killed off all the dragons and buried them. One of the dragons was buried where Kynesgrove was built." Said Delphine. They were making their way in the Eastmarch forest, just passing Windhelm. "We're close." Said Rohan reading the sign that pointed to the direction of Kynesgrove. Rohan kicked his horse to pick up some pace as he ran up the road. Delphine rode up to catch Rohan. They ride their horses to the Kynesgrove. A weird wind chills the air for moment. Rohan stops his horse and his eyes go blank. "Are you alright?" said Delphine.

"_That energy, I know that energy! I can feel its heart beating, I can hear its wings cut the air."_ Delphine was still looking at Rohan with confusion, "Rohan did you hear me? Whats is wrong?"

Rohan remained silent, his heart starts beating fast. "We have to hurry! Something is happening!" said Rohan mushing his horse to Kynesgrove. The two make it to the small community. They see people running and screaming, a girl runs out of inn and stops them. "Run away! A dragon is attacking!"

"Where!"

"It flew up near the dragon burial site, I don't know whats its doing but I'm not going to find out." The girl runs with the mob out of the village. Rohan and Delphine dismount their horses and run up the hill that leads to the burial mound. "Gods I hope we're not too late." Said Delphine. Rohan heart was still racing his mind was stuck on the energy he was feeling. A big black dragon flies over them and begins to cast a spell on the dragon grave site. "Wha…Whats happening?" said Delphine. Rohan stood in shock, he recognize that dragon, "It's….it's you."

Dark clouds loom over and a strange wind blows. The dragon hovered over the grave, a black aura rise from the burial mount as the dragon speaks, "Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" The shout lies to the grave and ground shakes. "Slen Tiid Vo!"

The grave burst open and out roars a dragon skeleton. It walks out with nothing but it bones showing. It was a spooky sight even for Rohan. The dragon looked at the black dragon with a toothy grin, forms of flesh appear on it and it regains its skin, it looked how Rohan would absorb the soul but in reverse. "Alduin thuri! (Alduin overload)" says the dragon, "Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik? (An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient kings?)"

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir. (Yes, Sahloknir, My trusted ally.) The black dragon then looks at Rohan who was standing there with his helmet glaring at the dragon with utter hatred, "Ful,losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid dov do hi. (So, my false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon.)

Rohan remained silent.

"You do not even know our tongue do you? Such arrogance to dare take yourself the name of dovah!"

"Ha! Vokul Sahlo Vith! (Evil weak serpent) Zu alok him viik! (I will arise on your defeat)!"

The dragons laugh, "The courage in this one's voice!" says Sahloknir, "Impressive from such a weak mortal! Look at that armor he wears, are those bones of dovah?"

"Really now? Did you think wearing that hunk of garbage you call armor is going to intimidate me!" says the black dragon.

"No not really, but I was hoping it would give you a hint on what I'm going to do to you. You will pay for what you did to Helgen!" shouted Rohan as memories of Helgen come back to him.

"Yes I remember you, you weren't among the sahsunaar (villagers) but of the sahkelle (prisoners) I see you have risen from the ashes! No matter, Sahloknir krii daar joore! (kill these mortals)

The dragon flies off as Sahloknir shouts his frost breath at Rohan and Delphine. Rohan quickly rolls out of the way. "FUS RO DA!" the thundering thu'um shoots out at Rohan's mouth hitting Sahloknir hard. "HA!" taunts Sahloknir, "You think your thu'um excels mine? I see that you mortals have become arrogant as I slept. YOL TOOR SHUR!" the firebreath shoots at Rohan burning him but Rohan charges through the flames.

Delphine shoots Sahloknir with her bow; some arrows make their mark but do little damage, "Dammit". Rohan shoots his bow as well but Sahloknir aerials from them, with a quick timed shot Rohan shoots Sahloknir in the mouth, the arrow goes down the dragon's throat. "GAH!" croaks Sahloknir he then lands on the ground choking slightly. Given the chance Rohan and Delphine charges at the dragon giving everything they got. Cutting, slicing, and stabbing was what their swords were doing to the dragon. Sahloknir bit slammed his tail and pushed with his wings. Rohan grabs Delphine's shield and with a good bash hits Sahloknir in the face hard.

He then cleaves his sword on the dragon splitting its nose. "Back in the dirt you fuck!" yells Rohan as he does one more good slam of his sword on Sahloknir, killing the dragon. Delphine and Rohan were both out of breath, "Well" says Delphine, "That…takes care of that." Rohan was still breathing heavily; he falls to his knees as his mind was still fixated on that black dragon that flew away. Sahloknir's body begins to make a crackling sound and he burns off returning to his skeleton self. "Something's happening!" yell Delphine she watches Sahloknir's soul flow into Rohan as he remained looking the other way on his knees. "Gods above, you really are Dragonborn."

Rohan wasn't talking, his armor dripped of Sahloknir's blood, _"So that's the dragon's name Alduin. That's the bastard that was in Helgen, that was the dragon in my dream. All that killing, all that bloodshed, innocent men, women and children. I'll make that bastard pay!"_

Delphine walks up next to Rohan as he remained on his knees silent. "I owe you some answers don't I." she says, "Go ahead, nothing held back." Rohan mind comes back to him as he hears Delphine's voice, so he takes of his helmet, gets on his feet and turns to her. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?!" Rohan's tone was strong and brassy; he was annoyed from all the cloak and dagger he kept receiving. "I am one of last of the organization called the Blades."

"The Blades?! You mean the people who protected the Dragonborn emperors?"

"That's right but other than that we were the Emperor's protectors, we served as dragon slayers, people who bent on exterminating the dragons. We served and protected the Dragonborn. For the Dragonborn was the ultimate dragonslayer and can kill a dragon permanently."

"So whats really going on here?" said Rohan, "We know that they are coming back to life, but why?!"

"I don't know, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw that big black dragon."

"I saw that dragon before."

"Really?! Where?"

"That was the dragon that attacked Helgen! Where he killed all those people." Rohan's face fills with so much sorrow and his mouth quivers, "Gods, I can hear their screams, I can still hear their fucking screams!"

"Rohan, listen to me." Delphine tries to comfort him but she can see his eye water a bit, "Everything is fine, we just have to think up a plan. We are going to stop this dragon no matter what."

"It's going to be my duty to get vengeance, I will avenge all those people!" Rohan regains composure.

"And vengeance you shall get! But we have to figure out who's behind this." Delphine thinks for moment, "Best bet is the Thalmor."

"The Thalmor shits?! That's your best guess? Why those high elf pricks?"

"Rohan think about it, the Empire catches Ulfric Stormcloak and he's about to be executed meaning the war is about to be over, but a dragon appears and attacks the village, Ulfric escapes and the war is back on. Who else advantages about that than the Thalmor?"

Rohan contemplates Delphine's theory, "You're right, the Empire is distracted with the Stormcloaks, they were already trying to dig themselves out of a hole with the Great War and now this civil war is happening and they getting into a bigger hole. Those Aldmeri assholes are having a fucking field day!"

Aside from his language Delphine was glad Rohan can have a sense of clarity in seconds. "I'll need to think up a plan. I got an idea, we need to get into their embassy Haafingar."

"Isn't that place locked up tighter than a virgin's cunt?" said Rohan.

"I'll have to come up with something. You need to stay here in Eastmarch until I call for you." Says Delphine, "Its best you hang in Windhelm for the time being, Thalmor spies are everywhere, so its best you stay in a place you know for sure they wouldn't have the guts to be."

Rohan and Delphine ride their horses from Kynesgrove and then part ways, Delphine returns to Riverwood, as Rohan heads toward Windhelm.

**Word from the writer:** Do you think we getting to some big parts? I think we are, I really wanted to show more emotion with Rohan for now on cause I feel like I don't flesh him out as much. One of my reviewers said I should flesh out my characters a bit more, so a little more emotion will fall through. Rohan is a buff and fierce nord but he is sensitive. This is a little short than I have written before but I really want to get some holes filled in so I can write more parts. Review, criticize (constructive only) favorite or whatever. THANKS FOR READING :)


	6. One sighted

The snow had just finished blowing as sundown begins; Rohan pays the stableman to tend to his horse as he makes his way to the front gate of the city of Windhelm. Two stormcloaks guard the gate; they see Rohan with his dragonbone armor and his amulet of Talos jingling from his neck. "Hail Talos!" shouts one of the guards as she pounds her heart with her fist. "Hail." Said Rohan saluting back. "Welcome brother nord." Said the other Stormcloak. The gate opens as Rohan walks in the cold historical city. _"These people are fairly nice." _ Rohan watches and sees the common rabble in any city of Skyrim, people doing their regular routines. Rohan looks over and sees two nord men harassing a dark elf woman.

"You come here with your stink, you pollute our city with your filth and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!" shouts one nord.

"We haven't taken a side cause it's not our fight!" replies the dunmer.

"Hey maybe these gray skins refuse to fight cause they are imperial spies!" says the other nord.

"Imperial spies! You can't be serious!?" says the dark elf, her voice sounded like tears were forming of hurt feelings.

"Perhaps we can see you tonight little spy; we got ways on finding out who you really are!"

The two men leave and the dark elf remains there with small tears coming down her cheeks. Rohan goes over to console her, "Are you alright ma'am?" The dark elf quickly wipes her tears and an angered look goes on her face as she sees Rohan, "Do you hate the dark elves! Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave!?"

"No, I'm just…

"I'm sick of you nords waltzing about, pushing us around! You think you're all big and bad don't you!?"

"Madam I was just seeing….

"You look down on us don't you!? You think cause we're elves we are less than living things!? I know your kind!"

"Madam if you just…

"Why do you hate us huh? Why do you hate me cause of my skin!?"

Rohan smiles at her, "Now why would I hate such a pretty face."

The dunmer woman's face go blank, she had lived in Windhelm most of her life and she had never heard anyone say such a kind thing to her like that and it was coming from a nord of all people. "Pretty face?"

Rohan nods, "You're beautiful."

The dunmer tries to smile, she wanted to but she was overcome with so much emotion that she just runs off. Rohan watches her scurry off with a peculiar look on his face. _"This is one interesting city."_ He decides to go to the inn called Candleheath hall for food and board. The inn was nice and warm, he sees the counter with the bartender near a long hall of bedrooms and the upstairs was where the fireplace was and where everyone would stand or sit around hearing the bard play. Most of the people were nords and only a few imperials and a dark elf as a bard.

Rohan sits at the counter as the bartender was wiping the tankards clean. "Welcome to Candlehearth hall, what can I do for ya?" the bartender had a nonchalant tone as she kept cleaning. "Room and some mead please." Rohan puts his coin on the counter. The bartender takes it and fixes Rohan a mug. "There's a room free at the upper left, just plop your head down when you get tired." Rohan drinks his mead in silence still thinking about Alduin and the dragon attack.

Word traveled around fast as a villager from Kynesgrove came here and told about the attack. The man was upstairs telling everyone the tale, "I saw it with my own eyes, its scale were black and its eyes were red. It just roared at the ground and another dragon pops out!"

The people gasp and murmur, the man continues, "Then I see this man with strange armor ride in and kills the dragon. He had an armor made out of bones, he looked like a dragon himself." Rohan took his drink and headed to his room as he overheard the man's story. He didn't want any attention especially now. He had to be lying low for Delphine.

Rohan fell quickly to sleep and had another dream, _He was at Helgen again but this time the whole village was in ashes. His head was on the chopping block as Alduin stood over the wall laughing at him. His birth and adoptive parents stood around him smiling but Rohan wasn't for his head was about to be chopped off, he looks to see the headsman, it was the mysterious old man from the ruined cottage "Do you know your way Rohan?" He says with a smile as his axe slams into Rohan's neck._

Rohan suddenly awakens, it was now morning. _"Gods do I need a woman and some drink."_ He gets dress in some old clothes and has his dragonbone sword chained to his leather belt. He locks the door of his room and sits down at the counter. The bartender walks up to him, "Hungry? Got some fresh meat and cheese."

"Thank you." Rohan puts the gold on the counter. She hands him the plate of food and Rohan eats quietly. "Don't really get much new comers in here." Said the bartender trying to spark up a conversation, "Windhelm is the perfect city for a nord though, just as long as you stay clear of those elves."

Rohan stops eating, "Hmm?"

"The dark elves, those gray skins! They'll snip your pocket if you aren't careful. Glad Ulfric put them in the Grey Quarter, keep the scum with the scum, that's what I always say."

"The scum?" Rohan sounded a little offended and he wasn't even a dunmer.

"Aye scum. Them lizards too, glad they stay at the docks, don't know what you'll catch when you're around them."

Rohan couldn't believe what he was hearing; this woman just stood there and went on a racial tirade out of nowhere. She was just slamming racial slurs and stereotypes like it was a common topic to talk about and her figuring that Rohan was a nord he would agree with her. He never heard anything so disgusting in his life. Rohan was never raised in a household where you judge someone by their race or culture. It never went on with him growing up.

He takes his food and goes upstairs seeing that he didn't wanted to hear another word from the racist bartender. The bard was singing a ballad called the Age of Oppression a pro Stormcloak song as a waitress in a revealing tavern outfit puts a mug of ale on Rohan's table, "Don't mind Elda, her bigotry is from the oblivious politics here."

"Are all the nords here so prejudiced?"

"Not all, I'm not. Nilsine the florist isn't so high sprung on racial bigotry either, and then you got old Brunwulf, he's a decorated war hero from the Great War a lot of people respect him and even do the elves."

"Yesterday I saw two nords harassing a dunmer woman."

"I bet one of them is Rolf."

"Rolf?"

"Rolf Stone-fist the younger brother of Galmar Stone-fist."

"Galmar Stone-fist? Isn't he Ulfric's right hand man."

"Mmmhmm, He's the head general of the Stormcloaks. Which means Rolf goes around acting like he owns half the city. The pathetic imp isn't even fighting in the war."

"He never joined the Stormcloaks?"

"Nope, he said he would if it wasn't for his 'bad knee'." The two laugh, Rohan looks at the waitress up and down. She had dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes; her body was curvy all around. She notices Rohan observing her, "Like what you see big boy?"

"Yes I do, you're swollen in all the right places my dear."

She chuckles to herself, "I'm Susanna." She says in a flirtatious tone.

"Rohan."

"That's such a nord name, it suits you. It sounds so strong." She leans near him revealing her cleavage a bit more. Rohan takes a quick glance but looks back at her. "You know." She says, "I normally don't pal around with most men but there is something about you that I like."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, well if you are in the mood for some real drink you should head to the Grey Quarter. They got this place called the New Gnisis Cornerclub. They got better drinks than here. But you didn't hear it from me."

"I'll check that out sometimes. Maybe with you."

Susanna just winks at him and goes back to waitressing other tables. Rohan puts a nice tip on the table and leaves. The wind was chilling the city but it felt so good on his bones. He makes his way to the market were most of the townspeople were. "Do you have any moonstone?" said Rohan talking to the black smith.

"Aye, that I do." The black smith put a ingot out for Rohan, "90 septims." Rohan hand him the gold, "Mind if I sit on your stool?" The blacksmith nods and Rohan sits down and pulls out his sword. He begins to smooth it with the moonstone, sharpening as it smoothes. The blacksmith looked at the sword, "What type of metal is that?"

"Bones." Said Rohan still smoothing.

"Bones? From what?"

"An animal."

The blacksmith was still didn't understand but leaves Rohan to his work. His apprentice was a young nord woman. "I can't wait; Ulfric is going to address the people soon. Is my hair okay, oh I need to wash up fast, how are my clothes?"

"Stop going off like a child and finish up your work girl! I don't want to miss the speech."

"Ulfric's delivering a speech?" said Rohan overhearing.

"Yes!" says the apprentice, "He's going to improve the moral of the people with the war effort. I'm so excited; I get to see Ulfric even closer. His voice is so moving. It's great that I can make weapons for the great Stormcloak army but I also get hear Skyrim's greatest hero speak."

Rohan does a sarcastic huff under his breath and finishes his sword. He goes into the market and browses at the stores. He was doing his usually friendly antics around the towns people, He bought a flower and gave it to the old woman sitting on a bench by herself, he bought some candy for the children, and mingled with the people. He then sees an old noble wandering around with a sunken look on his face. "Sir is everything alright?" asked Rohan

"Hmmm? Forgive me my mood is off, me and my wife are in mourning."

"I'm sorry to hear that, may I ask who?"

"Our….our daughter. She was murdered."

Rohan's heart sunk he doesn't have any children but he could imagine the amount of pain the man was feeling. "I'm very sorry sir."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, I've been drinking to keep my mood in high spirits but it does no good. If only I can find an amulet of Arkay and give it to my wife it would remind her that our Friga is in a better place."

Rohan reaches in his pocket and pulls out an amulet of Arkay; he would wear the amulet when he would go in nord tombs to show he respected the dead. "You can have mine."

"Huh? Thank you sir! Here let me give you some coin."

"There's no need."

Rohan pats the man's shoulder and walks on to explore more of the city. He sees the Temple of Talos and decides to pay his respect to the god. The temple was bright from the sun rays that cast through the window and only dim torches were lit. It looked like any temple; it had rows of pews that face the giant gold statue of Talos. There were other people praying, some priest was communing and a couple of Stormcloaks were finish praying was just leaving. Rohan sat in the front row, kissed his amulet from around his neck and begins to pray, _"Mighty Talos please help me. Keep me sane, keep me composed. You were Dragonborn just like me, I need your guidance, I need to be shown the way. Help me merciful God!"_ A old nord man sits next to him; the man looked to be of a warrior or a veteran. He bows his head and says a silent prayer. The man then sees Rohan, "You're not from around here are you?"

Rohan shakes his head.

"Are you wanna of those 'Skyrim for the nords' types?"

"No, why should I be?"

The man does a dry giggle, "Then you're like me, you see past the one sighted bigotry most of the nords have here."

"Any reason why?"

"Ulfric." Said the man with a sigh, "He's a good leader and he's loyal to his men but if you're not a nord Ulfric will never trust you."

"Ugh ridiculous!"

"Aye, his father was never like that. There was a time where Windhelm was so welcoming to our Dunmer brethren."

"But why is it like that now?"

"Ulfric's father knew his son was the greedy type, over using his power when he had the chance. He was never meant to become the Jarl. Ulfric was sent to High Hrothgar, to become a Greybeard."

"That's where he learned to shout. Right?"

"Aye, and he abused that power, the Way of the Voice clearly stated that mortals are only allowed to use the Thu'um as a way of worship and not to by force. Ulfric used it during the war and when he fought Torygg. It shows that when he has power he uses no matter what the circumstances."

"So why so bigoted to non nords. I understand the preserving the homeland but there is no need for racism."

"If more nords thought like you boy we would be in a better shape. Ulfric is so contempt about this war he doesn't even know most of the stuff that is happening in the city. I'm sure you heard what happen to the Shatter-shields?"

Rohan shakes his head.

"Their daughter Friga was murdered recently." Rohan then remembers the noble from the market.

"She was the third woman this month, the first was a jeweler, the second was the baker's wife. Windhelm is plague with a shady killer and our Jarl is too busy with the war he started. The key about being a Jarl is you put your people first, no matter what! But the people just follow so blindly to Ulfric like zombies."

Rohan nods agreeing with him, "I'm Rohan." He says shaking the man's hand.

"Brunwulf, Brunwulf Free-winter."

"I heard of you, you're a war hero from the Great War."

"People call me a hero cause I killed a lot of elves but I really don't fall into that. Nobody really is a hero in a war and nobody never really wins."

A guard then bursts in the temple, "Citizens of Windhelm report near the palace, the Jarl is about to speak." Everyone goes outside as Rohan follows Brunwulf. All the townspeople gather around near the Palace of Kings. Ulfric Stormcloak steps out on the high wall that surrounds the palace. The people cheer as they see him, well most of the nords at least, Brunwulf and Rohan stayed silent.

"People of Windhelm!" said Ulfric, "Sons and daughters of Skyrim. I have gathered you today to report of the war effort on freeing our beloved home! The news I tell you is that we are one step closer on becoming victorious!"

The people cheer louder, Brunwulf does a huff, "He says that every time."

Ulfric quiets the crowd, "But the imperial dogs still think they can throw the shackles of oppression upon us!" The people boo. "They think we will bend down and lick the boots of their Thalmor puppet masters! But I tell you this; I will not let them break you! I will not let them enslave you, making you shy away of your great Nord heritage! I will pluck them off our land one by one or die trying!" The people cheer even louder. "Yes my people yes I will continue this fight until we are free and or until my heart stops beating. But there is more than just cleansing our land from foreign laws and foreign cultures. We have a greater problem on our hands, the dragons that we once thought had passed have return to terrorize us, just recently one of our hamlets was attacked by a dragon! But I tell you this; you are safe with me for I am your protector!" The people cheer again some even shouting in the crowds, "We know you'll protect us Ulfric!"

"It's Ulfric! Ulfric is the Dragonborn!"

"He can shout like the dragons do, Dragonborn Ulfric!"

Rohan shook his head in disbelief, _"They're giving the credit to him!?"_

"But don't let the flying beast scare you!" said Ulfric, "It's the Empire that should! They want you as their slaves! They want you to bleed for them, to fight their wars! Well I say Skyrim has done enough bleeding and fighting for an Empire that can't fight back! Skyrim has done enough slavering for an Empire that won't slave for them as well!" Cheers all around. "Will you let me do this on my own I will if you want me to!"

"No Jarl Ulfric!"

"We will never abandoned you!"

"I will fight beside you!"

"Then people join my ranks! I am now opening full voluteerment for the Stormcloak army, from boys can join starting at the age of 14 and girls may join starting at the age of 16! All true sons and daughters of Skyrim are welcome!" Ulfric then leaves back into the palace.

People than ran up to a table where a Stormcloak officer sat filling out names that was given. Brunwulf and Rohan shook their heads in shame, "He's desperate, he's sending out children now. All so he can elevate his power. Despicable!" spats Brunwulf. An elderly imperial woman walks past them with a mad look on her face. "What wrong Viola?" said Brunwulf. The woman walks up to them, "I can't believe it! The Jarl just stood there and said nothing about the Butcher."

"The Butcher?" said Rohan

"Remember that shady killer I told you about?" said Brunwulf.

Rohan nods.

"Well that's what Viola here is calling him."

"Yep, the killer just cut up the victims like they were lambs and Jarl just stood there with his dumb speech about the war and not say anything about it and the people just cheered. Do they even care that there is a killer on the streets?! He prays on woman at night, I told everyone to never walk alone at night! But nobody listens, they all saw what happen to poor Friga!"

"Calm down Viola, tell you what my friend here will look into it." Said Brunwulf.

Rohan glanced at Brunwulf, "Huh?" Brunwulf just shrugged.

"Oh that's splendid, come by my house anytime if you want to talk about the investigation." Viola then walks off.

"Come on." Said Brunwulf, "Let's go get a drink."

- New Gnisis Cornerclub

Suvaris Atheron was just a simple dark elf woman, she has a good job at the Shatter-shields shipping company and her social life is going very well, among the elves that is, the nords not so much. She was sitting at a table in the Cornerclub having a drink with her friend Nirayne a high elf woman. "I tell you Nirayne he just looked me in those eyes and said 'Why would I hate such a pretty face', I know he wasn't lying . Those blue eyes of his, they were as bright as the afternoon sky when the clouds are gone."

Nirayne giggles and takes a sip of her drink, "Okay a nord called you beautiful. Whats the big deal?"

"Because Nirayne, it lets me know that not all nords are cold as the winter here. For a brief moment he made me feel so special. His voice was so deep and calm. Ooooh!" Suvaris closes her eyes for moment, trying to reimagined the nord who talked to her the other day.

"Are you having an orgasm?" joked Nirayne.

"Is she still gawking about that nord who talked to her near the plaza the other day?" said Ambarys, the owner and bartender of the club.

"Yep, the poor girl sounds smitten." Jokes again Nirayne.

"You know Suvaris, I bet that nord wanted something from you." Said Malthyr, "He wanted whats between your legs."

"Oh shut it ! All of you!" snapped Suvaris.

"Think about it." Said Ambarys, "You've lived here for almost fifteen years, you came here as a girl and you've witness the prejudiced the nords bring on us all the time. And then some random nord comes up to you and compliments? Sounds like a cunt call to me." Ambarys. Nirayne and Malthyr laugh.

"You three are unbelievable, I mean he didn't look like he was from here. Yeah he was nord and nords are from Skyrim but he looked like came from somewhere else."

"He could've been from the imperial side of Skyrim. Those nords are not so one sided than the ones here on the Stormcloak side." Said Sadri who was sitting in the corner at another table.

"Pfft! All nords are one sighted, some are nice but they mostly feel sorry for you." Said Ambarys.

The door then opens and in comes Brunwulf and Rohan. "Hello there!" said Brunwulf getting a warm welcome from Malthyr and Sadri, "Brunwulf it's good to see you again!" Rohan and Brunwulf sit at the counter and order their drinks. Suvaris's face goes a light gray as she sees the two nords. "Whats wrong?" said Nirayne.

"That man Brunwulf is with. That's him!" said Suvaris in a whisper. Nirayne glances over and looks at him, "No wonder you were so smitten. He's not half bad to look at, even for a nord."

"Ssshhh! Keep your voice down."

"You wanna go talk to him?"

"No!"

"Fine I will." Nirayne gets up and walks to the counter. Suvaris watches Nirayne mingle with Rohan, they were laughing and looking like they were enjoying each other's company. _"Ugh! That fucking Altmer bitch! Always trying to muscle in. Oh shit she's bringing him over here!"_

Nirayne leads Rohan by the hand to her and Suvaris's table, "Suvaris." She said, "This is Rohan, Rohan meet my friend Suvaris."

"I remember you." Said Rohan with a smile, "You're the beauty from the plaza, I finally get your name."

Suvaris blushes a bit, she wanted to say something but her throat quickly became dry. All she did was kept silent and gave a crooked smile. "So Rohan has told me that he's visiting from Rorikstead."

"Oh really." Says Suvaris dryly.

"Yeah, Brunwulf is my uncle." Said Rohan. Earlier before he had told Brunwulf of him being here. He knew he could trust Brunwulf, so Brunwulf decided to pose as his uncle.

"So you're from Rorikstead, have you came here to join up with the war?" said Nirayne.

"No, don't really think I could fall in with the Stormcloak's material. But it doesn't mean I'll be on the Empire's camp either."

"It's not your fight then?" Said Suvaris her voice finally picking up.

"Aye, most of the nords believe it is but really it doesn't have to be. This war is just one big political debate."

"You know a lot of nords here wouldn't even sit at a table with mer women. I see you inherited your uncle's unbigoted personality."

"Yes well I believe racial problems are only caused by the person who makes it a problem. I don't bring up race or racial issues so there's no problem. I'll just call you a woman and you'll just call me a man."

The two elves were amazed by the nord's unbiased ways, they found him very attractive.

"How are you with elf woman Rohan?" said Nirayne.

"Like I said I don't folly into race, I see a woman and that's it."

"But have you ever been with an elf?" said Suvaris.

"My first girlfriend was a Bosmer." That was true, Rohan did had a love for a wood elf girl back in Cyrodiil.

"That's exquisite." Flirted Nirayne hatching an idea. "Suvaris you wanna come with us, I gonna give Rohan a look around the Grey Quarter."

"What's there to show off, it's a damn dump." Said Suvaris.

"Suvaris." Jeered Nirayne trying to make a hint to Suvaris.

"Oh sure!" said Suvaris catching on. The three leave the bar and walk around the small district conversating, they then go to the docks where they showed where the Argonians worked and lived they spent the rest of the day walking around town. "I heard some murders been happening." Said Rohan as they walked back to the Grey quarter as the day was about to end.

"Yes tragic isn't it. A lot of the racist believe that the killer is one of us cause the victims have been only nord women." Said Suvaris, "That nosy imperial woman Viola has been bugging everybody about it, even us. She says we need to do a buddy system." The three then laugh.

"Well here we are, my place." Said Nirayne, "You wanna come in Rohan, I'm sure your uncle wouldn't mind if you stay out for a while longer."

"Sure." Rohan, Suvaris and Nirayne walk in and have some drinks. They talk for a bit longer and drink some more. Rohan was getting a little drowsy so he gets up and prepares to leave. "Ugh, I should head out, it's late."

"Oh don't go so soon. Why don't you stay the night." Said Nirayne as she sat him back down.

"You sure it's alright?"

"Yeah, Nirayne has an extra bed upstairs." said Suvaris. Nirayne leads Rohan to her bedroom, both Suvaris and her were giggling. "Here we are!" said Nirayne.

"Where's the extra bed, I only see one." Nirayne then pushes Rohan on the bed laughing playfully.

"Ah I see how you two are, getting a man drunk so you take advantage of." Said Rohan laughing and smiling, "Well I can tell you this, I ain't that drunk!" He then grabs Nirayne and pins her to the bed. They all begin to wrestle playfully as they were taking off each other's clothes. Rohan falls on the bed tired from all the wrestling. Nirayne gets on top of him completely naked, she sees his amulet lying on top of his muscled chest. "An amulet of Talos, you are a nord indeed."

"You're not going to throw me to the Aldmeri wolves are you?" joked Rohan. Nirayne kisses the amulet provocatively, "I respect all the Gods." She then sucks on it as she grinds her hips on Rohan's crotch. Rohan licks his upper lip getting hard in seconds. Suvaris then comes in on the bed naked as well, she and Nirayne begin to kiss passionately. Rohan grins, "Something tells me you two do this periodically." They then start kissing Rohan's body. Rohan grew goosebumps all over, he almost forgotten how enchanting elven woman were with their tongues.

They have a rough threesome, Suvaris was now living a fantasy, as she laid on the bed while Nirayne squeezes her breast and Rohan thrusts his massive cock. The intercourse lasted for hours into the night.

It was a cold cloudy morning as usual in Windhelm. Rohan laid in between two elf women as he sleeped peacefully. The elves snuggled close to his chiseled body but they all quickly awoke when they hear a chilling scream from outside.

They rush quickly dressed in under clothes outside to see the commotion. A middle aged dunmer woman was screaming at the top of her lungs as looked down to a horrific sight. "Idesa what wrong!" said Suvaris as runs to her and grabs her close, she then looks down and gasps sickly as she sees the horror. Nirayne and Rohan run up and see it too. There on the ground laid the torn mangled body of the Candlehearth hall's waitress Susana.

**Word from the writer: **When I'm not doing any action I add in some sex scenes, then again I do both. But I'm not going full on perverted "Lusty Argonian Maidesque" type, I'll keep it passionate but I have to say the whole elven girl on girl part is a little hot to me. Sorry if I grossed you out a bit. Not every woman Rohan sees fucks him okay! I just want to make him a little of the ruggishly handsome hero playboy. So review tell what I did right and or wrong and THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Beware the Butcher!

"Alright everyone back up!" says a Windhelm guard as he pushes a crowd of people back from the mangled corpse.

"What's happening?"

"Gods it Susanna! The bastard got Susanna!"

The townspeople cry and moan as they see the horrific sight of the Candle Hearth hall waitress, Susanna lie there dead, chunks and pieces torn from her body. "Everyone remain calm." Said Jorlief, he was the steward to Jarl Ulfric and he was the only looking into the murders but to not much success. "I have the situation under control; now if any has seen anything suspicious please speak to my guardsmen here." The people looked around nervously, they all knew that one of them was the killer but didn't know who. For the killer always return to the crime scene.

Idesa was in Nirayne's house crying and rocking herself back and forth, Suvaris sat besides her rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "It's alright Idesa. Everything is going to be fine."

"I talked to Susanna not just a day ago; she was such a nice woman. Now every time I close my eyes I see her in that horrific state. Her…her body, it was like it got eaten by some animal." Idesa cries even louder. Rohan comes in the room fully clothed and he crouches in front of Idesa, "Did you see anything strange last night? Someone who looked like they were up to something?"

Idesa shakes her head, "No, I was at the Cruel-sea's house the entire night. I only came here this morning to get some things from the shop and that's when I…I…I saw her like that." Idesa cries some more as Suvaris holds her close rocking her back and forth.

"I need to talk to Brunwulf, thanks for the great night girls." Rohan leaves as Nirayne and Suvaris say goodbye. He heads to Brunwulf Free-winter's house. "Where you'd go!" said Brunwulf letting him in, "There's been talk of another murder."

"Yes I know." Rohan sits in the living room, "I saw."

"You what!?" said Brunwulf, "Who was it?"

"Susanna, the girl from the inn. Damn shame, I talked to her earlier yesterday."

"Enough is enough; someone has to put a stop to this. Since the Jarl won't do anything I guess we will!"

"Where does that Viola woman live? She seems to know more about the situation, I'll check with her."

"She has a house in Vulstrand, but its best you check with Steward Jorlief first, he'll give you permission to conduct a full investigation around the city."

"Right, I'll do that and then check with Viola." Rohan paces to the door but catches Brunwulf's hand on his shoulder. "What were you doing with Nirayne and Suvaris last night?"

Rohan does a small grin, "They were just showing me around town." Brunwulf chuckles to himself as Rohan walks out the door, "He likes to get aquatinted I see."

Rohan makes his way to the Palace where Jorlief was in his office, "So you wanna help out with the murders huh?" said Jorlief hearing Rohan's request.

"Yes, I figured I lend a helping hand since most of the people are busy with the war and all."

Jorlief rubs his moustache with his finger and thumb, "Hmmm true, the Jarl is so caught up in it that he's been keeping me busy too. I can't keep up with the murder cases so I'll give you full access on the investigation. Come any time if you need help or some advice, and let me know if you found something."

Rohan bows and heads out to begin the investigation.

The city returns to their daily routine as if nothing happen. People were going to the Stormcloak recruiting station to sign up for the war and Rohan's mood was in disgust. He couldn't believe people were just blowing off the fact that a fourth woman was found dead. He would've thought they would finally take it seriously. He heads to the Valunstrad Quarter where Viola Giordano's house was. He knocks on the heavy door, "Who is it!?" cracked a voice from inside the house. "It's Rohan, you know me from Brunwulf. We talked after Ulfric's speech."

Viola pokes her old crony head out the window and goes unlock all the locks on her door. "So glad you came, welcome! Welcome!" She ushers Rohan inside. "Remove your weapons and place them here, I'm a little bit cautious. Would you like some tea?"

Rohan puts his sword to the side, "No thank you madam. As you know I'm doing the investigation on the murders, can you tell me anything that you know?"

"Yes, yes, I do! Let me go grab something for a second."

Viola goes to one of the back rooms and comes back and drops a thick book filled with papers on Rohan's lap, "That's all the stuff I've been keeping up. I tried giving it to Jorlief but he won't see me, he says I poking my nose around where I don't need too. The nerve of that man! I only care about everyone's safety."

Rohan looks through the book, it had pages of the woman who were murdered an everything. He read the first page,

_Victim 1: Sansa Coldstone (nord) Jeweler from the market. Found in the plaza near the front gate with cuts from her back and her chest. Also many cuts in her inner thighs. It was also stated that her liver and stomach was removed._

_Victim 2: Raijorn Heart-wind (nord) Wife of the baker Dungar. Found near the docks with cuts on throat, chest, back and stomach. Lungs, esophagus and kidneys removed._

_Victim 2: Friga Shatter-shield (nord) student and daughter of Tobjorn and Tova Shatter-shields owners of the Shatter-shield shipping company. Found here in Valstrund, with cuts on her chest, legs, stomach and throat. Also note that multiple skin was missing. Only her heart was removed._

"I've written more, I just recently wrote some stuff on Susanna. I haven't check on what organs were removed but I'm soon going to the Hall of the Dead and sees the body." Said Viola who was sipping a cup of tea.

Rohan reads the half written passage on Susanna, _Susanna "the wicked" Lake-spear, (nord) Found in the Grey Quarter._

Rohan reads some more of the book but most of it was useless inquiries so the rest wasn't helpful. "Thank you. I'll go the Hall ." said Rohan closing the book and heading to the door, "I'll let you know if there is anything else I need from you."

"You sure? Cause I was just on my way."

"No, no it's fine."

"Would you like me to come with?"

"It's fine but thank you for everything." Rohan was trying to leave but Viola kept stopping him.

"You look hungry stay for bite of eat. Have you read about the suspects? You know I've been on a hunch that it was…

" , please! Let me do the investigations." Rohan walks out the door relieved that he was away from the annoying old woman. He goes to the Hall of the Dead of Windhelm, like most cities in Skyrim each had a Hall to honor the death of citizens, preparing bodies young, old, famous and common for their funerals. The Windhelm's hall was very old and ancient; they said Ysgramor himself was prepared for his funeral in that very hall. It was dim like normal halls, and it had a thick smell of embalmment cream and other odors Rohan was trying not to imagine.

"Hello?" said Rohan in the quiet spooky tomb. He walks down the steps and through the narrow halls, the place was very big. He sees an old woman wearing dark robes and a hood examining Susanna's body which was laid out on a table. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The woman turns and sees Rohan; her face was covered in wrinkles, "Oh hello! I was expecting to see Viola here bugging me as usual. It gets lonely down here but that woman will talk up a storm that I just start begging her to leave."

Rohan laughs at the joke. "I'm here to look into the murders; the steward has given me permission to do so."

"Really? Well I can tell you the usual, the victim is a woman, young, nord, and she's got cuts all over her body. But the interesting part is that the cuts are in a peculiar shape. They have strange curves and grooves."

"Are you saying they are done by a certain knife?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. Tools that are used specially for carving flesh. I don't know anyone else who have those type of tools but me." The old woman laughs, "But don't think I'm accusing myself cause I'm not."

"Are any organs removed?"

"Mmmhmm, The uterus and the intestines." Says the woman pointing to the deep gashes on Susanna's lower stomach.

Rohan grimaces when he hears the words. "Ugh! The odor!" The old woman quickly wipes some cream under Rohan's nose, near his upper lip. "Here this help with the smell." Rohan takes a quick whiff and it smelled of powder and rose petals but the musty smell of the room still lingered a bit, it did help though. "Did you see anything strange last night, anyone look like they were up to trouble?"

"Come to think of it no. I see a lot of stuff at night, that Rolf fella out with drinking buddies screaming racial slurs to the Dunmer, that beggar woman eating through the garbage, some stray cats running around, it was nothing special, just a usual night. But I did see one odd thing, blood."

"Blood?"

"Yes small puddles of it, at the grave yard towards the Valstrand quarter. I didn't really look into though, why don't you. You can still see some dried parts just outside the door."

Rohan takes some quick notes and leaves, "Thank you." He said leaving the creepy tomb. Just like the old woman said there were still dried areas of blood on the ground. It looked like it was leading to somewhere. Rohan followed the dried puddles as it leads up to one of the massive houses in the district. Cold ice covered of what was left of a dry smear of blood on the door. The door was tightly locked and the house looked abandoned. Rohan sees a guard walking by, "Excuse me!" said Rohan to the guard, "I've been asked by Jorlief to look at murders, I was wondering if there is any kinda of way I can get in that house?"

"You mean Hjerm?" said the guard.

"Yeah that one." Rohan points to the house.

"That use to be Friga Shatter-shields old place. You might want to check with her parents, they might still have the key."

"Thanks." Rohan goes to the Shatter-shields manor which was a couple of houses down. He knocks on the door and a argonian butler answers. "Yes?" croaks the lizard in his grutty voice. "Is one of the Shatter-shields home, I need to speak to them."

"Master Tobjorn isn't home but Madam Tova is here but she really isn't in the mood to talk. As you know her daughter was killed."

"That's why I'm here it's about their daughter's death. May I come in?"

The argonian looked a bit troubled, not sure if he should. Tova's mood was unpredictable, she commanded that no one bothers her but then again it had something to do with her daughter, so he figures it would be a good idea to let Rohan in. "Please, enter." The butler ushers Rohan inside and leads him upstairs.

"Madam Tova has been on edge due to the tragedy, so please be mindful on what you say." They go to a room at the end of a hall, Tova Shatter-shield was sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, and empty bottles of mead and wine were sprawled everywhere. Her sunken eyes were red from all the crying and alcohol she had drunk.

"Madam Shatter-shield, I have a guest for you." Said the argonian, "He's here to help with Friga's passing."

Tova turned around and sees Rohan, she waves her hand away, gesturing the butler to leave. Rohan sits down at a chair across from hers. "Madam Shatter-shield, before I begin May I offer you my deepest condolences." Tova was silent but she nods. "My name is Rohan Satilus and I have been asked by the Steward on the recent murder investigations."

"I heard of you." Said Tova, her voice was so low and timid, "My husband said this is your amulet." She shows Rohan his old amulet of Arkay that he had given to Tobjorn in the market the other day. "Yes that was mine but its best that you have it."

"Thank you, this amulet lets me know that my little girl is at peace now and her soul is resting solemnly." She grabs one of the bottles that were next to her, "Drink?"

"No thank you ma'am. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Go ahead." Said Tova fixing herself a drink.

"Before your daughter's death, was she spending time with someone you might think was suspicious?"

Tova thinks hard looking back to her daughter's acquaintances,

"She would hang out at the Alchemy shop but it wasn't anything new, she was always interested in interesting things. Skeletons and exotic flowers, you know that kinda of stuff. In fact she was very interested with Claixto's museum; she was always spending her time there."

"Claxito?"

"Claxito Corrium, the man that owns a big collection of things he discovered all over Tamriel. He was one of those adventuring types."

Rohan writes a couple of things down in his notes, "There is one more thing I need of you, it's about your daughter's old house."

"You mean Hjerm?"

"Yes, I would like to investigate it if you don't mind."

"Sure, but I don't know what you're gonna find. My husband had the place cleaned out." Tova gets up and walks to her room for a minute then comes back and hands Rohan the key to Hjerm.

"Thank you Madam Shatter-shield, I assure you I will bring your daughter's killer to justice."

Tova puts her hand on Rohan's buff arm ,"Do it for my daughter, please."

The butler sees Rohan out and Rohan makes his way back to Hjerm. He opens the door and not to his surprise he sees an abandoned home. But he had a funny feeling that something was in there that wasn't supposed to be. He grips his sword tight as it stayed sheathed, for he had a funny feeling something shady has happened here. Rohan looks to the floor and notices scratch marks, as if something has been pushed. He follows the markings to an old chest put aside along the wall. _"That chest was recently put there, Tova said her husband cleared the house out."_ Rohan opens the chest and sees it was filled with flyers:

"_Beware the Butcher! If seen anything suspicious alert Viola Giordano!_

The chest was full with many of the flyers, Rohan shakes his head at the annoyance Viola was. He then looks around the house and notices two wardrobes and a small book shelf were against the walls. Rohan opens one of the wardrobes and it contained nothing but old ragged clothes and some more "Beware the Butcher" flyers. He then checks the book shelf, more flyers but he then discovers a necklace with a strange amulet. The amulet was made of jade and it had eight edges around it, it looked to be carved as a skull. Rohan had never saw a necklace like that before. _"This can be good evidence." _ He puts the necklace in his pocket and checks the last wardrobe._ "Someone has nailed this closet to the wall?" _ He opens the wardrobe and finds nothing, but he remembers Delphine secret door that lead to another part of her room. Rohan pushes the corner of the panel and it slides down, revealing a room. "What in the name of Shor!?" The room had dimly lit candles and baskets of skulls and bones. Some blood was still on some of the bones. But the most shocking part was the table that stood in the corner, it had strange markings etched on it that looked like something from magic. Blood, bones and guts laid on the table looking like it were assembling a body.

"_This looks like some necromancy black magic!?" _ Rohan takes some notes and does a rough but very neat and detailed sketch of the table and leaves. He decides to take what he knew to Jorlief. "Strange amulet indeed." Said Jorlief examining the necklace, "And you found it in Hjerm?"

"Yes it was on a bookshelf, covered up in all these Beware the Butcher flyers I found."

"I've seen those, those were the flyers Viola put up, I always wondered what happened to them." Jorlief looks at the amulet once more, "I don't anything about this necklace, your guess is as good as mine." He hands it back to Rohan, "But keep looking into it, that amulet belongs to someone. Thanks for all the help Rohan, you're doing a lot." Rohan leaves and goes around the town to finish up investigating asking anyone about the amulet. None was helpful. He did some more interviews with the other victim's families. That wasn't that much help either. The sun was starting to set and the day had officially ended.

Rohan decided to catch a drink at Candlehearth Hall. He sits at his table quietly, remembering the kind Susanna as he listens to the bard playing her lute. He stares in his mug of mead and over hears a conversation. It was Rolf Stone-fist and some other nords gathered around drinking and making a muck. "Damn shame what happened to Susanna, I'm gonna miss those jugs she always carried, you know what I mean!" Rolf makes a gesture to his chest resembling breast, the other men laugh.

"She was killed right there in that slum. I bet one of those Grey skins did it!" said one of the men.

"She was always a bloody dark elf lover that Susanna." Spatted another.

"Hey I got an idea." Said Rolf, "Why don't we do a little investigating ourselves."

"What ya mean?"

"I mean we head down to the Grey Quarter and take one of those filthy elves for 'questioning'."

The men grunted and giggled in agreement.

"I say we get that one who owns the pawn shop. I hate the fact he's doing better business here in a nord city!"

"No, the one that's the bartender, he always got a mouth on him that one!"

"How bout the farmer, I saw him looking at nord woman the wrong way couple days ago, I had to go break his nose, filthy grey skin!"

"Why don't you louts shut up so I can enjoy my drink!" said Rohan.

The entire room grew silent and the bard stops playing. Rolf then walks over to Rohan leans over him, "What was that tough guy?" he hissed in Rohan's ear. Rohan then slowly turns to him with a mad look on his face, "I didn't stutter, SHUT UP!"

The room got even quieter; "Hey Rolf, I saw that one getting frilly with some elf girls yesterday!" said one of the nords.

"Is that so!" sneered Rolf, "If there's anything I hate more than elves, is a bloody elf lover! I see ones who betray their own kind nothing but filth." Rolf then swipes Rohan's cup of mead off the table and watches it spill to the floor. "There you go elf lover, have your drink!" The people then laugh, Rohan just kept silent with no emotion but a hint of rage grows in his eyes. "And here's a warning elf lover." Said Rolf, "You better think twice when you talk to a real nord like me that way. Especially one who's name is Stone-fist! You got that?!"

A small grin grows on Rohan's face, "You're name is Stone-fist huh?"

"That's right fake nord and don't you forget it!"

"Well then Stone-fist, how bout you Stone-FIST yourself up the arse!" The people gasp at Rohan's witty swipe.

All but Rolf, He balls his hand into a fist and swings it Rohan's face. Rohan catches it and twists his wrist making a cracking sound. He then brings Rolf's head to the table knocking Rolf out hard as he flew to the ground. The other group of nords charge at Rohan, to aid their friend. One tries to do a big hook but Rohan dodges and counters with two quick jabs to the nord's face; he then knees him in the stomach, bringing the man down. Another comes with a big swing, Rohan dodges again and comes up with his elbow connecting it to the man's nose. The man stumbles back and into the floor. A really big nord comes up from behind and grabs Rohan squeezing him; Rohan swings his head back and into the man's face. The man lets go and Rohan does a swift roundhouse kick to his face again. The man goes down and Rohan sees Rolf regaining conscious. He grabs Rolf by the collar and looks at him with an extremely angry look.

"You wanna know what I hate? I hate druagrs, I hate dragons, I hate frostbite spiders, I hate saber cats, I hate the rain, I hate bad mead, I hate stingy women, I even hate the smell of cheese when shop keepers have it in the sun to long! But the most thing I hate is a fucking nord who think he's better than everyone else! I hate fucking nords who talks with bark but says nothing but shit! I hate fucking nords who call other nords fake but can't stand and fight in the country's name cause of some fucking knee injury. What happened to the knee Rolf, did it get hit with an arrow or something!?"

Rolf shakes his head nervously, he was terrified by the rage he saw in Rohan's eyes. "If I see you anywhere near the Grey Quarter or messing with a dunmer, an Altmer or whatever, I'm gonna beat your fucking teeth in. Understand?" said Rohan with a menacing smile. He slams Rolf back down, Elda the owner comes up the stairs seeing all the commotion. She sees Rolf and the other men on the floor, some were out cold others were moaning in pain. "Get out!" she says pointing to Rohan, "You ain't welcome here no more." Rohan puts a tip on his table and goes to his room to gets his things, leaving the key on the counter as he walks out.

"Don't know why you stayed there in the first place." Said Brunwulf as Rohan was settling in the guest room. "The mead there is bitter." Brunwulf jokes.

"She didn't kick me out cause of the fight; she kicked me out cause I was sticking up for the elves."

Brunwulf does a hearty chuckle, "You should be concentrating with the investigation not getting into fist matches with the 'Sons of Skyrim'." He laughs again as he walked downstairs.

"More like bastards." Mumbled Rohan, he lies down on the bed and looks at the jaded necklace he found. He feels the eight sided edges with his thumb, _"Is he part of a cult? Does this amulet represent a secret order?"_ He puts the amulet in his bag and falls asleep.

The next day Rohan decides to do more investigations on the strange amulet, Jorlief suggested he take the necklace to Claxito Corium's museum and sees if Claxito knew. He enters the building of many wonders and gazes at the collection. Skeletons of extinct animals hanged from the ceiling, weird plants from all over Tamriel and stones of other continents decorate the small building. "Welcome!" says a voice coming from the back. In comes Claxito with a box filled with smooth stones. He puts the box on the table and goes to Rohan, "What can I do for you?"

"Yes hi, I found this peculiar necklace and I like to know more about it, I heard you know many things on strange items." Said Rohan pulling out the necklace and hands it to Claxito. Claxito puts on his glasses and observes the necklace with detail. "Hmmm, yes. I know of this necklace but I really don't know how you came across it."

"Really? What is it?"

"This necklace has to do with magic, dark magic to be exact, necromancy."

"Necromancy?!" Rohan remembers back on the strange table with the gored skeleton, it all made since to him. He found a motive now he just needs a culprit.

"Yes, necromancy but I don't anyone in the city that knows about that stuff that is except…

"Who?"

"The Jarl's court mage, Wuunferth. But those are just rumors. Everyone says he's into that stuff cause for one thing he's always lurking in the shadows, he's known for doing some very weird spells and third…well…he's just plain creepy."

Rohan now had a suspect, he just needed more evidence.

"May I buy this necklace from you? It would look great with my collection."

"Ummm, no thanks. I need this, it's very important."

"Come on, 2000 septims?"

"No, I'll have to decline." Rohan takes the necklace from Claxito. Claxito was still giving offers but Rohan ignores and leaves. Claxito looked a little upset that he couldn't get the necklace. The Palace of Kings was a big but old castle and it took Rohan quite some time to find Wuunferth's office. _"Turn at this hall, go through that room. Keep left, stay right."_ He finally found it at the end of a very narrow hall. The room was dim and only fire from the fireplace served as the light. Wuunferth was perched over his arcane enchanter's table. Not moving or making a sound. "Excuse me Wuunferth?"

"Hrm!" said Wuunferth not leaving the table.

"I have heard you know a lot of magical items and I was wondering if you could look at this necklace I found."

"What does this necklace look like?" Wuunferth was still facing the table focus on his work.

"It's made of jade, eight sided edges, skull carved in it."

"Ah yes, the necromancers amulet."

"Well I've heard that you have been into necromancy?" said Rohan in an interrogating manner.

"I beg your pardon! Of course not! I am one of the most prestigious mages in the destruction school of the College of Winterhold! Why would I be into that dark, twisted magic?! Who do you think you are!?"

"I've been ask to do the investigations of the murders and this necklace is a key clue."

"You're the one Jorlief was talking about, Rohan is it? Well I hope you aren't planning on accusing me of the murders cause unlike you I have been looking into it more the any one. In fact I know where the murderer is going to strike next."

"Really? How?"

"The killer goes in patterns, the first was near the front gate after the crescent moons, next found at the docks during waxing moons, the third was found in Valstrund at half moons and the fourth was in the Grey quarter at full moons. There is only one place left, in the stone quarter near the market, in three days."

"Three days you sure?"

"Yes, that is when the new moons begins. Wait there by midnight and the killer will reveal himself."

Three days later-

Rohan arms himself with one of his dragonbone swords, and puts on a small cloak with a hood. He sat in the corner of the market hiding in the shadows waiting for mid night. Hours had passed and he nods off to sleep for the moment. It was near midnight and Rohan quickly jerks awake hoping he was too late and that Wuunferth's calculations weren't off.

The young apprentice blacksmith walks out of her home and goes to the well on the other side of the market. She was humming to herself a Stormcloak ballad as she lowers the bucket down for some water. She pulls the bucket up with the water and brings out a cup, were she scoops some water to drink. She gulps one cup down and then goes for another; she then sees a reflection in the water. The reflection was what looked like to be a masked man with a long dagger sneaking up behind her. She quickly turns around and sees the man lunges towards her; she lets out a bellowing scream but the masked man puts his hand over her mouth and pins her to the ground as she lets out muffled screams. "Quiet you bitch!" growled the man as he puts his dagger to her throat ready to slice it. Tears go down the woman's cheeks as she is about to accept her fate. But a sword made out of dragonbones goes through the man's chest from the back. A little blood splatters on the woman as the masked man then falls off her.

"Are you alright?" said Rohan calmly as he help the woman up. She hugged him dearly, crying. The blacksmith and some other townspeople come running out to see whats going on, guards then come following in. "Hermir!" yells the blacksmith running to the woman and hugging her close, "Gods what happen to you?" Hermir pointed to the masked man on the ground shakily, she was still shaken up and couldn't get a word out from all the crying.

"You saved her life!" said the Blacksmith to Rohan, "We are entirely grateful!" Rohan smiles and just nods. "All right everyone back up!" said Jorlief with Wuunferth following. Wuunferth sees the dead masked man on the ground and then looks to Rohan and smiles at him. "I knew I could count on you!" said Jorlief patting Rohan on the shoulder.

"Yes but I had some help, Wuunferth knew where the killer was going to attack."

"Yes, Wuunferth told me. Now let's see who was the one plaguing our streets."

Rohan and Jorlief walks to the body and Rohan slowly removes the mask. The people gasps loudly as they see the face. Rohan and Jorlief was shocked beyond reason. "I knew it!" said Viola who was in the crowd. There on the ground was the body of the old imperial man Claxito.

Word from the writer: Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, I really appreciate it. This is the Blood on the Ice quest, I wanted to make it a bit longer but I really want to go back on the Dragon Crisis subject. Also if there is anyone who favor the Stormcloaks, I apologize if I offend, I joined the Stormcloaks when I first started playing but I really aren't that into them anymore. Thanks for reading!


	8. Not so much of a City for a nord

Brunwulf was sitting near the fireplace, reading one of Claixto's old journals, "This is just sad. The man loses his sister so he resorts to murdering a bunch of women so he can try to resurrect her?! I tell you magic is bad news, it's always has been."

"That's what the Redguards believe." Said Rohan who eating some food, "Restoration is good, people need healers."

"Pah! Nothing but a warm mead and some sleep can't heal. That's all I need when elven swords and arrows were cutting my skin." Brunwulf puts the journal down and goes and sit with Rohan at the table. "You know Rohan I've met many people in my past but I never met such a warm outstanding individual yourself. You know, you can always make Windhelm your home."

"He he, Windhelm has always been the city of nords but I find all of Skyrim as my home, no matter where I go."

Brunwulf just smiles at the young adventuring nord. Just then a loud rumble happens and it shakes the house for a moment. "What was that?" said Brunwulf. Rohan quickly gets up from his chair. The house then shakes again and screaming happens from outside. The Brunwulf and Rohan go outside and sees the townspeople scrambling and screaming. He sees Suvaris running with the crowd, "Suvaris! Are the imperials attacking?!"

"NO! DRAGON!" she points to the sky and a blue and red Legendary dragon soars the sky. Blasting frost and fire breath. The dragon the swoops down and pick up some guards, dropping them to their deaths. "Rohan here!" Brunwulf tosses Rohan his dragonbone sword and Rohan goes to slay the dragon. He climbs on top of a building and calls to the dragon, "Dovah! los Krif Zu! Los ni sahsunaar ni krii!" (Dragon fight me! It is not the villagers you want to kill.)

The dragon the lands in front of Rohan and grins maliciously, "Ah Dovahkiin! Los mhine dee toe lok val Alduin!" (Ah Dragonborn, I have a message from Lord Alduin.) The dragon does a thundering shout that flings Rohan back off the building. But Rohan was fine he sees the dragon fly in the sky and lets out his shout "FUS RO DA!" the shout flies in the sky to the dragon, it hits the dragon and the beast goes flying down hard into the Stone quarter. Guardsmen come from all around attacking the winged beast. One guard caught the dragon with a spear but he then burned to death by the dragon's firebreath. Another hits it with an arrow but the dragon grabs the guard in it mouth and shakes her violently, killing her. Rohan runs and hops on top of him and begins to slam his sword in the dragon's head. "Zu toe lok Alduin. Mes zu tin hin, ni dilok!" (I have a message for Alduin. Next time I see him, he will die!) Rohan does the finish blow and kills the dragon.

The people gather around and watch in utter silence as they see the dragon's burning soul flow into Rohan's. The city was dead quiet only few whispering, "He's the Dragonborn."

"I've never thought I see it myself."

"I thought Ulfric was the Dragonborn?"

Rohan usually would get cheers and praises when people would see him slay and absorb the dragon's power. He would expect Windhelm a traditional nord city to be a bit more excited but all he got was cold stares and frighten face. Two guards then grab him and cuffs his wrist behind his back and another guard wraps a gag around his mouth. Rohan struggles to get free but a whack on his head knocks him hard to his knees but he doesn't pass out.

Ulfric was on his throne as usual listening to Galmar's usual ramblings on Stormcloak tactics. "We need to make for Whiterun now; my scouts have already said that legion has been asking to aid the Jarl. We need to hurry before Balgruuf makes that acceptation."

"Know Balgruuf he is denying legion support." Said Ulfric.

"So he's on our side?" ask Galmar.

"No, me and Balgruuf never sought eye to eye, even when we were younger. He was ever so brooding to my ideals."

"If he's not with us, he's against us!"

"So you think I should send him a stronger message?"

"If a message you mean by shoving a sword in his gullet then yes."

Ulfric chuckles to himself, "Balgruuf is no idiot. He knows that we are going to attack, right now he is preparing for it. He already took out some units from the Pale; we just have enough power to take on his entire hold. We need to start defending our territories first."

"We have many men…

"My lord a dragon just attacked!" said a guard come bursting in. Galmar and Ulfric goes shocked. "What! What of the people!" said Ulfric; he couldn't believe a dragon just attacked his city without him noticing. "Mostly injured sir, but some guards were killed."

"Damn!" said Galmar, "What of the dragon!"

"Killed sir by this man." Two guards come in dragging Rohan was handcuffed and gagged and puts him in front of the Jarl. "This man killed it in the market, he was talking to it. Then he took the dragon's soul." Murmuring begins as the people in the entire court as the people hear of the dragon's soul being absorbed. Ulfric walks up to the guards with an anger, "The Dragonborn kills the dragon and saves the city and you put him in chains!" The guards removes Rohan's handcuffs and Ulfric takes off the gag. Rohan doesn't rises but kneels in front Ulfric, even though he didn't agree with much of Ulfric's ways, Ulfric was still a Jarl and Rohan has to respect that. "Rise." Commanded Ulfric. He stares at Rohan, looking into his blue eyes. He was giving Rohan that same look he did back in Helgen.

"My Jarl, you know this man?" said Galmar.

"This man was in Helgen, destined for the chopping block like I. So Dragonborn Satilus, you have saved my city twice over. I do remember that it was you who stopped the mass killer."

"Honor, my Jarl." Rohan didn't know what really to say.

"Aren't you the one that clobbered my brother in the inn?" Said Galmar.

Rohan didn't say anything, for he didn't want to offend.

"You did me a favor." Said Galmar with a grin, "For I was surely going to beat the drunken buffoon myself!"

"So Rohan, what brings you here to my hold?" said Ulfric, "I figured you'd be out with Companions, since word is you are their Harbinger or maybe at High Hrothgar with the Greybeards."

"I was just resting up here for a bit, Jarl Ulfric." He kept his eyes down, every time Ulfric looked at him, he look as if he knew him. As if he'd seen someone like him before. "Look at me." Rohan looked up and his eyes met Ulfric's. Ulfric just stared at him for the moment and it was starting to make Rohan feel a bit awkward, "Come here to defend the homeland?" ask Ulfric.

Rohan shooked his head, "No my Jarl, sorry."

"Shame, The Stormcloaks could use the Dragonborn in their ranks, could boost their moral. But perhaps some other time. Looking at you, you seem undecided but I know you will make the right decision."

"Forgive me Jarl Ulfric but may I leave?"

"Of course anytime, you are always welcome here. Like sons of Skyrim are. Take a reward." Ulfric snaps his fingers and Jorlief comes with a big bag of gold and hands it to Rohan.

"Thank you Jarl Ulfric." Rohan bows as he takes the gold and leaves. As Rohan walked through the city the people went silent as they saw him pass, whispering behind his back. Some even ran away as Rohan approached them or went near. Rohan goes inside Brunwulf's home and sees Brunwulf talking to Malthyr, "The Jarl is very busy and I really don't think he'll listen to me."

"Come one Brunwulf! We are taxed way to high and you know it. Its only us dark elves. The imperials and Bretons pay the same low tax as the nords do. But us elves are taxed the highest."

They then see Rohan enter the home and stop talking. "I…should head home, we'll talk later Brunwulf." Malthyr scurries out of the house. Rohan goes and have a seat at the table. He puts his head down in his arms on the table. "How you feeling?" said Brunwulf sitting down.

"Kra'aa" (terrible) muffled Rohan.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not feeling so well." Rohan puts his head up.

"I'm not so knowing on the draconic boy. You know when you first told me you were Dragonborn I almost didn't believe you."

"I usually feel _lot os_ very well after _Zu_ _lost_ _dovah sil_, I take dragon souls but I feel very complex, I really think I shouldn't stay here for some time. The people are…_vanmindoraan, _Incomprehensible."

Brunwulf nods for he understood. Rohan then pushes the bag of money across the table. "Here take as much as you need." He put his head back on the table in his arms. Brunwulf looks at the big bag of septims and pushes the bag back to Rohan, "There's no need." Minutes pass and Rohan fell asleep while lying his head on the table. A knock comes on the door. "What now." Groaned Brunwulf. He opens the door and finds a young courier on his porch. "Yea?"

"Sorry to bother but I've been looking around town and I keep finding dead ends."

"You lost?"

"Yes, well uh… no. I'm only here for just a moment."

"Then what do you boy, you letting the cold in!"

"I'm looking for a Rohan Satilus; I have a message for him."

"Rohan? He's here."

"Great! One of the elves told me he was here." The courier hands Brunwulf a letter and stands at the door, looking as if he was waiting for a tip. "Here's a tip, never leave the house without a hat, HAHAHAHA!" Brunwulf shuts the door.

"Rohan get up! You gotta letter." Brunwulf shakes Rohan awake, for he was still asleep at the table. Rohan lifts his head, "Ugh! Had a dream, Ulfric was in it this time." Brunwulf puts the sealed paper on the table in front of Rohan. "Letter for you." He sits down. Rohan opens the letter and reads the message,

_Rohan_

_Comeback to the inn, immediately. I have a plan._

_-Delphine._

"Is that the message you've been waiting for?"

"Aye, it's the signal."

**Word from the writer:** Yes it's short and for those of you who don't know Ulfric knows of Rohan's birth parents SPOILER! Also I really think I should bring in Rohan's draconic in more often, I keep forgetting to do so. Another note when speaking draconic in a literal translation, it's actually broken English. Example Los Krif Zu: You attack I.

Los: You or they

Krif: attack, fight , battle

Zu: I

Also some words are put together like Kra'aa

Kra is taken from the word Krasaar which means sickness or ill

AA is the meaning of bad or negative

Put them together you get "terrible".

I've got these words from Wikias and Forums also some are made up since the fact that Skyrim's draconic language is based on ancient Mesopotamian words so look those up. Review, opinions anything . THANKS FOR READING!


	9. The Unwanted Guest

The Sleeping Giant inn was quiet during the afternoon for the noisy rabble never really starts till late in the evenings. Only a few wood cutters where inside for their lunch break. Orgnar was at the bar reading a book as Rohan walked by, "Delphine is in her 'room'."

"Thanks Org." said Rohan.

He goes down the secret passage to Delphine's private office/armory. She was going through some notes as Rohan came down. "I know how to get you in the Thalmor Embassy." She says, putting her notes down. "We're not fighting our way in?" said Rohan.

"No, we're not. If we did the Thalmor would have every evidence they had destroyed."

"Nothing wrong doing it the Nord way." Joked Rohan.

"Yes that is if you need someone's skull crushed in or bloody battles fought. But when it comes to getting information without causing alarm, the Brenton way is better." Delphine goes though some files and pulls out some papers reading them, "Now you're going to a party."

"A party?"

"Yes, the Thalmor like to keep up with Skyrim's news, so they throw these little soirees for head officials… well those loyal to them at least."

"And you can get me into those private parties?"

"I've got connections trust me. Now the plan is once you are in the Embassy you need to slip away from the party and gather whatever evidence you can find."

"And what if I bump into trouble?"

"That's when you do the Nord way." Delphine does a playful smirk, "Now the party is in a couple of days which should give you enough time to get there if you leave now. Make your way to Solitude, there's a contact waiting for you. Names Malborn, he's a woodelf. He'll be at the inn called the Winking Skeever. "

"Can I trust him?"

"Course you can, His family was wiped out in Valenwood during one of the Aldmeri Dominion's insurrections no one has ever heard about. He hates the Thalmor as much as me, and the Thalmor don't know that or they wouldn't let him serve them drinks at their parties. Don't worry he's not a dangerous character like you."

"I'll meet you at Solitude once I have everything checked up with Malborn then."

"Good, you should head out now."

Delphine gets back to work as Rohan gathers some supplies and travels to Solitude.

The way to Solitude was a long trip. Rohan went through the occasional bandit attack, and killed off some wolf packs and saber hunts. He rides to Morthal and stayed at the inn for the night, and then rides on to Solitude.

He trots over Dragon's Bridge and can see the city's amazing skyline. The giant windmill gazed over the capital like how the White Gold tower looms over the imperial city. He stops at the stables and pays the stable boy to handle his horse. _"Delphine said she'll be here at Ktala farm, but I guess I'd beat her."_ Rohan walks up the steep pass to the city, waves at a Khajiit caravan and goes to the front gate. "You're just in time to meet Roggvir." Said a guard.

"Who's Roggvir?" ask Rohan.

"He's the sorry bastard who's about to be executed, he help Ulfric Stormcloak escape after Ulfric murdered the High King."

"_Hmmm." _Rohan goes through the gate and sees a big crowd of people before him.

-Solitude

Solitude was a bustling city, people from everywhere was there. Solitude is Skyrim's capital and so everything from Cyrodiilic politicians to Aldmeri bureaucrats was around. There were anti Ulfric posters plastered around the walls and legion recruiting stations. "Join Tullius's Fourth Legion! Defend Skyrim and the Empire from the savage rebels! We are the true Sons of Skyrim!" shouted an orator for recruiting. Children were at play and the market was busy. There was an angry mob gathered around near the front gate at what it looks like to be an execution sight.

"They can't hurt uncle Roggvir, tell them he didn't do it!" cried a little girl.

"Svari you need to go home, go there until I or your mother tells you to come out." Said the girl's father. The girl runs away sobbing and a imperial woman walks past her. "You should tell her that her uncle is filth for betraying his High King, best she knows that now." She sneered.

"You're all heart Vivienne." groaned the man.

Rohan walks into the mob and sees a nord man with his wrist bind standing over a chopping block. "Positions!" commanded the guard captain. Three guards behind the bind man stood in attention and the headsman stands beside the man. "Roggvir, you committed a crime against Solitude and her people by letting Ulfric Stormcloak escape after he murdered High King Torygg, whats say your defense?"

"He doesn't deserve to speak!" shouted some in the crowd.

"Traitor! Filth!"

"Stormcloak scum!"

"Rebel bastard!"

"There was no murder!" pleaded Roggvir, "Ulfric defeated the king in fair combat. Such is our way for all nords!"

"BOOOOOOOO!" shouted the crowd.

The guard captain kneels Roggvir down which places Roggvir's head over the block. Rohan was in front of the crowd now and stared at Roggvir. Roggvir could see him staring, and could tell Rohan was the only one of the crowd that was showing sympathy and support for him. "On this day, I go to Sovngarde." Said Roggvir to Rohan. Rohan nods at him, "Yes." The headsmen's axe raises then goes down through Roggvir's neck and his head flies off. A little blood splatters on Rohan's cheek but he doesn't flinch nor blink. The crowd was now cheering, a woman was crying as her husband comforted her, "It shouldn't have to be like this!" she sobbed. The crowd then dispersed still cheering.

"Dam shame Roggvir, you were a good man." Said the guard captain. Rohan saw Roggvir's body being carried away. He bows his head and puts his fist over his heart, _"Talos be with you." _He walks away and wipes the blood from his cheek as he enters the Winking Skeever and sees people eating and having drinks as the bard sings.

Rohan looked around the mess of people for Malborn. People were chugging down gallons of mead and stuffing their faces with meat. An argonian was sitting at a table near the door, "Piss off!" he hissed as Rohan glimpsed at him, he could tell the lizard was up to no good. He saw some Redguard mercenaries' arm wrestling and some legion soldiers flirting with the waitress. Rohan then sees a skinny woodelf sitting at a table by himself in a corner. He takes a seat at the table and the Bosmer looks at him with a funny look, "Nord?"

"Our mutual friend sent me." Said Rohan.

"You're the one she picked?!" said Malborn.

"Yea."

"I hope she knows what she's doing." sighed Malborn. He puts a big burlap bag on the table, "I can get you whatever you need in the Embassy now just put anything you will miss in this bag and that's it."

"So you're that's your job, you're gonna smuggle some things in the party."

"Yes! Look I already feel nervous just sitting here. Delphine also paid me to help you sneak away. Now hurry, I need to head back for the preparations of the party."

Rohan takes the bag and goes into a room for a moment. He puts his dragonbone armor, gauntlets, helmet, boots, swords, bows and arrows in the bag. Then he put some health and stamina potions in also a resist magic potion since High elves are prone to do magic. He comes back with a big bag filled with stuff and gives it Malborn. "Jeez this is heavy!" Malborn was straining himself as he put the bag over his shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Embassy; the party will be starting this evening so you best get everything ready with Delphine. When you there just come up to my counter and say that you are ready." Malborn leaves the inn carrying the big bag of luggage.

Minutes pass and Rohan decided to go back to Ktala farm to wait for Delphine.

He was sitting on a bale of hay as he sees Delphine riding on a carriage coming up to him, "When was the last time you shaved!?" she said as she hopped off the carriage. Rohan shrugged, he couldn't remember the last time he had a trim. His dark brown hair was thick and grew longer over the weeks, and his black beard got scraggly. He looked to be at least in his mid thirties to early forties, when really he was in his mid twenties. "Gods you're unbelievable." Delphine pulls out a bucket that had a brush, comb and, scissors in it. She goes to the well and fills the bucket with water and comes back. "You're going to high end party filled with important figures; you think you would keep up with your appearance." She scrubs his face with soap and water and then his hair.

Rohan attempts to speak even though suds and water keep going in his mouth,

"I'm…a….Dragonborn…not…a ….bloody…senator!" Delphine pours the chilling water down Rohan, soaking the underclothes he was wearing. She then cuts the spilt ends of his hair and trimmed his beard down. Delphine combs Rohan's hair back behind his ears and brushed his beard to a smooth groove. "Here" she gets some clothes from the back of the carriage, "Put these on." Rohan puts on the noble clothes; he had some light orange pants, and a white silk ruffled shirt that had a long dark orange dress coat over it. He buttons it up and then puts a brown belt around the coat; it had a big golden buckle. He ties the light brown boots tight and Delphine sticks a mint in his mouth. "There you look like noble of some sort. Everything good with Malborn?"

"Yep he's all set."

"Alright, once you slip away from the party head to Elewen's office, she should have something useful there. Here's you invitation." Delphine hands Rohan the invitation, "The carriage will take you to the Embassy, good luck." Rohan gets on the back of the carriage and Delphine hits the side telling the driver to go.

-Thalmor Embassy

The night was clear as the chilling breeze of the snowy mountain blew gently. The carriage parks with the other carriages and Rohan leaps off. The Embassy looked to be a compound for it was heavily gated and guarded. Rohan could see a manor were the party was held, and another building blocked off by a wall _"That must be the Ambassador's office."_

"Another party goer here for one of Elenwen's little soirees." Said a Redguard man walking up with Rohan, "And by carriage no less I salute you." The man sounded very sarcastic not to Rohan but to the Thalmor, for it seems he had a very disgust for them. Rohan walks up to a Thalmor who standing guard by the porch. "Welcome to Thalmor Embassy sir. Invitation please."

"Is there a problem?" said Rohan handing the elf his invitation.

"Oh no, no, no. Just a formality really." The high elf looks at Rohan's invitation, "Everything seems to be in order, please enjoy yourself sir."

"Here you go sir." Sneered the Redguard jokingly to the Thalmor as he hands him his invitation, "Now I don't have a poisonous dagger strapped to my thigh blah, blah, blah that mumbo jumbo."

"I'm only doing my job sir." Said the Thalmor, "Welcome."

Rohan goes up the porches steps an into the Embassy, "The Thalmor welcomes you." Says a guard who was standing at the door as she opens it.

Rohan goes inside the embassy and sees a grand room filled with guest who looked to be high social status, severs who were woodelves having platters of eloquent hors do 'oeuvres and soft music playing. The room looked highly decorative. A tall High elf woman sees Rohan and goes and talks to him, "Welcome, I am Elenwen, and you are?"

"Why hello madam Ambassador, my name is Rohan. Rohan Satilus." He takes Elewen's hand and kisses it; he was acting really good so far, playing the poncy noble. " , I read your name on the guest list. So Rohan, tell me about yourself, what brings you to this…to Skyrim."

"Madam Ambassador! May I have a moment?" interrupted Malborn who was at the bar.

"What is it Malborn!" Elenwen's voice rose of annoyance.

"It seems that we are running low on the Alto Wine, is that okay if I open the Miranda red…

"Of course its fine, I told you not to bother me with such trifles!" snapped Elenwen.

Malborn's little distraction gave Rohan the chance to creep away from the ambassador. He disappears in the party and sits down in the corner. Rohan could hear the chattering among the people. "Well here's a face I didn't expect to see!" said a voice behind him. Rohan turns to see Jarl Igrod Ravencrone standing behind him with a goblet of wine in her hand. "Jarl Igrod!? I didn't expect to see you hear either. Have you've been enjoying yourself?"

"In some ways no, not really. I try to avoid these Thalmor anyway that I can but…they keep finding me."

"You are a Jarl and it looks like almost every high sprung official in Skyrim is here."

"Only the ones that are deep in elf coins are here. Me, I have to attend to keep them from pestering my Hold. Now if you'll excuse me I have to act all gaudier to some brenton marshals." Igrod walks on to mingle with some guest; Rohan sees Malborn still at the counter but looks busy handling the drinks. _"Hurry up Malborn! I feel like a worm among vultures!"_

Rohan walks back for a bit an accidently bump into a noble woman, "Watch it!" hissed the noble.

"My apologies madam really." Rohan bows his head exaggeratedly, "didn't quite see you there."

"Hmmf! And who are you?" sneered the woman.

"I'm…I'm Rohan. And you?"

"Maven Black-briar, as if you don't already know that."

"You mean the bitch with the overpriced mead." grumbled Rohan under his breath.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I said you're mead is delicious!" Rohan puts on a wide smile.

Maven just rolled her eyes and left. Rohan goes to a table with food and grabs a couple of sluaghterfish pieces. "I guess they are letting anyone in here these days." Says a Thalmor gesturing to the Redguard who was sitting there slightly drunk. "You think Elenwen would learn from the first time." Says a woman who was talking with the Thalmor.

"Yes well…hello there." Says the Thalmor to Rohan turns to smile at him but his smile slowly disappears as he sees the elf's face. _"That elf! That elf was in my dreams!"_ The memory of the dream floods back to him, the burning cottage his birth mother screaming as she sees his birth father being stabbed by a sword and that elf was standing there, laughing. Rohan comes back to focus, "Hello." He says warmly shaking the elf's hand.

"I'm Rohan."

"Ondolemar."

"My I say this is quite a party." Rohan was trying to keep the conversation going but in his mind he felt like grabbing the bread knife that was on a platter next to him and plunging it through the elf's throat.

"Yes this is quite." The elf sounded haughty and arrogant.

"May I ask of your positions, I can tell you're a Justicar." Said Rohan with a fake smile.

"Yes well I lead the _ju-sti-cee-yers_ in the Talos insurrections.

"Why is it wrong for us to worship Talos, ?" said Rohan still pronouncing it wrong.

"Well it's blasphemous to worship a man and you Nords are quite stubborn. But I assure you this I will purge the heresy from this land….do I know you from somewhere?" Ondolemar observed Rohan, "I've heard your name before. I think remember your name from somewhere."

"I don't think we met, I haven't really bumped into any Justicar before." Rohan knew exactly where he saw Ondolemar, in his dreams killing his parents.

"It's pronounced 'JU' 'STI' 'CEE' 'YER'! Your thick nordish tongue is pronouncing it 'JUS' 'STI' 'KAR'! Honestly, what noble are you? You keep pronouncing it like some farm boy?"

"Yes who are you really?" said Maven over hearing, the party guest then looks at Rohan not knowing who he is.

"Ummmm Madam Ambassador!" whimpered Malborn.

"Shut up Malborn!" Snapped again Elenwen she then goes in a nice tone, "Please Rohan tell us about yourself."

Rohan didn't know what to say, he couldn't think up anything that won't blow his cover.

"Well I'm…I'm…

"He's my thane and honored figure of Morthal." Said Igrod.

The silence then breaks and the people go back to conversation. Igrod winks at Rohan, she knew he was here for a reason. Rohan then drinks a goblet of brandy solemnly waiting for the right time to go to Malborn who was still busy with the guest. Rohan still kept his eye on Ondolemar, _"He knows what happen to them, there was some reason why they were killed and he knows it." _ The gossiping was becoming more frequent, "Have anyone heard any gossip lately?" said Elenwen.

"Where's General Tullius? I was hoping to meet him." Said a Noble

"Yes I sent him an invitation but he said he couldn't find the time."

"Well I wouldn't have the time to be here either if I had to deal with those savage nord ruffians." Said another noble.

"Even Elisif couldn't be here." Said Elenwen.

"What does that girl have to do but sit on that throne and let her court do the work?" scoffed another noble.

"Enough of the unanswered guests, what of the gossip?" jeered the Ambassador, sounding like a teenage girl.

"I've heard about the dragon attacks, Whiterun, Eastmarch, Falkreath. They are coming more common." Said a imperial who looked to be some politician.

"Yea I heard about the Dragonborn too. A lot of people say he's a nord hailing from Whiterun." Said a Redguard woman, she was a noble.

Rohan tightens up a bit as he hears the conversation.

"A nord? PAH!" says Ondolemar, "It has come to our investigation that we have found out the Dragonborn is among our ranks. For he is a Mer, as all strong beings are."

"What?!" chokes Rohan, he coughs for some food was in his mouth.

"Yes but we won't give you his identity, we like to keep that information classified." Said Elenwen.

"Oh how exciting!" cooed a noble, "The Dragonborn might be among us!"

"_He's among you alright."_ Rohan sees a nord noble stand next to him, eyeballing one of the Bosmer servers.

"Some party huh?" said the noble.

"Quite." Said Rohan drinking down his drink still staring at Ondolemar, "Rohan, you?"

"Thane Erikur of Solitude at your service. I've got the biggest connections in all of the hold and other parts of Skyrim."

"Well that's nice." Rohan was trying to see if Malborn was clear, but Malborn was still busy seeing to the guest.

"What happen there?" said Erikur, pointing to Rohan's face. It was the tiny scratch Rohan received when he was fighting his wolf spirit at Ysgramor's Tomb.

"Oh, ummm. Kahjiit maid. Got a little bit iffy, had to fire her."

"I know what you mean by her getting iffy." Winked Erikur nudging Rohan a bit, "Now I don't know about you but that servant girl doesn't look half bad." Erikur was gazing at the Bosmer woman as she gave party guest drinks. "Hey you there! Servant girl!" called Erikur. The woodelf then goes over to them. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just want you to know that you look absolutely stunning, I like what I see."

"Thank you sir." Said the server she sounded nervous and a bit timid.

"Gotta name darling?"

"It's Brealas sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yea, don't go too far." Erikur winks at her as she scurries off, "I say woodelf woman always got that roundest bottoms, you know?"

"She sounded like she wasn't interested." Said Rohan taking a drink from a service platter that passed him.

"Hey why don't you do me a solid, why don't you go talk to her for me? She sounded resistant but I know she was just teasing."

"Teasing? Trust me man she wasn't giving you any signals what so ever." Rohan drinks his wine.

"So you know things about women huh? Mister 'I fuck cats'?!"

Rohan does a little chuckle under his breath and walks over to Brelas who was serving the last of the food on her platter and was about to get more. "Excuse me, madam."

"Huh? Yes sir, what can I get you sir?" Brelas sounded flushed and nervous.

"I can tell you're not so calling to the gentleman that was just talking to you earlier, I'm just here to make a clarification."

"Well…sir...I….um…..

"It's alright madam tell me how you feel." Rohan can tell she didn't want to say anything.

"Brelas, please but to be honest I've dealt with many rude nobles like him but Erikur he's….he's the worst I'm sorry."

Rohan laughed.

"Look tell him I'm not interested, please." Brelas went back to her duties and Rohan walks back to Erikur.

"She's not interested, cut your losses." Said Rohan, Erikur fumed a bit.

"Only no good filthy beggars and dirty peasants cut their losses!" Erikur stormed over to Brelas with a villainous grin.

"Alright hon you've been teasing too far. Now is there a room where we can head up to, I promise you'll enjoy it."

Brelas face looked frighten, "Sir I don't know what you are talking about! Please! Just please! Let me get back to duties! Please!" Brelas quickly walks away; she was so scared that tears were coming down.

"Don't you walk away from me you little slut! Do you know who I am!?" snapped Erikur, "Elenwen handle this bitch! She's been giving me luring signals, I demand her to be removed from my presence!"

Rohan then got angry and what he saw.

"Is that so Erikur?" said Elenwen, "And you're always the charming one, very well take her way." Two thalmor guards grab Brelas from the arms and drag her away.

"Mistress Elenwen! Please! NO!" cried Brelas as she was being dragged.

Rohan finally tried to intervene, "Madam Ambassador, can you be cordial. She was trying to do her duties and wasn't really being alluring as Erikur claimed her to be."

Elenwen giggled a little, "Well aren't you cute for being so noble to a servant girl. Brelas's duty is to keep our guest pleased and since Erikur is one of our honored guest, she did not please him. So there for she must be removed."

Erikur smirked a little, Rohan walked to him slowly giving him a hard look. "I can tell you are new to these gathering, don't worry here at Elenwen's parties she will give you anything. And I mean anything." He chuckles playfully as he flutters his finger as Rohan's scar. Rohan glared at him, "You're like a spoiled child who doesn't get his toy, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Erikur then takes a big fist to his nose and he falls to the ground out cold. The people then fell silent once more, as they see an unconscious nord on the ground and another nord glaring with his fist balled. Rohan then looks up and sees eyes on him, "Oh! I was just a…a…doing an old nord game. We see who hits the hardest, he hit me first and I hit him….I WIN!"

"Nords" scoffs a noble and the people go back converstaing. Some guards help Erikur up as his nose was bleeding severely, he regained little conscious and was moaning in pain. "He'll be fine just give him water." Rohan then rushes off to Malborn, he was ready to get the evidence and leave immediately. "I'm ready." He says quietly over the counter.

"Of course sir." Said Malborn pulling out some wine and filling goblets, "Let me see I have another drink of that." He then leans a bit and whispers "Look the people are getting a bit weary so you need to cause a distraction to get their attention away. I'll be standing by the door, when no one's looking."

"A distraction!" said Rohan in a loud whispery tone, "How am I going to do that?!"

Malborn shrugs, "After seeing you stand there for several minutes it doesn't seem difficult for you." Rohan then looks over his shoulder, he sees the Redguard man from before sitting at a bench murmuring to himself and then he sees Igrod and grins a bit. "I've got an idea." Rohan takes one of the goblets Malborn just filled and sits next to the Redguard.

"How are you?" said Rohan nicely.

"Fine!" slurred the man.

"Rohan."

"Razleen!" The man was surely drunk.

"So Razleen have you've been to these parties often?"

"Sadly yes, I work for one of the biggest shipping companies in Tamriel and it's part of my job to go to these parties to mingle. Even if it is thrown by these High elven shitbags!" The two then laughs a bit.

"I hate these parties!" continued Razleen, "So boring, only thing I can do is drink! But that cunt Elenwen told them to stop serving me drinks!"

"Nerve of the woman!" spat Rohan, "Telling a man he can't drink! And giving us this wine no less! This is Skyrim! I'm a nord! Give me some damn mead!"

"I hear you brother, they treat us Redguards like shit too!"

Rohan hands Razleen his wine, "A man should drink when he fucking wants too, here!" Razleen beamed a smile and gulped the wine down fast!

"Aaah! Refreshing! Thank you brother, if there is anything you need me to do for you, pleaaaase don't hesitate to ask!"

"Well there is something you can help me with, you see the woman over there?" Rohan points to Igrod.

"Your Jarl? Yea, why?"

"She is going to come up to you and start saying some things causing a scene; I want you to play along." Razleen smiled again, "Of course brother Rohan, nothing will please me more than messing with these Thalmor pricks!" Rohan pats Razleen's shoulder and goes over to Igrod, "Jarl Igrod may I ask a favor?"

"Of course dear, anything?"

"I need you to rise up a scene with that fella over there, just for a moment."

Igrod looks at Razleen who was beyond drunk and nods, "Sure thing. You do what you came here for. Don't worry an old woman can get away with anything." Igrod then glides over to Razleen.

"Rohan sent ya?" whispered Razleen

"Yes, forgive me I have no harm to you." Said Igrod, she then puts on a frighten face and begins her act, "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! By the eight!"

The people then look at her.

"Snakes! INVISBLE SNAKES ALL OVER HIS BODY!" Razleen jerks around as if something was on him, playing along perfectly, "Snakes! Where! GET EM OFF! GET THEM OFFFF!"

Elenwen then lets out a sigh, "Honestly Razleen you said you would behave yourself this time."While everyone was paying attention to the little scene, Rohan quickly slips behind the counter as Malborn open the door for him. "Great nobody saw, so far so good." Said Malborn locking the door behind them, "Now follow me and let me do all the talking." Malborn and Rohan then walk down the hall to the kitchens which lead to another room, "Who goes there Malborn?" says a Kahjiit chef.

"A guest feeling ill, leave the poor retch be." Malborn was acting nonchalant.

"A guest!? In the kitchen!? You know this is against the rules!"

"Rules is it Savani, I didn't know eating moon sugar wasn't. Perhaps I should take it up to the Ambassador."

"PFFFT! Get out of here, I saw nothing!" Kahjiit gets back to her cooking and Rohan and Malborn go in a storage room.

"Your stuff is in that larder." Malborn points to a big chest under a shelf. Rohan quickly gets his things out and suits up. "Thanks." Said Rohan chaining his sword around him.

"Go through that door, that takes you to the back of the manor, just head out the back door and go to the building outside that's where the offices are. Hurry up; I need to get back to the party before someone realizes I was gone." Rohan goes through the other storage room door and Malborn quickly locks it behind him. Rohan was in the other part of the large manor and was standing in a narrow hall; he hears some voices in the other room.

"These dragons are getting a real problem when we go scouting nords." Says a Thalmor soldier.

"Yea and those wizards do nothing but laugh at our complaints. UGH! They think we are just common foot soldiers." Says another.

"You know?" says the previous one, "When run into another dragon attack we should let it eat the wizard first and giving us enough time to kill it."

"HAHAHA! That would be good indeed. But you heard of that Dragonborn fella?"

"Yea, ain't the Ambassador telling us to play it off like he's one of us but really he's actually some nord?"

"Yea I heard he was a nord, word is he killed some up in Eastmarch, one in Kynesgrove the other in Windhelm."

"In the city?! Damn!"

Rohan slips a little on the rug which was on smooth marble floor, making a jolt clanking noise. "What was that?" said one of the soldiers. The elf goes outside into the hall to investigate, only to get a sword jammed in his throat. "GAK!" collapses the Thalmor. The other then runs out and sees Rohan. The soldier strikes with his sword but Rohan dodges and parries, making a precise stab to the Thalmor's abdomen, the elf bends over and coughs up blood and Rohan finishes him by stabbing his sword in the elf's back. "INTRUDER!" shouts a Thalmor wizard he casts a flame spell on Rohan, burning him slightly. Rohan's armor was strong enough to disperse flames. "FUS RO DA!" shouts Rohan, but the Wizard cast a ward blocking the shout.

Rohan charges with a might attack making his mark on the elf's shoulder, cleaving it. He then headbutts the wizard with his hard, strong dragonbone helmet. Breaking the poor elf's face. The wizard falls to the floor, dizzy and Rohan kills by kicking him in the face hard with his boot.

Rohan quickly goes outside to see little snowfall beginning as the evening grew. A eleven arrow zips past him. Three elf archers were already aiming at him as two soldiers and wizard were coming at him. Rohan quickly dodges the second arrow by rolling and draws his dragonbone bow at the same time, shooting the elves with his dragonbone arrows. The arrows make their mark, one hits an archer square in the face, another quickly hits the other archer's right in the throat and second hits the archer again in the throat, killing her. Rohan shoots his bow at a soldier in the shoulder, and then hits him in the stomach and another in the bridge of his nose. "YOL TOOR" his firebreath blazed a the last soldier and archer, killing the soldier. Rohan then shocked by the wizard's sparks spell. "FEIM ZII GRON!" he becomes ethereal and drinks a strong resist magic potion, giving enough time to kill the strong wizard. Rohan shoots his bow, the shout wears off instantly, the arrow hits the wizard in the chest but he still keeps casting, another arrow shoots him in the throat this time, killing him instantly. Rohan then shoots and kills the last attacker which was the archer. _"Hope that wasn't noisy."_

Rohan goes inside the big office building which looked like it would house rich politicians and royalty, Thalmor banners hanged everywhere. Rohan sees a guard standing in front of him having her back turned. A quick arrow to the spine breaks her vertebrae causing her to fall back and breaks her back, killing her. A voice then comes out of a room on the left side on the front great hall. "Look the boy knows something! I know he does, so you'll give me my reward right."

"Now Gissur, the Thalmor is much appreciative with your help. You will be rewarded greatly after we get some information. Return to Riften and wait for our people to contact you."

Rohan quickly hinds behind a big statue and sees a Thalmor wizard and a nord who looks to be a beggar walk out of an office. The Thalmor then sees the dead soldier, "What in the name…whats going on! Gissur get help immediately. Gissur runs out and sees the dead corpses on the ground, he screams and run inside the manor. As Gissur leaves Rohan shoots an arrow killing the Altmer. _"I better hurry!"_ Rohan loots the wizard seeing if he had some dossiers on him or important papers, only to find a key. _"This might go to something useful."_ He then finds an in office with a staircase that leads down. He goes into the chest behind the desk and opens it which was surprisingly unlocked. It had dossiers and papers, one had a journal on Ulfric Stormcloak, another had one on Delphine, the last had one of the name Esbern. Rohan then finds a paper that says the "Dragon Investigations." Rohan takes the documents and stash it in his satchel he carries all the time. He heads down the stairs to an armored door. Rohan uses the key and successfully goes into the a basement which seemed to be for torture and or imprisonment.

Moaning and groaning was heard on the lower level of the room, Rohan sees a guard patrolling the arrow and with a quick arrow shoots the elf in the back of her head. He goes down and sees two people in cells handcuffed to the wall, one of them was Brelas the other was an unknown nord. Rohan opens the first cell which had the nord in it, "Please." Said the nord, "I told you all I know, let me go."

Rohan uncuffs the man, "I'm not a Thalmor friend." The man looks up and sees Rohan's friendly face, "Huh? Who are you? What armor is that?"

"There's no time, come on! Wait you know something the Thalmor want?"

"I damn hope so!" said the nord, "That filthy beggar Gissur sold me to the elves and they kept torturing saying they looking from the guy named Esbern. I know a guy that fits that discretion in Riften but that's all I know I swear!"

"It's alright." Calmed Rohan, "We need to find away out of here."

"Our best bet is there!" the nord points to a cellar door on the floor in a room across from them, "I see Thalmor dump bodies and other stuff down there, it might be a way out."

"Good head there quickly." The man rushes to the cellar door and Rohan goes to Brelas's cell and uncuffs her. Brelas looks at Rohan through his helmet and recognizes him, "You….you're that one from the party!"

"Yes it's me but we need to get out of here come on." Brelas was too weak to walk for it looks like she was beaten; Rohan picks her up in her arms and goes to the cellar door. "It's lock!" said the nord, "We need a key."

"Here watch Brelas." Rohan places Brelas down by the man, "There's a key around here somewhere." Rohan goes out the room and two thalmor guards come in the room on the upper level, "Listen up spy! We have your accomplice, come out quietly!" They drop Malborn to his knees; his face was bruised all over. They hadn't seen Rohan yet, so Rohan sneak up the stairs to the upper level. "What's the point?" Groaned Malborn miserably, "I'm dead either way."

"Shut it traitor!" The elf raised his war axe about to chop Malborn's head off, but Rohan chops the thalmor's head first. The other draws her weapon, "FUS RO DA!" shouts Rohan, the shout blows the thalmor back her hits the wall hard, knocking her unconscious. Rohan then stabs her in the stomach and helps up Malborn.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!" yelled Malborn, "Now the Thalmor are going to be hunting me for the rest of my life!" Rohan just smiles at him and then loots one of the elves. He finds a key off one of them and he and Malborn go to where the cellar door was. The key worked. The nord jumped down and Rohan gave him a lit torch, Malborn jumps down second and Rohan goes down with Brelas in his arms. "Ugh that smell!" said Malborn, "Where are we?"

"It looks like a cave." said the nord leading the way, "I can feel the wind blowing we're close to an exit!"

The group then rushes forward only to stop and see a frost troll roaring violently. "I'll handle this." Rohan hands Brelas to the nord and walks over and kills the troll at ease by plunging his sword deep in the beast's chest. "Come on let's go!" Rohan takes Brelas and lead the group outside the cave. The night was chilly with snow falling and everyone was glad they made it out alive.

"Thank you!" said the nord, "You've given me my life back. My name is Etienne by the way. Well I'm off; look me up in Riften if you get the chance!" Etienne runs off in the forest. Rohan hands Brelas to Malborn, "The nearest town from here is Dragon's Bridge. It's a short walk for you two, here." Rohan hands them a large sum of septims, "That should get a you room and a carriage to take you where ever you go."

"What about you?" said Brelas

"I must head back to Riverwood, take care." Rohan leaves the two Bosmer and heads back to Ktala farm which still had his horse. He takes his horse and rides off back to Delphine in Riverwood. _"That thalmor, Ondolemar. He's knows something and I'm going to find out."_

**Word from the writer:** This is a little bit long that expected it to be but yeah Ondolemar was the one that got Rohan's birth parents murdered for those of you who remember my Sudden Change story, if not read it so you won't feel like there's any holes. Review, opinions all are good. THANKS FOR READING!


	10. A piece of the past

"So the Thalmor thought that we were behind the dragons. Ironic isn't it?" Said Delphine, she was reading one of the documents Rohan retrieved from the Embassy. "Enemies always blame each other." said Rohan sitting in the corner drinking some mead.

"Damn!" Delphine throws the book down, "I thought we could find something! We're back to square one again."

"They were looking from some guy named Esbern." Rohan leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

"Esbern! He's still alive!" Delphine runs over to Rohan.

"Yeah, some lad said that there was a guy in Riften that match his description. Who is he?"

"Esbern is one of us. He's a blade. Back when we were at war with the Thalmor, he went and disappeared. I thought he was dead." Delphine looked down for a bit and went into a deep thought, "Before he vanished he said we had to prepare for something, as if something drastic is going to happen. We all thought that he was crazy but I guess he's getting the last laugh."

"Delphine I've been meaning to talk to you about who I met at the party."

"Whatever it is it'll have to wait. I need you to go to Riften and…

"Delphine it's important!"

Delphine gave Rohan a stern look and sighed, "What is it then?"

"There was an elf, Ondolemar is his name."

"Yea well?"

Rohan thinks back for a minute, "I've seen him! In my dreams! He knows something!"

Delphine rolled her eyes, "There are important things to handle besides your little preminissions. Go to Riften…

"NO!" Rohan turn Delphine to him by her shoulders, "I came here to Skyrim cause was my home once. The place of my birth, I came here to know who I am and where I came from and that Justicar knows something about me and that I don't! I'm going to find him."

"Rohan you just infiltrated their Embassy and killed half a dozen of their minions. You think they are going to be so just if you go back there!? You're the Dragonborn! That is who you are!"

Rohan just stared at Delphine and Delphine just stared back. "Fine. I'll go to Riften."

"Good." Said Delphine, she goes back to looking over her documents and Rohan storms off.

Rohan gets on his horse and the horse walks slowly in the cloudy afternoon. Rohan rides his horse near Falkreath and he had a choice, He could go left to Riften and find Esbern or could go right to Markarth where Ondolemar was stationed. Rohan thinks hard and mushes right. _"I came to Skyrim for a reason. This might be my only chance."_ He makes to Markarth which the sun had already gone down. He goes through the front gate of the stoned dwarvern city. He puts on some black clothes and a black hood with a bandanna to cover half his face. The city's stone architecture was tall enough for him scale the roofs easily to the palace. Understone Keep was one of the biggest palaces in Skyrim, so Rohan hid in the shadows of the big rooms to raise no alarm. He saw Jarl Igmund convening a private counsel with his steward and other people of the court walk off to their rooms. Rohan sneaks to a hall that had offices; he then found one office that had a Thalmor banner hanging from the ceiling.

"_This must be Ondolemar's."_ Rohan sneaks in and hides behind the door, waiting for Ondolemar to step in.

Ondolemar ushers away his bodyguards and waves goodbye to some thanes who were leaving. It was a long day for him, the Thalmor Embassy was broken into some days back and many important documents were stolen, not only that but a plenty of his colleagues were found dead. Elenwen wasn't having a good day and when the Ambassador is angry everyone is. He walks to his office to finish up some work and have some peace and quiet. As he goes inside his office and shuts the door a masked man suddenly grabs him from behind and puts a dagger to his throat. "Not a word you fuck!" growled the man as he slams Ondolemar down on the desk,

"Some years back you killed a nord couple and burned their home! Who were they!?" The man's voice was gnarled and angry but Ondolemar could recognize him.

He just smirked and laughed, "I've killed many heretics and burned their homes."

A sharp punch goes across his face and blood spill out from his mouth. "That isn't good enough! I want to know of a man named Ulfgard! Who is Ulfgard?!"

Ondolemar thinks for a moment, he had heard of that name before, "My word I remember that name but it seem almost twenty five years ago. You sure you're talking of the right person?"

"Tell me! Tell me who he is!"

Ondolemar looks in the masked man's eyes and smiles maliciously, "I saw blue eyes like that before. Except it was a woman who just had her skull crushed by one of my soldier's mace." The masked man then puts his dagger up to the elf's throat hard, "Tell me everything!"

"I remember it perfectly, it happen shortly after the Markarth incident, it was my first day on the job. You know you'll never forget the first heretic you slaughter. Elenwen ordered that all men who were in the Ulfric Stormcloak's legion guard during the Great War were to be taking to Northwatch Keep for questioning. And….An Ulfgard Thunder-blade was part of that legion! Yes, yes, he had a home in Whiterun miles away from the city near the wilderness. He had a wife named….Anya! That's right her name was Anya! And they had a child….. A baby. A little baby boy by the name…

Ondolemar then looks at the man villainously, "Rohan!"

Rohan grabs Ondolemar and throws him around the room, slamming him into almost everything. He pulls off his mask showing his angered face. Rohan punches Ondolemar continually as

Ondolemar just smile at him his face was covered in blood. "I…never meant…to have them killed. they…brought…it…on…themselves….if…only they…complied…They were….heretics!

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Rohan was beyond furious, "YOU SCUM! YOU FUCKING THALMOR FILTH! WHY! CAUSE THEY DIDN'T TAKE ON YOUR ELEVEN BELIEFS! YOU WILL PAY!" Rohan show Ondolemar his amulet and then headbutts the elf hard, breaking his nose. "AND AS TALOS AS MY WITNESS I WILL RID YOU FROM THIS WORLD!" Rohan then puts his hand over the the elf's mouth and rips his clothes off. He then carves 'HAIL TALOS' on Ondolemar's chest. Ondolemar roars in pain but his screams were muffled by Rohan's massive hand. Rohan then finds a rope and ties a noose around the elf's neck. They go outside on the balcony of the office, "This is how we deal with heretics in Skyrim!" hissed Rohan in Ondolemar's ear, he throws him over the balcony. Ondolemar plunges down and before he hits the ground the rope tightens around his neck and snaps it. A storm rises and lightening begins to strike, Rohan looks at the elf hang dead below. He just killed the man who murdered his parents but it's did not give him any closure.

A priestess of Dibella was rushing to the temple from the inn, trying to get out of the rain quick. "Heathens all of them." She grumbled to herself, "If they touch me again I'll….

She looks up and sees a dead high elf hang in front of her, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed alerting guards. The guards and the townspeople run out of their homes and see the commotion. "Everyone get back!" shouts a guard. He looks up from the balcony and sees a dark figure standing above, a thundering lightning strike happens and the dark figure disappears. "Someone alert the Jarl!"

**Word from the writer: **Yes it's short but I'm not trailing on stuff for long. That's because Ondolemar is dead doesn't mean Rohan still knows about his family. It gets interesting trust me. THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Eyes all over

"Wake up we're almost here!" says the carriage driver. Rohan was lying on the back of the carriage; he jolts up awake of the long ride from Markarth to Riften and groans and rubs his head from the rough sleep. He lays his head back down and sees the white cloudy sky, last night Rohan killed the person responsible for the death of his parents and although justice was served, he felt awful as if the hole wasn't filled yet. He grumbles to himself in draconic, cursing. "You seem uneasy friend." said the driver, "At Riften is the Black Briar Meadery. A few mugs of that and it will make you forget all your worries."

"Mead only numbs it." mumbles Rohan. He sits up with his eyes closed, there were one of those times where mead and or women wouldn't do the trick and this time it was one of them. All he could do is use his sword on the next foe he takes on, it was the only therapy he had left. The carriage makes a halting stop at the stables. Rohan pays the driver his gold and hops off the carriage clumsily. One of the gate guards walks forth as Rohan goes near the front gate, "Halt! Before I let you enter, you must pay the visitor's tax."

"What's the tax for?" Rohan could tell the guard was shady and he wasn't in the mood for a ruse.

"To have the privilege enter the city of course. The tax is 50 gold."

Rohan smiles to himself and giggles a little, "Look friend, it's been a rough night for me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in weeks, I've been running all over the country, been stabbed, cut, axed, pelted with arrows, electrocuted, bitten, burned, poisoned, sometimes all at once and right now I have a splitting head ache. Now you and I both know that that tax is a bunch of troll shit!"

The guard went silent for the moment and then mutters to himself, "Alright! Keep your damn voice down. Let me open the gate and you can go in." The guard unlocks the gate and the doors fly open.

Riften was a fairly sizeable city, since it sat on the canal most of its exports were fishing and it served as one of Skyrim's major trading spots. The whole city is built around a pier with two districts: Dryside and Plankside, homes and shops were on both districts. The market was bustling of people and the docks were filled with small fishing boats. But it wasn't the fish or scammy prices from the shops that gave Riften notoriety; it was the presence of the Thieves Guild that made Riften well known. The Thieves Guild was scattered all across Tamriel and the Skyrim chapter of the guild was based in Riften. For that, crime was at an all time high. Everything from, burglary, extortion, murder, narcotics and prostitution was centered in the city. The guards were as crooked as the thieves and ironically the Jarl's name was Laila the "Law-giver". Laila was a kind and just woman but the people in her court were corrupt and slimy officials, she was just sheep in a lion's den.

Rohan walked in the city, he could tell crime was brewing just by looking at the streets. He past a big brawny nord in steel armor, the nord was leaning against a column surveying the street. "I don't know you!" he growled, "You came here looking for trouble?!" Rohan turned and sees the man, "Excuse me?"

The nord then walks up to Rohan glaring, "I didn't stutter! The name is Maul and I look out for the Black-Briars meaning I look out for trouble. The Black-Briars owns this town so it's best you keep your nose clean!"

"Pfft! And let me guess if not you're gonna do it for me?" Rohan rolls his eyes and walks off. Maul gets angry and takes out a dagger about to stab Rohan. Before the blade touches him, Rohan does a swift move, grabbing Maul's dagger arm and pushing the massive nord up against the wall, the blade inches from Maul's right eye. "Pulling a knife on someone who's got their back turn, that's a bit cowardly don't you think? Now it's Maul right?" Maul nods frighten as the dagger was inches from his retina. "Okay Maul, I'm not in so much of a mood to be fucking around with knife slingers like you, so it's best to stay clear out of each other's way. Okay?"

"Yea…Sure!" whimpers Maul. Rohan drops Maul down and goes on his way. He walks over the bridge to the inn and notices a Kahjiit eyeballing him. Her cat eyes looked to be focused right on him but she kept a distance. Rohan enters the Bee and Barb, the inn was filled with drunken rabble and it was only mid afternoon. He slunks to a table to himself in the back of the room, not wanting to mingle. He had to find Esbern quick for there was a funny feeling inside him, he felt like he was being watched as soon as he walked in the city and it wasn't just from the Kahjiit either. "Welcome to the Bee and the Barb mi lord!" says a waiter, he was an argonian, "May I offer you wanna of our special drinks? You look like you need one." The argonian observed the miserable looking nord; it was as if the man just got in a fight with a bear. "I'm in no fashion for mead." grumbled Rohan.

"Mead? Oh no sir our drinks are a special brew it's not just common mead. Black Marsh recipes. Some mead mixed in one of the drinks but trust me you could tell the difference." Rohan looked at the waiter, the lizard seemed friendly and Rohan could use something to pick him up, "Fine, what do you have?"

"Well first have the Velvet Lechance, a mix of Blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of Nightshade. Next we have the White-Gold Tower, which is a heavy cream mixed with blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue. And finally there is the Cliff Racer which is Firebrand wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, flin and Sujamma. That drink is for the bravest of souls."

Rohan licks his lips slightly, they all sounded tasty. His body was feeling a little heavy and restless so he needed something for his nerves, "Bravest of souls huh? Give me the Cliff Racer." The waiter jerked back some, for he had only served that drink twice one to an orc mercenary who ended up in the jail from going on a rampage by getting severely drunk from just one sip and the other from an elderly nord man that almost died of a heart attack from the strength that drink brought. A few minutes pass and the waiter comes back with a flagon of the Cliff Racer. The drink was cold and fizzy, bubbling at the brim. "Here you go, if you get all crazy or woozy please take it outside." Rohan nods and gives the argonian some coin, then gulps down the drink. The spicy yet smooth beverage pours down his throat and Rohan was already feeling a good warm buzz. "Wow! That's some drink." Rohan burped and he felt his mood improve a little.

"Sir you are the first to handle it so smoothly. I was starting not to sell that drink anymore."

"Yea well a man shouldn't go to a bar if he doesn't know how to handle his alcohol." Rohan sounded a bit clearer and less moody now that the fine drink helped him up a bit. It was just what he needed. The argonian goes back to waiting tables and the crowd goes louder. A skinny nord man comes inside and talks to the argonian bartender, "What do you want Gissur! I said no handouts!" shouts the bartender.

Rohan overhears the name Gissur and quickly glances back; it was the man at the Embassy on the night of the party. Rohan then turns back around and keeps his head low, hoping the man wouldn't recognize him. "Oh don't get your tail in knot Keerava I got coin." Gissur puts a good amount of septims on the counter. Keerava looks at the coin, "We're you get that? You didn't steal it from the temple again did you?"

"Nope, its Thalmor money, they paid me good coin for helping them out. Pure legitimate money."

"Money from them elves isn't considered legitimate in my book." spat Keerava.

"Stop it with all noble morality and fix me a drink. Beside it's not like any of your patrons here are 'just' 'noble' people, considering this city's reputation."

Keerava just mumbled under her breath and gave Gissur his drink. Gissur sipped his drink peacefully looking at the crowd of people, he sees Rohan sitting at a table not making eye contact to anyone. "Who's that fella over there? Haven't seen him before."

"That's the guy that drank the Cliff Racer drink and didn't croak or nothing." Said the waiter.

"He drank a Cliff Racer? That's money I got to see, fix him another one." Gissur hand the waiter some septims, "You know Gissur, why don't you save up your money and stop plundering it on everything."

"Shut it Talen-jei, I'll do what I want!"

Rohan was thinking up a plan on where to fins Esbern but he had no ties or help. A flagon of Cliff Racer is then put in front of him, "Huh? I didn't order any….

"The gentleman at the counter was surprised to hear that you finish that drink very well so he wanted to see it for himself." Said Talen-jei.

Rohan didn't want to look back for he though the man would remember him from the party, he takes the flagon and gulps the tasty beverage down his throat again. "Tell him I said thank you." Talen-jei bows his head and takes back the now empty flagon. Gissur was clapping his hands and laughing, "It won't be long till you see that one running around the streets with his cock in his hands!" He then gets and goes over to Rohan's table. Rohan sees him coming and looks down. "You sure no how to handle your lager!" said Gissur sitting down across from him.

"Yes, well there's an old nord saying, that is: A nord must know how to handle a sword and a drink."

Gissur laughs again, "True friend true. I'm in the brightest mood of ages. Just got paid a big sum of septims and right now I'm living it up. Now most people would just hate me but I tell you those Altmer wizards can be quite generous when giving them aid."

Rohan then hatches an idea; he could possibly get some intel on where Esbern might be exactly located. "Information you say?"

"Yea, well I'm a street kinda guy, so know a lot of people here. Now you know Riften got the Thieves Guild and I heard those guys have fallen on some rough times. But down at the Flagon, I hears one of these thieves talking bout some old fella living in the sewers somewhere, that he was from this old order of fighters. I thought it was all just horker piss but then I heard them Thalmor was looking for a guy similar, so I tell them elves one of those thieves know where he is and they give me a bag full septims baby!"

"You said sewers and ….a Flagon."

"Aye." Gissur was drinking down the rest of his drink, "The Ragged Flagon. It's where all the thieves get their drinks." Gissur then looks at Rohan, he felt like he had seen him somewhere before. "Have we've met?"

Rohan then gets timid, "Um…no you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"No...no wait I've saw you somewhere, I know it!"

Rohan then gets up and starts to leave. Gissur's memory comes back to him, he had saw Rohan get off a carriage at the Embassy attending the party and then he also fit the description the Thalmor gave out on the one infiltrated the office and took the documents. "You're the one from the party! You're that Blades agent!" Rohan darts out of the inn and through some people, disappearing in the market. Gissur runs out trying to locate him, he then leaves and goes out the front city gate and pass the stables where a group of Thalmor Justicars were camping out at. "He's here! The Blades agent is here!"

A wizard then gets up from a nap, "What! Where? "

"In the city! He still in there, let's go after him before we lose him!"

"We're not going to lose him, Shavari is in the city now scoping his every move." says the one of the justicars.

"Are you sure we can trust that cat?" said one of the elf soldiers.

"Yes, Shavari is very dependable." said the Wizard, "We have to wait; he came here to find Esbern. So let him find Esbern for us and then we can kill them both."

"And I get another reward right?" said Gissur. The wizard then looks at the nord beggar with a menacingly smiling, "Why of course Gissur, you get your reward. In fact why don't you get it right now?" The wizard makes a quick flick of his eyes to a soldier standing behind Gissur, giving him a signal. The soldier then wraps his arm around the beggar's chest pulling him close. "What are you doing!?" said Gissur, "Wait no! NO!..

The elf then slits Gissur's throat. "The beggar has used his usefulness enough." said the Wizard, "Send more troops down the sewers and have them to wait for Blades agent to come down."

"Yes sir!" says the Thalmor soldier.

Rohan was hiding behind some crates near the market, crouched down hoping that Gissur gave up looking for him. _"Damn! I need to know where this Ragged Flagon is. Didn't he say something about a sewer?"_ Rohan kept looking around, he could feel eyes watching him. The crowds of people grew larger and Rohan was starting to feel nervous. "Hiding from someone lad?" says a voice above him. Rohan looks up and sees a red haired nord staring down at him over the crates. "What's it to you?" said Rohan. The nord just smiled, "I can tell you are in bit of a pickle, perhaps I can help?"

"Really you can?" Rohan stands up and the nord goes over to him.

"Aye." nods the nord.

"I'm looking for someone, the guy's name is Esbern, he some old fella."

"Esbern eh?" the nord scratches his chin, "I think I know of a man by that name."

"You do! Tell me! I'm in a bit of a rush to get out of here and…

"Whoa lad! Calm yourself. Now I can help you, but you got to help me first."

Rohan then got a little annoyed he wasn't in the mood for games and he knew time was running out if he didn't find Esbern quick. "Look sir…

"Brynjolf please."

"Brynjolf, I need to find him, his life is in danger." Rohan could tell Brynjolf wasn't moved.

"Well I'm sorry about your predicament, and I'm willing to help you but you gotta help me first." Brynjolf folded him arms and looks away nonchalantly waiting for a response. Rohan thinks hard, he knew that Gissur fella had probably went off and told some Thalmor and they could be closing in any minute "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

A short grin comes on Brynjolf's face, "Good lad. Now….

"Rohan."

"Rohan, I happen to be a business man. So keeping my pockets full is a tremendous factor in my occupation."

"Go on."

"Yes well in my 'occupation' there comes a time where certain people go in my way."

Rohan was somehow following along, he knew where this was going but he wasn't quite sure. His times as a mercenary gave him some knowledge on people like Brynjolf talk, "So you want me to deal with these certain people huh?"

"Weeeelll… yes! But not in the bash their teeth in type but really get them removed from the area."

"So you want me to kill them?!"

Brynjolf does a quick hearty laugh, "Look laddy, you're close but not getting the full picture. I'm not asking you to take them out permanently; I'm asking you to take them out temporally."

Rohan still gave Brynjolf a confuse look, "Take a look at the market, see the townspeople." Brynjolf turns Rohan to market and sees the people of the Dryside district, "People are going by with daily routines, and children are out playing, skooma addicts wigging out, just a normal day in Riften. Now the market is booming with goods: weapons, armor, medicine, food, drink, clothes, jewelry, skooma, cunt, you name it it's out there getting sold in this withering shithole we call a city."

Brynjolf then points to a dark elf shop keeper at his stall in the market. "Now look at that dark elf fella over there. His name is Brand-shei now I know what you're saying 'What fucking elf is named Brand-shei' well he said he was adopted by argonians but whatever we're not getting into that. Brand-shei has insulted an organization that I'm part of, now as I said before I'm just a business man and I make coin for a living, and my organization helps. Now if someone like Brand-shei over there messes with me or the people of my organization, or the organization entirely I have to deal with him."

"So what is it you exactly want me to do?" Rohan was getting a little impatient.

"Look at the argonian jeweler right there." Brynjolf points to an argonian shop keeper at his stall in the market, "His name is Madesi, now Madesi has no quarrel with my organization but he's a bit of an asshole so I like to mess with him. Now I'm going to go over there and cause a distraction. When I make a scene and draw everyone's attention, I want you to go over to Madesi's stall take one of his cute little jewels and put it on Brand-shei, placing it in his pocket if you will. Madesi will find it missing and Bran-shei will be in deep trouble."

Rohan thinks over Brynjolf's plan, "You want me to frame him!" Brynjolf grins and nods.

"That's against the law!" snaps Rohan.

"Wow! A just figure here in Riften!?" Brynjolf was being sarcastic, "You must hang out Mjoll."

"I'm not going to frame an innocent man!" said Rohan in clenched teeth.

Brynjolf does nothing but giggles to himself, "Notice how you said 'innocent' if Brand-shei was a blood thirsty murderer would you try and harm him then?" Rohan just looked at Brynjolf in silence. Brynjolf then leans in close to Rohan's face with a serious look, "Listen here laddy, no one in Riften is innocent, everyone here got skeletons buried in their closets, shady pasts, immoral habits and serious karma." Brynjolf then gets out of Rohan's face and smiles again, "I'm one of those people who takes advantage of that. These people are nothing but bags of septims walking around. Now I said I can help you, if you don't need my help FINE! I can take my business elsewhere."

Rohan keeps glaring at Brynjolf and starts to walk away but he then notices the Kahjiit from before standing in a distance looking like she was staring at him, he then sees a groups of high elves not in armor but in normal clothes walking together as if they were up to something.

"My is it me or is there a lot of Altmer here, they look like they are looking for someone." said Brynjolf.

Rohan then turns back to him, "Alright I'll do it." Brynjolf does a toothy smile, revealing a small gap in his two front teeth. "Glad you came to your senses, I'm guessing those elves are here for you. Now just stand here and wait. When I get everyone to gather around me make your way to the stall."

Brynjolf goes in the market and stands on top of two small crates, he had bottles of potions perched beside on a tall crate, "Come one come all people of Riften, gaze your eyes on this wonder! Gather around everyone I have something to show you! You're not going to believe it!" The people all in the market stopped what they were doing and hears Brynjolf's words. "I have something that even the mighty Dragonborn could not handle! The Gods themselves curse me for showing one of their wonders!" Soon all the people were standing around Brynjolf trying to see, some where even guards. "People I give you the finest elixir's in all of Nirn! These specially made potions can make a warrior's spirit more brass and tenacious, men strong and vigorous, women with everlasting beauty and youth!"

"Another one of your scams eh Brynjolf?" said Madesi leaving his stall to watch. It gave Rohan the clear signal to make his move. Rohan quickly dashes behind the stall without a notice. While Brynjolf was still talking, Rohan find's Madesi's strongbox and takes out a lock pick. He slowly picks the lock while glancing around not wanting to be seen. A sharp click happens and the strongbox pops open. Inside the box was bountiful jewels and jewelry, Rohan sees an emerald ring and takes it. He quietly puts the strongbox back in its place and rushes away from the stall. Now the next part was to plant it on Brand-shei. He ushers his way through the mess of people to the dark elf. Brand-shei was too busy fixated on Brynjolf who was now in an argument with Madesi that he didn't notice the nord walk up close to him behind. Rohan bumps into Brand-shei making it look like an accident, "Watch it!" says Brand-shei. "Sorry." Replied Rohan, he then scurries off.

"Drink it Brynjolf! Since it's so powerful! HA that's what I thought! I'm outta here." Madesi walks back to him stall to continue his work. He goes over his inventory at the display cases and then checks his lockbox for the coin he made and the finally his strongbox, which he knew was never messed with for one thing it had a perfectly strong lock on it and next no one never really knew it was there. But Madesi checked his box just in case and to his surprise he sees that it had been opened. He scrambles through the merchandise in the box and with a shocked look he finds one of his expensive pieces gone. "Where is it? How can it be missing! I know I put it here!"

"What's wrong Madesi?" said the black smith who just passing by.

"My ring! My specially made ring! It was meant for the Jarl, all that time I put in making that ring." Madesi was about to have a nervous breakdown, he had ask for a visit to the palace to give to the Jarl and the visit was going to be today but he had no ring. "Guards! Guards!" A guard comes rushing to him, "What's the problem?"

"I've been robbed! I made a special ring for the Jarl so I put it in my strongbox for safe keeping. I leave my stall for less than a minute and I find my box open and the ring gone!"

"Calm down and give me a description."

"It had a band made out of pure gold, and three big emerald stones, with the city's symbol etched in it."

"You said it was just recent so the thief is still around." The guard then tells the other guards to search everyone in the market. Guards make shoppers and shop keepers turn out their pockets and purses. They then move to Brand-shei who was starting to close up his shop. "This is ridiculous; I didn't steal anything from Madesi." Brand-shei begins to take stuff out of his pockets as a guard go through his shop's inventory. Brand-shei pulls out a few septims, a bird's feather, a biscuit wrapped in a napkin and a gold emerald ring. "What's this then!" says a guard taking the ring. Brand-shei's face goes pale, "Wha…I don…huh? I don't know where that came from!"

"You thieving elf!" says Madesi taking the ring.

"Brand-shei you are under arrest!" says a guard cuffing Brand-shei, "Not only did you steal but you steal something that is meant for the jarl! You won't be expecting any daylight soon."

"Wait please no! I'm innocent! INNOCENT!" Brand-shei was now being dragged off to the prison and Brynjolf stood by laughing at the scene."Maybe next time he would know who not to mess with, eh Rohan?" Rohan just stared in space mad; he could never forgive himself for what he had just done. Brynjolf puts his hand on Rohan's shoulder, Rohan then got angry and grabbed his hand but before he could do a finishing move Brynjolf pulled a dagger pointing at Rohan. "Careful laddy, I'm very nimble with knife here." Rohan just looked Brynjolf and instantly knew who he really was, "You're from the Guild, aren't you?"

Brynjolf does his toothy grin, "That's right lad. I'm always looking for new recruits, you interested?"

"Thanks but no thanks. Now I did your vile favor, tell me where Esbern is!"

"Ah yes, Esbern. Now I don't know where he is exactly but I know a guy that does, just head down to the Ratway and make yourself to the Ragged Flagon. Talk to Vekel, he'll tell you who he is."

"Where's the Ratway?"

"Just down there in Plankside, just follow close to the part and find a gated doorway, you can tell by the smell that that's the Ratway."

Rohan then quickly heads off, "Oh and lad!" said Brynjolf stopping him for a bit, "Best you watch yourself down there, we gotta a lot of traps set up to keep the authority and needy away." Rohan just nods and heads off down to the Plankside district. Rohan walks along the docks and sees the gated doorway. He goes through the entrance and the smell of sewer was seeping into his nose. He sees two nords standing about talking, "Where's the coin, we were suppose to get a lot from that heist!" says one nord.

"I know but the thieves' guild is muscling on us." says the other. The two then see Rohan and charges at him to attack. Rohan kills them off quick, his sword cutting their bellies killing them. He makes his way through the tunnels of the Ratway, and lie Brynjolf said there were traps everywhere. Rohan had to Whirlwind sprint through some pressure plates, dodge a swinging pendulum, kill a crazy man with iron gauntlets who tried to punch his face in and then get out of the way from a flying log. He then makes it to a room that had a door at the other end of it. He goes through the door and finds himself a really big room that had a pool of sewer water before him. He sees a big nord standing guard by a sign that said "Ragged Flagon" and knew he was in the right place. "Don't you cause trouble or there's gonna be trouble." said the guard. Rohan doesn't say anything. He just walks on to the bar wear a nord man was wiping the counter.

"Brynjolf sent me." Said Rohan sitting down at the counter. "Brynjolf huh? If had said I was giving out discounts for drinks again he was lying!" said the man.

"No, he said you got information on a guy I'm looking for. Vekel right?"

"Aye I am, got info on everything and everyone. But I don't give out for free."

Rohan groaned, he takes out some coin and places it on the counter, "I'm looking for a guy named Esbern. You seen him?"

Vekel takes the coin and counts it, "Hmmm, no."

Rohan slams his fist on the counter, "What!"

"But I do know where he is. Some people come down and delivers him food."

"Tell me! Tell me now!"

"He lives over there." Vekel points to a door, "In the Ratway warrens. But you have to be sick or mental to live in that hell hole."

Rohan quickly goes to the door and goes inside a room filled three floors of halls. His best bet was all the way down so he just hops down from the top floor he was and to the bottom which didn't harm him. He had to move fast, for he knew the Thalmor was high on his tail. The warrens was wet and dark so Rohan had to light a torch to help him see. He goes down a narrow tunnel that lead to another hall of three floors. Each floor had a cell and the cell's occupant's was nothing but strange individuals. There was a bald skinny dark elf crying the corner. An imperial man was in a his room walking back and forth talking to himself, an orc stood watching Rohan with half his face missing. Rohan goes up the steps that went to the last floor; he goes to on cell where a man quickly runs up to door ginning at him wearing chef's clothes. "Come here! Come here! I got something tasty to eat!" Rohan quickly moves away to another cell where he sees a woman muttering to herself. He then notices a heavily armored door at the end of the hall.

Rohan knocks on the door, and the eye hole slides open, "Go away!" says an elderly nord, "I told you to stop bothering me!"

"Esbern? Is that you?" says Rohan.

"Esbern…I'm not Esbern….I…I don't know who you're talking about!" says the old man he starts to slide the eye hole closed.

"Delphine said to remember the 30th of frostfall!" said Rohan. The old man stops, he then looks at Rohan who was covered in Dragonbone armor from head to toe. "Delphine you say?" He slides the eye hole shut and noises of locks begin to twist and turn. The door then opens, "Come in! Come in! Please, make yourself at home."

Rohan walks into the room and takes off his helmet, and sees a fireplace lit, desks and shelves fill with books and papers, an alchemy set up and a bed in the corner. "Please, would you like some stew? It's rabbit."

Rohan smiled, food wasn't the first thing on his mind but rabbit stew something he never turned down, "Please." Esbern fixes Rohan a bowl and Rohan quickly gobbles it down. Rabbit stew was always Rohan favorite. "So Delphine is still keeping up the fight." Esbern sits down and watches Rohan eat, "After all these years."

"Yep." Rohan swallows down the last of his stew, "Me and her are out taking care of the dragons. She said you know a way."

Esbern rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs, "I told her before it was pointless."

"What?"

"It's pointless! The dragons returning, it's a pointless fight!"

"What are you saying; your people killed and bury them, do it again."

"There is no again! Alduin has return. The prophecy for told has begun and we now must wait for our eternal doom!"

"Wait, are you saying the literal meaning of the end of the world?!"

"Yes, you see you hear but you refuse to listen." Esbern lies back in his chair with a disgruntled look on his wrinkled face, "I spent years deciphering it, trying to see if there is an end to it but came up short. Only a Dragonborn can end it and none has been revealed since after Uriel Septim. It's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless Esbern." Rohan looked at the old man with a cunning smile.

Esbern looks at him and then realizes who he really was, "You're…you're…Dragonborn! The Gods haven't abandoned us! There's still a chance!"

"Will you come with me to meet Delphine in Riverwood then?"

"Delphine?! Yes of course!" Esbern then scatters around the room gathering things. "Yes, yes this is very important. We're going to need this as well. Now where did I put those papers? I must make sure I don't leave anything important behind." Esbern then gets a long blade sword and chains it to his belt. He puts books, papers, and other documents in a medium size satchel and opens the door. "Come on! Come on! Come on! We must hurry!" Esbern leads the way to a small entrance that heads back out to the other Ratway corridor and Rohan follows behind.

"Now does anyone know that you are here? Some people we may need to be cautious of?"

Rohan then remembers the groups of Altmer being seen in the city. "I'm guessing the Thalmor but I haven't really run into any trouble at all since coming down here."

"We still must tread carefully." Esbern then opens the old rickety iron gate that went to the bottom of the hall that lead back up to the Ragged Flagon. It was dark and quiet, nothing but a sound of water dripping from the ceiling.

Esbern lights a torch and in a split second rows of torches above lit up. An army of Thalmor then reveal themselves. "There's the Blade agents! Kill them!" says a Thalmor soldier captain. Rohan draws his blade and Esbern cast a stone flesh spell and draws his sword as well. Thalmor soldiers go after them. Rohan dodges nimbly from mace swung at him and comes up with his dragonbone sword connecting to the thalmor's neck. "FUS RO DA!" his thu'um push back a group of soldiers, killing most and injuring the rest. Esbern slashes away with his sharp slender sword, he then cast a flames spell with his free hand burning some, and the flames hit some spilled lantern oil on the floor causing the liquid to go ablaze. Flames roared killing a few thalmor.

Rohan's armor was taking some hits by elven and glass weapons, but no damage was made on the powerful dragon armor. "YOL TOOR!" his firebreath burns some, "FRO KRAH DIIN!" and his frost breath chills others. Spell casts, thu'um shouts, and sword, axes and arrows fly everywhere. The battle in the Ratway lasted for a good thirty minutes.

-The Ragged Flagon

"I'm telling you Delvin, this doesn't look like a thief but he can get the job done. And perfectly too."

"Oh enough Brynjolf, every smooth face muppet you bring here don't live up to your hype." Delvin sips down his drink and Brynjolf takes a seat across from him. "Listen to me Del, when I saw this lad he had a certain glint in his eyes."

"So."

"So? I think he can be a perfect asset. I mean what do we got to lose?"

"Two words, time and money."

Distant rumbling and crashing sounds tremble the Flagon. As loud noises seemed t be coming from the warrens. "What in Oblivion is going on down there?" says an imperial thief.

"I don't little Vex why don't you check it out." Coos Brynjolf.

"Check it yourself, you oaf!" snaps back Vex.

Delvin and Brynjolf laugh and suddenly the door to the warrens fly open. In comes two nords, who looked to be sweating and a little short on breath. "Pssst! Look!" Brynjolf points to Rohan for Delvin "The fella with the bones on, that's the one I was talking about."

"Is that so? He don't look like no thief to me."

Brynjolf then talks to Rohan, "Found who you was looking for lad?"

"Uhhh, Aye! But you don't wanna go down there for the moment unless you want to clean up. The place is filled with dead elves."

Brynjolf and the rest of the patrons laugh and Esbern and Rohan goes on their way.

"Who was the pretty boy with the old man?" said Vex.

"That little Vex is Rohan."

-Riften above ground.

Esbern and Rohan head up from Plankside to Dryside. They stop for a moment to catch their breaths. "Do you think there is more of them?" says Esbern.

"Not sure. It seems we fought an entire platoon. But we should still stay careful. Ain't no telling what's next going to happen. The Thalmor has eyes everywhere." Just behind Rohan, Shavari the Kahjiit spy sneaked behind him with a daedric dagger drawn. She gets close to him and just she was about to strike Esbern cast a sparks spell and hits her. Shavari flies back from the bolts but gets back up and charges to the two, "You should've never mettle with the Thalmor's affairs!" she yelled. Rohan then jams his sword deep in her belly, sticking from her back. The cat coughs up blood as Rohan throws her over the pier and into the water.

"Quickly before more spies show up!" says Esbern. They hurry out the city. Rohan came in a carriage so Esbern purchased both of them a horse. They ride out fast through the Rift to Riverwood not looking back.

A Thalmor wizard watch them from afar through his telescope at his Thalmor camp. "Damn!" He throws the telescope down. "Sir! News from the Warrens, it seems none of them made it out alive and the agents got away!" says a soldier coming up.

"I know that cause I just watch them ride away! Send whatever scouts we have left and go after them!" the Wizard was furious.

"Sir!" says another soldier coming in on her horse. "Word from the Emissary, she has ordered us to return to the Embassy at once."

"What! The Blades agents are not far, we have them at our grasp we just need to follow them! How can the Ambassador order us to retreat now!?"

"Sir." the soldier's tone was low, "The head Justicar Ondolemar….he's….he's been murdered."

**Word from the Writer:** Okay this is a bit longer than the last chapter. But I hope it was entertaining for you. I want the Thieves Guild to play a supporting role in Rohan's stories but I'm probably not going to bring them back up till after I finish the Dragon Crisis saga. So stick around for that. Thank you for the people who favorite and reviewed the story, if there's any ideas you want me to add in, I'll be happy to do so. **THANKS FOR READING!**


	12. Lead On

Delphine paced the floor at the Sleeping Giant Inn, words had spread that a Thalmor Justicar was found murdered in his office and right now Delphine feared the worse. It has almost been four days and still no word from Rohan. Orgnar was just at his counter as usual with his predictable nonchalant attitude. He was shining some tankards as he shakes his head at Delphine's frantic pacing, "You've been walking back and forth for hours, you're gonna make a hole in the floor."

"It doesn't take long to get here from Riften; it's basically a six hour horse ride!"

"Calm down Del, I mean yeah it's a six hour ride if you scratch out wolf, bear, and saber attacks. And don't forget bandit heists."

"But does it take too long for four whole days?! You heard the news a Thalmor has been murdered in Markarth and right now doubled Thalmor patrols are out looking for the murderer."

Orgnar then pauses, "You don't think… Rohan ran into any Thalmor trouble? Do you?"

Delphine thinks in silence for a second, "That's it; I'm going out looking for him!"

"Delphine wait! Don't do anything drastic, you might be putting yourself in danger."

"In danger!? This whole mission might be compromised if I don't….

Rohan then walks through the door. He sees Delphine and Orgnar staring at him, "What?"

"Where in oblivion were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Esbern then comes inside the inn and Delphine's face beamed of shock. "Esbern!" she runs to him and hugs him. "Delphine! By the Gods how long has it been?"

"Too long old friend, too long."

"Sorry me and Esbern were late, a lot of heat was on the roads so we were being careful and wasn't taking any risky trails." said Rohan.

"Yes" said Esbern, "There is Thalmor everywhere as if all of Skyrim has broken into many Talos cults."

"It isn't Talos worshippers they are after." said Delphine, "Ondolemar, the head Justicar has been murdered and they are searching for the killer." She then turns to Rohan, "You wouldn't know anything about that, do you Rohan?"

Rohan just looked at her with a calm straight face, "No I don't." Rohan then changes the subject, "Esbern said there is more to it than just the Dragons rising, it's even bigger than you and I imagine."

"Really, what?"

"Let us sit and rest up a bit and then we can talk." said Esbern

Esbern sat at a small table in Delphine's private room eating some food while Rohan sat across drinking some spiced wine. Delphine sat at her big table in the center reading one of Esbern's books. "I don't understand this? Are you trying to tell me that the events that happened since the 3rd era has lead up to here that has brought on the end of the world? Like it's some sort of prophecy?"

"That's right." Esbern finishes up his food, "Alduin the Nordic God of destruction has return to this realm to finish what he started."

"You mean he tried this before?" said Rohan.

Esbern nods, "Yes, during the early dragon times when Alduin once ruled this domain he was meant to bring on Skyrim and then the rest of the world's end. But he was stopped by the nord heroes who first used the thu'um."

"During the dragon war."

"Exactly. One of the early Elderscroll scribes, inscribe of this prophecy calling it the Prophecy of the Dragonborn. It says when misrule takes place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice bled fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Emperors lose their throne and the White-Gold tower falls. When the snow tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World Eater wakes and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." He then looks at Rohan, "And that's you."

Rohan just shakes his head and looks down. "What's wrong?" said Delphine.

"Me, that's whats wrong. I never wanted this. Why did the Gods chose me! Me, and orphaned drunken mercenary who knows nothing of his own origin. I mean I don't even know my original last name let alone the actual date of my birth! I just go by the date my adopted parents found me. I come here and in a split second I captured by legion, sent to be executed for no reason and now you're telling me that the end of the world is near and I'm the only one that can do something!? That's too much for me to handle."

"The Gods chose you for a reason Rohan." said Esbern, "I've only known you for a few days but  
I can tell that they picked the right person and it wasn't from your strong warrior spirit."

"Then what is it?"

"That's for you to discover."

Rohan then remembers the strange old man that showed him the cottage of us birth parents. "You can give me a map but it's up to me to follow which direction." He said in a low tone. Delphine begins looking through more of Esbern's documents, "So where is it that we need to go? What is our first step?"

"Yes, well." Esbern gets up from the table and goes over to Delphine's table and points to the big map of Skyrim. "There, Sky Haven Temple just south of Markarth."

"What's at Sky Haven Temple?" said Rohan.

"The key into defeating Alduin. The ancient Blades knew that this day was coming so they recorded the prophecy on what's called Alduin's Wall. There we can find out how to slay the World Eater for he can't be slayed like any normal dragon."

"Then let's go, the temple seems to be at Karthspire. We can get there in half a day if we leave now." Delphine start to gather her things.

"Delphine we just got here, now these old bones have traveled enough already." said Esbern.

Rohan gets up from his chair and walks up the stairs back to the inn, "We'll go by morning." He says with a yawn. Rohan goes to one of small room of the inn. He takes his shirt and boots off and lays in the bed. He looks at the ceiling thinking but soon trails off to sleep.

Rohan was having another dream. He stood in his parent's cottage but it wasn't on fire. His parents stood before him saying nothing but just stood and smiled. His mother's smile then vanishes and she points and screams_ "ROHAAAAN!" _ Before Rohan can turn around Ondolemar shoves a sword through his back. _"Hail Talos!" _he says as he laughs menacingly. The roof then collapses and Alduin appears, _"Dovahkiin! There you are!"_ He shouts his firebreath and flames burn everywhere. Rohan then starts to fall into a mist. Kodlak appears, _"Beware the world eater awaits!" _Then Rohan's father appears, _"The world eater awaits!"_ They keep repeating themselves and Rohan looks up at the starry sky and sees Alduin swoop down and grab him.

-Thalmor Embassy.

Elenwen was at her desk writing some papers trying to get her mind off the chaos that has happen over the past week. She threw a party inviting Skyrim's high delegates only to find her office filled with dead thalmor agents and dossiers missing. And now to make matters worse her head official Ondolemar was found murdered. Words had came back from the Senate of Summerset Isles and they were beyond furious. Now that Ondolemar was found dead many nords and other citizens of Skyrim have grown confident, it was already heard that Stormcloak platoons had taken siege on Thalmor camps and General Tullius is doing little to help investigate. Who was Elenwen kidding, she knew Tullius doesn't care for the Thalmor and him putting up with their presence was the only bit of kindness he shown. "Madam Ambassador." A soldier comes in, "A is here."

"Good, send her in."

A young Bosmer woman accompanied by a big orc comes in the office. "Madam Ambassador." The woodelf bows, Elenwen smiles, "Cirwin so glad you can make it. I hope your trip from Valenwood was well?"

"Yes Madam, it was very smooth but Yadba got a little nocuous on the carriage ride here." Cirwin gestures to her orc companion.

"Well at least you made it here safely, I'm sure you heard of the talk of dragons returning?"

"Oh yes madam it's quite exciting. Yadba and I are actually thinking about slaying one while we're here."

"Yes but it isn't the dragon problem I summoned you here it is a more pressing matter."

"I know Madam, my heart aches over the lost of Ondolemar. He was a very respected member of the Dominion and the court of Valenwood sends their deepest condolences."

"I am very thankful for your concerns. Now I need you to investigate on his murder and I want you to find and capture his killer. For I heard you are the best of the best."

"You heard right madam and may I assure you when I find the bastard responsible for this, I will give them the most slowest, painful death as possible."

Elenwen grins at Cirwin's words, "I am giving you full diplomatic immunity, you may use all the resources I have and your pay will be generous."

"Thank you Madam Ambassador." Cirwin bows and she and Yadba go to the door.

"And Cirwin!" Elenwen stops her at the doorway, "When you find the culprit, be creative for their punishment."

Cirwin smiles, "Of course Madam, I happen to be very creative."

-The Reach near Karthwasten

"Keep the carriage steady it's hard to read." said Delphine to Rohan. They were riding a carriage to Karthspire since Esbern said he couldn't ride a horse anymore from the bruising in between his inner thighs. "Why are you still reading those books, it's just a bunch of stuff no one can't comprehend." Said Rohan driving the carriage. "To you maybe but this book is about Akvar and Akaviri teachings, you being the Dragonborn should really look into to it." Said Delphine.

"How come?"

"Because the Dragonborn has a very deep connection with the land of Akvar, consider it your ancestral home. The Akaviri are vey welcoming to the Dragonborn, they consider you one of them." said Esbern who was sitting the back.

"Isn't the Reach covered in Forsworn?" said Rohan as he mush the horses further down the rocky road.

"Yeah, be on the lookout for arrows and flying bone maces."

The Reach was a very dangerous hold, not because of the forsworn but because it had a very rocky mountainous terrain. High Rock was only hours away if you kept north and many dwemer ruins were found throughout the hold. "How long to Karthspire?" said Rohan.

"Not far, just fifteen minutes away."

They head up a narrow road and a mountain comes into view, "There! That's Karthspire we're close." Delphine pointed to the mountain. Just then a Thalmor patrol comes walking down. "Oh no." said Delphine, "Just keep your head low."

"Halt!" says the Thalmor wizard, "Off the carriage now!"

The three hop off and line up along the carriage. The wizard comes up to them, "State your names."

"My name is Eliza." Says Delphine.

"Mine is Solding." Said Esbern.

"And you?" says the Wizard to Rohan.

"It's Hulgar."

The three Thalmor soldiers and the wizard begin to look through the carriage.

"Shit!" whispered Rohan.

"What?" whispers back Delphine.

"My dragonbone armor is back there."

Delphine glances back and see the elves going through their bags of supplies. "Stay calm and let me do the talking."

The wizard then comes back with one of Esbern's book, "Secrets of the Akaviri?"

"Yes, we are traveling scholars." Says Delphine.

"This nord here doesn't look like a scholar." The wizard points the book to Rohan.

"He's our body guard in case we run into to trouble."

"We since you're scholars where are you three traveling to?"

"A…Dwemer ruin."

"A Dwemer ruin to study Akaviri?"

"Yes, it's the only one that has such studies on it."

"What is this ruin called?"

"It's….it's called…

"Earthanzal" said Rohan not making any eye contact to the elf.

"Yes, yes, Earthanzal." says Esbern.

The wizard looks at the three with stern eyes, not sure if their story was fake or true. "Very well then." The wizard begins to tell his troops to stop but a soldier then finds Rohan's dragonbone helmet, "Sir look! It fits the description at Riften!" Before the Thalmor turns around to arrest them a fist connects to his nose, knocking him to the ground. A soldier draws her blade and raises it to attack but Delphine quickly grabs her wrist and headbutts her, disarming her in the process. Delphine then takes the elf's sword and stabs her in the belly. Esbern casts his powerful flame spells burning a soldier severely, he then finishes him with a spark spell. Rohan shouts again "ZUN HAAL!" The shout disarms a soldier and Rohan kicks her in the throat he then brings his massive foot on her face. He takes her mace and cracks another soldier's face in killing him instantly. Delphine kills the last soldier and the wizard regains conscious. He gets up and before he casts his spell Rohan uses his unrelenting force shout that blasts the wizard to a giant boulder, killing him on impact.

"It's going to be very hard for us to get around if you got that distinctive armor you know?" says Delphine.

"I made that armor to fight dragons not play super spy." They get back on the carriage and head to Karthspire.

They stop at a big flat hill top that looked over the foot of the mountain and suit up. "There's a forsworn camp near the entrance." Said Esbern looking through a telescope.

"Damn, I bet they are inside too." Said Delphine. Rohan draws his bow and pulls back the string aiming at a Forsworn mage below. "How can you aim through that helmet?" said Delphine.

"Easy." He releases the arrow and zips through the mage's head. "I just pull back the string and shoot the arrow."

Delphine rolls her eye and draws her bow as well. "They begin to stealthy take out the Forsworn, one by one. Arrows flew as the reachmen scramble not sure where they are coming from. One forsworn looks up and see a dark figure nearby, "Hey! I think it's…

A dragonbone sword cleaves his neck. Rohan charges on at the remaining brentons. They charge at him as well shouting their battle cries. Rohan dodges an axe to the chest and counters with a swift sword swing to the forsworn's head. He then blocks a forsworn sword with his and attack with another dragonbone sword he had sheathed on his back. He blocks with one sword and attacks with the other. Esbern summons a flame atranoch and the fire beast throws hot fire balls. Delphine was still on her bow and keeps shooting arrows.

Rohan shouted his frost breath at the forsworn, freezing many to death. And continually fight his way to the entrance. Esbern shocks a forsworn with a very powerful sparks spell that the brenton explodes. Delphine shoots up the last Forsworn. The forsworn falls to the ground coughing up blood, "Ah! Traitor to your own kind!" she yells to Delphine, Delphine shoots an arrow to her heart and the forsworn dies.

"Come on! Let's go!" They run inside the cave that leads up to Sky Haven Temple. Only three forsworn were inside, Rohan sliced two of them up with ease and Esbern electrocuted the last one. The cave was damp and dark, the only light that came in the cave was the giant opening from the ceiling. The three stop and see a platform that leads on further to the temple was raised high and a column puzzle was the only way to lower the platform. "What are these here?" said Delphine.

"A puzzle and it looks to be ancient Akaviri symbols. The ancient Blades weren't really sentimental people. Let's see, you have the symbol for king and warrior and of course the symbol for Dragonborn."

"_Dragonborn?"_ Rohan thinks and then goes and turn one of the columns. "Is this the Dragonborn symbol?" Rohan points to the turned column with the symbol of a circle that has an arrow pointing down. Esbern nods and Rohan turns the other columns to the Dragonborn symbols. Two fire pits with charcoal in the basins warm up and light. Then platform then comes down revealing the other path. "I don't know what you did but it work!" said Delphine as they head over the platform. Esbern leads the way but stops the other two when he sees a room filled with pressure plates. "Wait! Look." He points to the floor that had Akaviri symbols on them. He then slightly puts his foot on one of the plates to test them out and a blazing fireball hurls near him. "That must be the safety chain." Said Rohan, he points to a chair on a pillar that shoots fireballs. He then steps forth and shouts, "FEIM ZII GRON!" he becomes ethereal and walks on the plates. Fireballs hit him but they do no harm. He goes to the chain and pulls hit. The plates then ride up and locks. "It's safe come on." Delphine and Esbern walk over the plates and no fireballs fly at them. "You became a vast void?" said Esbern. Rohan nods, "Yes, ethereal."

"The thu'um amazes me each day."

They go up the high path and stop a big room. The late afternoon sunlight glows overhead and a wall that has a face of a man sculpted on it was at the end of the room. Circular rings laid on the floor in front of the sculpted face. "What is this?" says Delphine.

"This is a blood seal. I never thought I'd see one in my life time for a blood seal hasn't used since the first era but the only way to get to the temple if we give the seal blood. Your blood Rohan."

Rohan looks at the massive face before him, he never saw anything like it, "I just give some of my blood and that's it?"

"Yes." nods Esbern, "Just a little."

Rohan takes out his dagger and takes off his gauntlet. He then cuts his hand slightly and some blood drips on the seal. The seal spins and light beams from it the sculpted face then comes to life as its eyes glows it raises up revealing a wide flight of stairs. "After you Dragonborn, you should be the one to have the honor of walking into Sky Haven temple." Delphine hands Rohan a lit torch and Rohan walks up the dark steps.

Sky Haven Temple was completely dark only dim beams of sunlight streams from the cracks of the ceiling. Rohan walks in the great room and sees a stone long table with disheveled chairs sprawled around. No one had been inside the temple since the first era so it looked to be old and ancient. Rohan sees a giant wall at the end of the room, it looked to be of a mural of some sort.

Esbern and Delphine comes following in, Delphine lights the fire pits to give some light in the dark room. She lights the fire pits that stood on each corner of the wall and Esbern looks at the mural with utter excitement. "There it is! Alduin's Wall!"

Ancient blades were carved on the wall battling dragons, flames and lighting strike were decorated everywhere. "Look these are the ancient blades doing battle with the dragons, you can tell by their long swords." Rohan then goes over to what looks like to be Alduin doing battle with a warrior. "Is this suppose to be me?" Rohan shines his torch on the warrior. Esbern goes over and sees, "Yes that is you. It's you fighting Alduin, your destiny." Rohan studies the wall carefully, "Look, it looks like I'm shouting. I'm doing a shout on Alduin." Delphine then comes over, "Then that must be the key into to stopping Alduin. Do you know it?"

Rohan shakes his head, "No, but the Greybeards might." Delphine does a huff and looks down, "I was hoping to leave them out of it! But it looks like we have no choice."

"What's with it between you and the Greybeards!? Ever since we met you've done nothing but put them down."

"If it was up to them the Greybeards would do nothing but have you sit on top of their little mountain and talk to the Sky or whatever is it that they do."

"It is convening with Kyne a very delicate practice of the Way of Voice."

"Ha! Look at you, you almost sound like them. The Greybeards are too afraid of power."

"No they aren't!"

"Really? Have they done anything to help you? I bet they haven't revealed all their little secrets too you, did they?"

Rohan went silent for he knew that Arngeir wouldn't tell him much of their history or power.

"Exactly, the Greybeards are afraid of you, for they know how powerful you can get."

"The Greybeards are right, power is dangerous."

"Not if you know how to use it. Think of Tiber Septim, do you think he would've became the man he was if he had listen the Greybeards? Listen to me Rohan, don't be afraid of your power use to your full extent. Think of ones who used theirs for good, the Heroes and Then you got the one who misuse theirs, the Villains and then you have the ones who didn't use theirs at all and just faded away, you don't hear much of them now do you?"

"Look I know my power and I'm not afraid but there is nothing wrong with control I'm going to High Hrothgar and see what I can find."

"Good, Good thing they accepted you into their little cult, I don't think Esbern and I would get any help from them if we came asking. Me and Esbern are going to hand tight here and see what the ancient blades left here."

-a private suit at the Winking Skeever

Cirwin looks through the list of people that were present at the Thalmor party. Yadba sat across from her sharpening one of his jagged daggers with a smooth stone. "Don't think the Jarl Ravencrone was the one behind the break in, consider the strange woman's age." says Cirwin looking papers of lists.

"Why do you believe that the one who snuck in the Embassy is also the one responsible with Ondolemar's murder?" said Yadba.

"Why wouldn't that person be?" Cirwin keeps looking through the list but then does a loud sigh and throws them on the table, "This shit isn't getting us anywhere. We need leads! What was exactly taken from the embassy?"

"Mostly papers about the dragons and oh yeah! A lot of dossiers on not only the stormcloak leader but two blades agents Delphine and Esbern." Cirwin leans back and thinks to herself for a moment, "I think it may had been an undercover Blade that infiltrated the Embassy."

"That's what Elenwen suspects, word is the agent was found at Riften but only to escape and kill every Aldmeri soldier in its way."

"Wasn't an accomplice spy found at the Embassy?"

"Yeah, he's Bosmer like you. I think his name is Malborn."

A malicious smile goes on Cirwin's face.

"What you grinning about?"

"Because my Orismer friend, we just now found a lead."

**Word from the Writer:** I think I should do more extra stuff, you know add in stories within stories, so it won't get cliché or boring. So Cirwin and Yadba are characters I made up. Cirwin is an assassin/ bounty hunter she's a very dangerous character and Yadba is suppose to be partner, he's a big brawny character that's used for intimidation and heavy weapon styled stuffed. Also bear with me as I attempt to describe scenes and stuff, I'm not so creative on the action stuff, I'm all drama, romance and comedy. I can go with the action stuff for some time, I mean I know I have to do it cause in the game is action. So tell me what you think on Cirwin and Yadba, if you think throwing them in the story is a good idea or not. THANKS FOR READING!


	13. Judgement through Time

"Where have you learned of that! Who have you been talking to!" Arngeir voice boomed of anger but he kept a calm, stern composure. "Does it really matter?!" says Rohan, "I've got nothing to hide, the Blades told me."

"The Blades! Pah!" Arngeir gets up from his chair his face begin to show his mood, "They always sought to turn the Dragonborn away, away from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us?! Do wish to continue to be a tool for the Blades' own insurrections?!" Arngeir then walks away and Rohan gets a little angry, "At least the Blades aren't keeping secrets from me!"

Arngeir then turns and with a more glaring look, "Don't be so sure Rohan Satilus, the Blades have always said they claimed the Dragonborn but never had. And as for me, I only kept from you on things you were not yet ready to know, are still not read too know. You never understood it was for your protection only."

"So you won't help me?"

"No, not now. Not until you return to the path, not until you return to the path of wisdom." Rohan lets out an angered sigh and turns away, making his way to the exit. The monastery begins to rumble as Einarth spoke, "Arngeir, Rohan los Dovahkiin Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax!" (Arngeir, Rohan is Dragonborn, Stormcrown. He will speak to Paarthurnax.)

"Rohan! Wait!" says Arngeir stopping Rohan before he gets to the door. Rohan turns to him, a frustrated face was on him. "Forgive me, I was…intemperate. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment. Master Einarth reminded me of my duty."

"So will you teach me the shout then?"

"I cannot teach the shout for I do not know it. It's called Dragonrend."

"Dragonrend? Aren't the Greybeards suppose to know all the shouts?"

"Yes but not this one. It was made when men was under the inhumane tyranny of the dragons. It was out of anger and hatred! It has no place of in the Way of the Voice. When you learn a shout you take it in your very being so therefore you take this utter anger inside you."

"So how can I learn it?"

"Only Paarthurnax knows."

"Then I guess I have to talk to Paarthurnax then."

Arngeir lets out a sigh, "You were never ready and you still aren't but thanks to the Blades, we have no choice. Come." Rohan and the Greybeards walk outside to the back. They come to path way that leads further up the mountain. A blowing form of magical chilling wind blocks the path. If someone were to be able to get into the massive gusts of wind they were surely to be blown off the mountain or froze to death. Arngeir then whispers words of power on the ground. "LOK! VAH! KOOR!" Rohan steps on the words hearing them in his mind coming one with his soul, "_SKY SPRING SUMMER!"_.

"This is our last gift to you Dragonborn." Arngeir gives Rohan his knowledge of Clear Skies, "Use it wisely. Clear Skies will open the path for you. Stay true yourself and the Way, and you will make it to the top unharmed."

Rohan bows, "Thank you Master, I will not walk away from the path of wisdom again."

He goes near the heavy gusty wind and takes in a deep breath. "LOK…VAH KOOR!"  
The shout thunders from his mouth and blasts away the cold misty wind, showing him a clear but long path up the mountain.

-Windhelm, New Gnisis Corner Club

It was just another day in Windhelm for the elves. Slow and calm that is if you cut out the continuous racial tension between them and the nords. Gossip was the only thing that kept the dunmer social center entertained. Ambarys served the drinks to his regular patrons as Malthyr keeps the place clean. A Bosmer woman and an orc then comes inside the tavern. "May I help you?" says Ambarys in his low not caring who's here tone. "Yes, I'm looking for a friend. Malborn is his name, I heard he might be here."

"And where have you heard that?" said Ambarys looking up at the pretty wood elf.

"I heard if you're an elf in Windhelm this is where you'll be."

"Well you heard right, but I don't know a Malborn. Ask Nirayne over there." Ambarys points to Nirayne sitting at her table with Suvaris. Cirwin gestures her head to Yadba go over and talk to the woman.

"It's been boring since our nord friend left, I wonder why he had to leave so abruptly." Says Nirayne.

"I asked Brunwulf he said he left for a pressing family matter or something." says Suvaris.

"You wanna know what's weird, knowing Brunwulf for this long, I didn't even know he had any kin left."

"Yeah that is weird. We never heard him talk about any family, let alone get ay visits and now his nephew shows up and for what?"

"Nords are peculiar people but after that night with him it proves the rumor."

"What?"

"That nords are hung like mammoths!"

The two women laugh and Yadba comes over.

"Excuse me ladies but I happen to be looking for someone can you help me?"

"No." says Nirayne, "But I can help you find a mint." The woman giggle at the joke. Yadba's grin lowers a little, "Well I happen to be looking for a wood elf named Malborn, have you heard of him?"

"And what if I did?" says Nirayne, "Why should I tell you? Go bother somebody else orc."

The orc had a strong urge to cut the elf's lips off with his one of his daggers but he kept a blank grin on his face trying to keep it friendly. "It's very important and I need your cooperation madam, please."

"Look orc, I don't have to answer to you. Leave us alone we're trying to enjoy our day." Yadba was starting to get annoyed but Cirwin then comes over. "Sorry if my friend here came to bother but we are in a hurry."

"Well stop wasting your time and fuck off!" Nirayne was getting ever so annoyed by the pesky strangers. Cirwin kept a cool friendly smile as she looked at the Altmer woman, "You know Aldmeri law keeps me from harming a high elf."

"Really now? Well it's good to see you being a just citizen."

"Yes but… Yadba grabs Suvaris's head and slams her on the table, Cirwin pulls out a sharp dagger pointed to Suvaris's face, "There is not much saying harming a dunmer."

Nirayne face grew of fear and the other patrons went silent as they watch what was going on. A small tear came down Suvaris cheek as she looked in fear, "Nir…Nir…Nirayne! Please just say something."

"Alright!" Nirayne glared at Cirwin, "I don't really know a Malborn but there is a wood elf living in the boarding house just a few blocks from here. He goes by the name Renn." Yadba let's go of Suvaris and she gets up and runs into Aval's arms crying. "You know it's you Thalmor supporting pricks that give us elves bad names!" screamed Malthyr. Yadba gives him a hard right hook in the face, knocking him out. Cirwin places some coin on the counter, "Thank you very much." The two then leaves, as the Cornerclub patrons just stood there in silence.

-Throat of the World

Rohan kept walking on what looks like to be hours. He just killed two ice wraiths and his lungs were starting to get heavy from all the shouting he had to do in order to clear away the wind. In was early in the evening and the sun was giving the sky a warm orange glow. The snow was powdery and the ice was slippery and there was a few times Rohan lost his footing but he kept walking to the high peak. He was near the top and could possibly see all of Skyrim; he could even see the Red Mountain a little in Morrowind for he was on the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel.

Rohan walks up the steep path to the peak; there was no one there, nothing but a dragon wall. It was silent only the howl from the short breeze was heard. "Hello!" calls Rohan, hoping this wasn't a waste of time, "What if he doesn't want to see me?" A loud roar happens and giant shadow looms over the sky. A dragon the lands in front of Rohan, he looked different from other dragons, his scales where a pale green and it looked like one of his horns was missing, some of his fangs were missing and others were chipped. The dragon looked like he aged quite terribly which was strange because dragons were immortal and never really age.

"Drem Yol Lok (Peace Fire Sky), Greetings wunduniik (traveler) I am Paarthurnax." His voice was low and deep, "Who are you? What brings you to my strumah…my mountain.

Rohan looked at the old dragon with a bit of a shocked look, "Hio los dovah!? (You're a dragon) "

"I am as my father Akatosh made me. As are you…Dovahkiin. Tell me. Why do you come here volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"I need to know the Dragonrend shout, can you teach me?"

Paarthurnax smiled his wide toothy grin and giggled a little, "Drem, patience. There are formalities that must be observed when it is two of the meeting of the dov." Paarthurnax then faces the dragon wall, "By long tradition, the elder speaks first." He shouts his fire breath on the wall, "Hear the word, match it if you truly are Dovahkiin!" Rohan goes to the wall and hears the word 'Shur' in his head. Paarthurnax gives him the knowledge of the last word of firebreath. "Now give me a taste of your power, talk to me not as man but as dovah!"

Rohan took a deep breath and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUR!" His firebreath blazed stronger than ever burning Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax feels the warm fire on his old scales, "Ah yes! The dragon blood is strong in you. It has been long since I had the pleasure of speech of my own kind."

Paarthurnax then flies up in the air and lands on the dragonwall, looking at Rohan perched up. "So you have made your way to me, not an easy task for a joor…mortal. Even one of dovah sos…dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend shout?"

"Ah I have expected you…Prodah (foretold), you would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. You seek your weapon against Alduin."

"How did you know I came for Dragonrend?" said Rohan.

"Alduin komeyt tiid (issue time), what else would you seek. Alduin and Dovahkiin return together. But I do not know the thu'um you seek, Krosis (apologies). It is unknown to me. You kind joor… mortals created it as a weapons against the dov…dragons. Our hadrimme…our mind, cannot even comprehend it's…..concepts."

Rohan curses under his breath, he almost felt that this journey was a waste, "Then how can I learn it!"

"Drem all in good time, first a question for you. Why do you want to learn this thu'um?" asked Paarthurnax.

"I want to stop Alduin."

"Yes Alduin….zeymah (brother). The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as so often the case of firstborn. But why? Why must you stop Alduin?"

"I like this world and I don't want it to end!"

Paarthurnax nods his giant head slightly, "But don't you think that los lein (this world) is to be an egg for the next? Why do you feel you must go through with this? I can tell by looking at you, that no matter how fast you swing your sword or shout down the mighty or how many time you rise above the strong, you have this sort of void in your life, as if you feel half empty."

Paarthurnax was right about Rohan, he only knew him for just short minutes but already summed up his life. "The next will have to take care of its self and I didn't come here to be life checked by a dragon. Isn't it my destiny to defeat him?"

"Yes it is but remember, Alduin is fulfilling his destiny as the way he sees it. But, you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough, Krosis. I now will answer your question.

" Now, do you know why I live here on the Monahven, on what you call the Throat of the World?"

Rohan shrugged, "I don't know, dragons like mountains right?"

"Yes that is true but this is the most sacred mountain of Skyrim. Zok revak strumah (most sacred mountain). The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient tongues the first mortal masters f the Voice brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

"Using the Dragonrend shout right?" Rohan did not know where this was going.

"Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was you would not be here today seeking to defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad (His Strength Unending)."

"Then what was it? What power defeated him?!" Rohan was getting anxious.

"It was the kel (elderscoll) said Paarthurnax, "The Elderscroll, they used it to cast him in…the currents of Time."

"Cast him in the currents of Time?" Rohan thinks about it for a moment, "Are you saying the ancient nords sent him forward through time!?"

Paarthurnax nods, "Yes but intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever. Forever lost. Meyye (forever). But I knew better. Tiid bo amavtive. Time Flows Ever Onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge but not when."

"So how does any of this help me?"

"Tiid krent….time was shattered here because of what the Ancient Nords did to Alduin."

"And so if I bring the Elderscroll…

"Yes, if you brought that kell, the Elderscroll back here to the Tiid Ahraan, Time Wound. With the Elderscroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to cast yourself back to the other end of the break."

"Then I can learn Dragonrend from the Ancient Nords!"

Paarthurnax smiles and nods. Rohan was amazed by Paarthurnax's idea, he would never think of that himself. But he pauses at the moment, "Wait minute, where in Oblivion am I going to find an Elderscroll?!" Rohan heard stories about the scrolls when he was a boy. He was mostly taught that it was just folklore or fiction and that Elderscrolls once exist but no more. Paarthurnax looked as clueless as Rohan, "Your guess is as good as mine? Us dovah never really rolled in such Vul'lah, dark magic."

"My guess would be Arngeir or Esbern may know, I'll ask Arngeir since he's nearby." Rohan then sees that the sun was setting and the way back down could get dangerous at night. "Stay for the night, you seem Von Gaan…low energy." Rohan quickly warmed to the idea, he wasn't really energetic enough to go back down and it would be a great time for him to get to know Paarthurnax a bit more. "So do you really stay here and just meditate?" said Rohan.

"Yes, it helps me pass the time here."

"Have others been here?"

"Not much but some in the past. I normally don't get much company."

Rohan could see that the old dov was in dire need of social contact, so he thought he would indulge the dragon for more conversation. They spent the evening meditating words of power and talking about certain events. Rohan told Paarthurnax about his quests he had done in the past and the current events happening in Skyrim. Paarthurnax taught Rohan more on dragons and the draconic language. They spent their time speaking in draconic, Rohan's power grew by minutes. After long hours of speech and meditation the two dov decided to retire. Rohan lay up against the dragon wall and made a small fire to keep himself warm, Paarthurnax was perched up on wall and he watches the young nord sleep.

He studied the man inch by inch for he seemed to be a different kind of mortal Paarthurnax had never seen before. Rohan murmur in his sleep as if he was having a night mare, "Alduin stop!" "Ma.. ma… mother! Help father! Noooo!" Paarthurnax didn't take his eyes off him the entire night. Dawn had rose and Paarthurnax's loud breathing wakes Rohan up. He opens his eyes to see Paarthurnax's big milky white eyes stare directly in his face, startling him.

"Ah! Have you been watching me sleep!?"

"Words, you mutter words when you dream…Rot Mulaan? (scary dreams)"

"No, it wasn't any night mare. I get it occasionally. Ever since I came here." Rohan gathers his things and prepares for the trip back down. "You know Rohan, having dark sleep is quite unhealthy. It can break a man's sanity if you will. It's very dangerous."

"Yes well as you said there is some void in my life and I came here to find out but…by looks I can't."

"Well then the only way to heal from the emptiness is to start a new life. Become yourself all over, don't dread in the past but face the future."

"But what if I don't have a past."

"Then the future is your only history."

Rohan thinks over Paarthurnax's advice and then goes around back down the mountain path to High Hrothgar.

-High Hrothgar

Borri was sitting near the mountain path meditating as he sees Rohan walking back down. He quickly gets up and goes to him. Knowing he cannot speak like once was, Borri gave Rohan a look that said "Well?" Rohan just smiled and pat him on the shoulder. He goes inside the temple and sees Arngeir sitting at his usual spot meditating. "Rohan!" Arngeir gets up, anxious to hear what went on at the peak. "Well? Did Paarthurnax teach you the shout?"

"Paarthurnax couldn't teach me but he told me how to learn it."

"Then what is it?"

"I need…I need to find an Elderscroll." Arngeir chokes back at the word, the temple rumbles a little as the other monks whispered to each other.

"An…an…an Elderscroll?!"

Rohan nods with an assured face.

"Well if Paarthurnax has decided to help you, we must bow to his will. But an Elderscroll is unknown to me. Such blasphemies is talked about at the College in Winterhold."

"That's right! To Winterhold then." Rohan heads to the door but stops, "Oh yeah Master. Peace above. Fire within." He raises his hands slightly high then put them on his chest hand bows. Arngeir smiles and bows his head, "Sky above, voice with in." Rohan leaves and heads down the steps, heading to Winterhold.

-Eastmarch just outside Windhelm

Malborn was getting the last of the preparations ready. He finally found a carriage driver that will take him all the way to Morrowind. It had been almost two weeks since his escape from the Embassy. Rohan gave him and Brelas some money to help escape and since Brelas used hers to get a carriage to Cyrodiil, Malborn though it was best to head to Morrowind. It was quite difficult for him to get around for he felt that Thalmor was watching him. He had been covering his tracks for long enough. Now it was finally the time for him to move. He heads back in the city to the Grey quarter on his way back to the boarding house. He was using the name Renn so no one could know who he really is, for he knew there was a Thalmor bounty on him. The old boarding house was dull and slummy like the rest of the district. Mostly the poor stricken elves (which was most of the elf population) lived here. He goes to his room and sees some of things had been gone through. _"What the?"_ A voice comes behind him , "Excuse me, Renn?"

Malborn turns around, "Yeah?" He then sees a giant orc fist come at his face and then everything goes dark.

**Word from the writer:** It was very hard for me to write up the dialogue with Paarthurnax since he's a very perplex character, so I just took the actual dialogue from the game. The tension is very slow in this story (to me) but these are one of these chapters that you gotta write so there weren't be any holes. Well the meeting of Paarthurnax that is. Tell me what you think. Also people have said I need to really describe my characters a little bit more but I haven't really found a part where I can add it in the story so these are dome descriptions if you will just bear with me.

Rohan: (you already know him) He's in his mid twenties, I don't wanna make him too young. But he's got a little mature features. His hair brown, eyes blue, facial hair is a beard and it's black. Athletic build. He looks sorta like Aragon with cross of Maximus from Gladiator. He wears Dragonborn armor and uses dragonbone weapons in battle. But when he is like in a inn, village or city, he is in black villager clothes. He also has a distinctive scar on his left cheek, it looks like a scratch from a cat.

Cirwin: Bounty hunter from Valenwood, she's attractive you know, big breast, slender legs. She's got short light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's good with the bow and dagger.

Yadba: Bounty Hunter Cirwin's partner, he's big and muscular, gotta pony tail/ Mohawk. Got a scar over his left eye, yellow and red eyes. He carries an orcish greatsword around and has two daggers and a war axe holstered to him.

I hope that helps out with a visual, you can always imagine whatever they look like yourself, I won't mind. **Thanks for reading! **


	14. It's all nearby

-Deep in the forest of Eastmarch

"AHHHHHH!" Malborn screamed in pain as a dwarvern war axe chops another of his fingers off his left hand. "That's three." said Cirwin, she was leaning against a tree looking at the clear sky. "Now you got seven fingers left. If you lose all of those will go right to the toes." Cirwin sound as if she was enjoying it. Yadba held a good grip on Malborn's arm as his bloodied hand laid on a tree stump. Yadba readies his axe on Malborn's hand as if he was about to chop up a carrot. Malborn couldn't even moved, his arms and legs had been broken making him immobile. He knew this was it for him, the Thalmor finally got him. "Why didn't I ran when I had the chance." He groaned, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Another one of his finger popped off from the axe. "Come on Malborn dear, I don't hear any answers. I want a confession. Were you or were you not working for the Blades." Malborn went silent but then yelps again when Yadba chopped off his thumb. "That's one hand down." said Yadba he goes and grabs Malborn other hand and places it over the stump. Malborn begins to cry, "Yes…YES! I was working for the Blades!"

Cirwin turned to him and smiled, "And what was it that they made you do? Tell me now, I want names and everything."

"This…this brenton named Delphine, she paid me to help her infiltrate the Embassy."

"So it was Delphine that broke in the Embassy and stole Madam Ambassador's documents?"

Malborn went silent.

"Come on Malborn, tell me."

Yadba chops off Malborn's pinky, "AHHHHH! NO! NO! IT WAS'NT HER!"

"Then who? Tell me Malborn."

Malborn was in so much pain that he was running out of breath from all the screaming, "It was…it was…

His ring finger then pops off by Yadba's axe, "AHHHH! It's hard to remember his name! I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Trying harder you fuck! I want his name, age, race and everything! WHO IS HE!"

"Ro…ro…

"Ro what!" Cirwin takes one of her sharp ebony daggers and chops Malborn's middle finger right off.

"ROHAN! HIS NAME IS ROHAN!"

"How tall is he?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Well better take a good guess." Growled Yadba twisting his wrist, bone cracked hard that it shattered. Malborn yelled louder than ever, "PLEASE! PLEASE!" Yadba then twist his arm.

"Don't you beg!" Cirwin then gets close into Malborn face, "The only thing I want to hear is what this Rohan character looks like. If not I'm going to have Yadba rip off your fucking limbs! Now…SPEAK!"

"He's….he's about six, five or six, six, average nord height for he's a nord. He's got dark hair, brown. I guess and …and…and he has a short beard, blue eyes and He's has this distinctive scar on his face, like a saber scratch or something."

Cirwin's smile returns, "Very good. Now any whereabouts?"

Malborn shakes his head, "I don't know much about him I swear! We only met for the party and that's it! I swear!" Cirwin nods her head to Yadba telling him to release Malborn's arm. Malborn lays on the ground in a catastrophic amount of pain. Cirwin stands over him, "See now if you told me all this before, you would have most of your fingers still."

"You….. fucking bitch!" Malborn was starting to feel lightheaded from the pain and minor blood loss.

Yadba picks up Malborn's limp body, as Malborn groans in pain. "I have to hand it to ya Malborn, most of my victims black out on the first shed of blood." The buff orc does a loud chuckle as he chains Malborn's body to a tree. "Wha…wha…What are you doing?! End it already!"

"I like the fact you're so welcoming to death. You know you got nowhere to run so you accept your fate." said Cirwin, she takes her dagger and cuts Malborn's belly deep. Malborn vomits blood as his entrails slowly slide from his gullet. "You hear that?" said Yadba, a distant growl happens. "A bear is nearby."

"Good, I'm such a huge animal lover. I bet he smells the blood on the snow." Cirwin and Yadba walk away back towards Windhelm. Malborn stays tied to the tree, barely alive. "Help….somebody." his cries for help were low for his crippled bloodied body was weak. Malborn closes his eyes and accepted his fate as the bear roars grow louder.

-Winterhold.

The sky was cloudy and the air was windy of snow. The blizzard was getting louder as Rohan rode his horse in the city or what was left of it. Winterhold was once a bustling town of people for it was once Skyrim's capital. Nearly eighty years ago Winterhold had gone through a devastating disaster. A series of storms lead to erosion making half the city to collapse into the mass Sea of Ghost. All but the College of Winterhold was destroyed. Because of the college was left unscathed many of the townspeople (really the nords) believed it was the college's doing of the disaster. Now the college which was once revered is scorned throughout the hold and in some parts of Skyrim. If you are a mage or more specifically an elf, you would not be trusted. Which was no surprise that Jarl Koir supported Ulfric's claim to the throne. Winterhold served only as a minute rest stop for stormcloak soldiers due to the fact the city's lack of funds and resources and it wasn't like Ulfric wanted or respected Koir's ideas or tactics.

Rohan got off his horse and walks through the windy snow, holding the horse's reins. He comes he could see the college through the wind as he makes his way through the storm. He ties his horse to a sturdy wooden post that may had been part of a house for there were ruined homes everywhere. He goes up the stoned path that leads to the gate that opens the path to the bridge of the college. The gate was locked and it looked no one was around. "Hello!" Rohan called, nothing but silence.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril." said a female voice behind him. Rohan turned and saw a hooded altmer standing behind, it may had been some magic or the thickness of the storm cause Rohan didn't see that woman as he came up. "I'm looking to get into the College."

"Everyone is, the Arch Mage isn't just letting anyone in like back in the day anymore. You have to have certain skills. We're not accepting anyone who can cast a simple destruction spell anymore, it's gotta be something special or unique."

Rohan gave the mer woman his charming smile, "I'm guessing you're the one who sees the unique skills?"

The high elf nods, "You guess right, care to demonstrate?"

"I tell you what, if I can stop this storm in a matter of seconds, you let me in."

The woman laughs, "You can stop a storm…in Winterhold?! Not even our most gifted alteration mages could stop this so called 'glorious Skyrim weather'. But I like to see you try."

Rohan kept his smile and took a deep breath, "LOK…VAH KOOR!" his thu'um rattles the ground and in a sudden burst the snow stops and the sky clears, revealing a pleasant early evening sun. People come out of their shackled homes and look in amazement at the clear sky. Guards removed their helmets, revealing shocked and amazed faces, "He shouted at the sky! And it just stopped! Dragonborn!"

The high elf mage's face showed what she was trying to say, "You're…you're Dragonborn! The Dragonborn?!"

Rohan was silent but smiling.

"This is astounding!" Mage then smiles herself, "You will make an excellent addition to the college! There is so much we can learn from each other!" She goes to the locked gate and opens it, a blue aura forms in her hand as she cast to what looks like a well or firepit. A blue beam comes up from the pit. "Follow me and watch your step." Rohan follows the mage as they walk up the bridge towards the main gate. She cast more blue auras into the pit and it beams up. They make it to the front gate which opened on its own when they come up to it. A giant pit fire a blue beam in the middle of the snowy, yet maculate courtyard. "Speak to our Master Wizard Mirabelle Ervine, she will get you settled in and will answer any questions you have. Also welcome to the college, I'm Faralda." Rohan shakes Faralda's hand, "Thank you, I'm Rohan." Faralda nods as a way of saying goodbye and goes back to guard the bridge. Rohan sees Mirabelle Ervine talking to an altmer man looks to be Thalmor. Rohan walks the other way facing down hoping the Thalmor isn't here looking for him.

"I believe I made myself rather clear." said Mirabelle to the Thalmor.

"Yes of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reason of the decision." says The Thalmor.

"You may be use to the Empire bowing to your every whim but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor no such treatment here. You are the guest at the college here on the pleasure of the arch mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity."

"Yes of course the arch mage has my thanks."

"Very good then we're done here."

Thalmor goes on his business and Mirabelle sees Rohan standing behind some bushes, as if he was trying to hide. "Can…I help you?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm here for the college, I 'm told you can hel…

"Right this way." Mirabelle walks around the courtyard giving Rohan a tour.

"Ummm, okay?" said Rohan.

"The College of Winterhold has been a fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years. The Prominent feature is the hall of Elements, it's our primary section for practice sessions, projects, lectures, and general meetings. The Arcanum is in the located above the hall and the arch mage's above that."

"That's great to know madam but I'm looking for an elde…

"Now if you please follow me, I'll show the living quarters."

"Living quarters?!"

They go inside a tower on the other end of the courtyard, "Our newest members are housed here, The Hall of Entainment."

"Madam please, I think you got the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

"I'm not here for enrollment, as you can see I don't anything like a mage."

Mirabella looks at the nord in his dragonbone armor, he looked like a mercenary of some sort. She sees his amulet of Talos slightly showing, "Is that a Talos amulet? You're one of those Ulfric for High King nords aren't you!?" Flames then burn from her hands, "Came here to mess with us again eh? You nationalist always try to harass us mages!"

"Madam Ervine, please! Calm yourself! I'm not here to cause harm."

Mirabelle stops her cast, "Then why are you here? You're not a mage but you come to a place… FOR MAGES!"

"I'm here to use your school's resources. I'm trying to find an Elderscroll."

"An Elderscroll? Why in Oblivion do you think we know where one is?"

"Well your college seems to know a lot on crazy stuff like that, so I guess…

"Crazy stuff?! We're just some school of crazies to you?"

"No, you misunderstood. I mean I'm trying to…..Look, I'm looking for information on an Elderscroll and I am told that this place is my best guess."

Mirabelle eyed Rohan again. Here he comes out of nowhere asking to find an Elderscroll as if she knew where one was. She didn't even believe they still existed. "You best check the arcanium, at the hall of elements. Speak to Urag."

-Riften, the Bee and the Barb

Cirwin twirled her dagger on the table as she reads a list of names, "Malborn wasn't lying, here's the name right here on the guest the list." Cirwin shows Yadba who was sitting across from her eating some lamb. "Rohan Satilus?" said Yadba leaning over. "We have a name but the problem is there is nothing on him. I got nothing? Dossiers, criminal records, I don't even have any evidence of kin on him." Cirwin massaged her forehead with her finger and thumb, she was very frustrated. She has a name but no whereabouts, Cirwin was basically backed to square one.

"Could've been a fake name, this is a Blades agent we're talking about." said Yadba picking his sharp crooked teeth.

"Excuse me but did I overhear you say you are looking for a Rohan Satilus?" says a voice from the table across from them; it was Maven Black-briar.

"Yeah you heard right." said Cirwin turning around to her.

"I believe you know who I am."

"Maven Black-briar." said Yadba.

"That's right." said Cirwin, "You were at the party. I saw you on the guest list."

"Correct, and I had the pleasure of meeting that belligerent barbarian personally." Maven takes a sip of her wine. "I also heard of your works miss Cirwin of Woodhearth, I'm quite impressed and I don't say that to most people." Cirwin goes over to Mavens table and Maven gestures Cirwin to take a seat with a nod. "Yes Cirwin, I've heard many things about you, I heard you can get the job done right."

"You heard correct Madam Black-briar, now may I ask if you have any information on my suspect."

"Yes, I do." Maven puts on her famous sadistic grin and sips her wine again.

"Judging by your tone, you would want something in return."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong." says Maven, "I want to help, I have much respect for the Thalmor and Elenwen has been nothing but good to me, just make sure you let your ambassador know that I help tremendously in you nabbing him. She'll know to give me more support in my work."

Cirwin smiles and nods at Maven condition, she knew that having the Thalmor as an ally can bring you power by demands. "You have my word Madam, now about Rohan?"

"Yes of course, I guess none of you heard the news that he was here some days back."

"Really?! Why?"

"Coming from the source of an organization I'm affiliated with he was down the Ratway looking for a man named Esbern, of course the Thalmor were there as well for the two happen to be Blades but Rohan manage to escape with Esbern."

"And do you know where?"

"Riverwood, A woman named Delphine owns an inn there."

Cirwin and Yadba were ecstatic that they finally have a trail to follow again. They get up and were ready to leave. "Thank you greatly Madam Black-briar, the Thalmor will reward heavily for your help."

"I know they will. They always have."

-Winterhold, the College of Winterhold.

"An Elderscroll?" says Urag the orc librarian, "Do you have any idea on what you're asking? Even if we did have one do you think I would let you see it? It would be under the highest security, not even the greatest thief in all of Tamriel would lay a finger on it."

"Look I'm not asking if you have one, I'm asking do you know where one is. Will help me?" said Rohan.

"Why should I help you? You come in here armed to the teeth looking like you're going to battle, I don't think I should give out information like that to anyone, especially someone like you."

"Someone like me huh? What if someone like me was destined to save your arse!?" Rohan was getting mad a little.

"Save my arse? And just who do you think you are? That's because I'm a librarian doesn't mean I can't kick your balls into your throat boy! Now get out of here!" growled Urag.

"You really want to kick the Dragonborn out?" says Faralda who was coming in, "This is the man who shouted the snow away."

Urag looked at Rohan with a blank face. "You're the one the Greybeards were calling? You're the Dragonborn!?"

Rohan looks back at him, "Yes and I need to find an Elderscroll. Now again, will you help me?"

"We don't have much on it but I'll give you everything we have." Urag gets up from his desk and goes around to some of the massive bookcases that make up the library. He comes back with just one book and gives it to Rohan, "Here that's all we have. There isn't really much stuff recorded on the scrolls for people tend not mess which such delicate artifacts. But Septimus Sigmus a man who was once a teacher here made it his life's work on studying the power of the Elderscrolls. He was so much concentrated on the scrolls that it consumed his life that he left the college."

Rohan reads through the book but it was filled with weird passages and paragraphs. "This...this book is in conprehansible. That's really all you have?"

"Yep, sorry. If I had more I'd bring it to you." said Urag.

"Well it's not like I can ask Septimus himself can I?" said Rohan

"Actually you can. He lives out in the ice fields not far from here. The man went insane but he isn't dead."

"Then there's no time to waste."

Rohan carefully watched his footing as he walked on the icy plates that covered the half frozen sea. The chilling wind stung his face as the friction of his boots slid on the ice. Far in the distance was an ice cave and was said to be Septimus Sigmus's outpost. Rohan was slipping and sliding all around as he walked further on, passing horkers _"_Fuck this! WULD…NAH KEEST!" Rohan darted across the ice, leaving a huge crack behind. He made it to the outpost in a second and opens the wooded door, which had a ladder to go down. Drips of water came from the cave ceiling from the torch that was lit to light the way. Rohan went further down and saw in a room what looked like a dwemer artifact encased partially in ice. Bookshelves and desk of papers where in the room and an elderly imperial man dressed in mage's robes was pacing around.

"Excuse me, Septimus Sigmus?" Septimus gets startled by Rohan's booming masculine voice.

"Oh! What!" He sounded as if he was confused as the nord walked up to him.

"Sorry to startle you , my name is Rohan and I heard you know of the Elderscrolls."

"Elder Scrolls?" Septimus's voice sound old and crackled, "Elder Scrolls…INDEED!" He begins to walk around like he was telling a tale, "The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think! The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw."

Rohan just looked at Septimus confused; he did not understand a word the crazy old man was saying. Septimus then gets into Rohan's face looking as if he saw a ghost, "But I know of one." He says in a whisper, "Forgotten. Sequestered." Septimus looks around the cave as if they were being watched. Rohan was starting to get creeped out and begins to leave, "Okay I'm outta of….

"But I can go to it!" Septimus jumps in front of Rohan, "Not poor Septimus, for I…I have arisen beyond its grasp."

"Are you alright old man?!"

"Oh yes, I am well. I will be well. Well to be within the will inside these walls."

Rohan still gave Septimus a look; he wasn't convinced is the old mage was sane. "So where is the scroll?"

"Here Well here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby relatively speaking. On the cosmological scale, well it's all nearby!" Septimus then goes to a drawer of one of the bookshelves and goes through some things, "One block lifts the other." says Septimus as he keep scrambling through his junk, "Septimus will give Rohan what he wants. But Rohan must bring Septimus something in return."

"Sure just tell me what you want."

"You see this master work of the dwemer, deep inside their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever among men but he is just an idiot child compared to the dullest of the dwemer. Lucky then they left behind their own way of reading the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach, one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept."

"And where is this Blackreach?"

Septimus gets into Rohan's face once again and whispers once more, "Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mazark." He looks around for he felt eyes were on him again and then grabs a map off his table, pointing to a mark that said Alftand. "Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping." Rohan took the map and studied the distance; it was in Winterhold far up in the mountains, a half hour horse ride. "Delve to its limits and Blackreach lies just beyond." said Septimus, "But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to lose the lock to jump beneath the deathly lock."

"And how do I get in?" Rohan was starting to get annoyed by the rhyming.

"Two things I have for you." Septimus goes back to the drawer once more and comes back with a cube and a sphere. "Two shapes, one edged one round." Septimus shows Rohan the sphere, "The round one for tuning, dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates." He then shows Rohan the cube, "The edged lexicon, for inscribing. To us a hunk of metal. To the dwemer, a full library of knowings. But…empty. Find Mazark and its Skydome. The machinations there will read the Scroll and lay the lore upon the cube. Trust Septimus, he knows Rohan can know."

Rohan takes the sphere and cube and places it in his small satchel. He quickly leaves the cave, wanting to get away from the crazies of Septimus and also being in a hurry.

-Alftand, deep in Winterhold

Alftand wasn't far; Rohan rides his horse to an old campsite. Tents collapsed from heavy snowfall and bodies looked to be frozen to death. Dwemer towers were in the ice of the walls that stood around the snowy plain. An old bridge leads down to an opening of a cave, which served as the entrance. Rohan ties his horse to a wooden post and carefully goes down the old rickety bridge. The snow was starting to catch on when Rohan makes it inside. He could here water dripping, and the room was dimly lit. He picks up a torch that was on the ground and walks on. There was old machinery everywhere, for it had the old dwarvern flare to it. Desks of mechanical parts and papers were around and the smell of oil and melted snow filled the room. Evidence had shown that some people were recently here.

As Rohan walks, looking around he steps on a piece of paper. It looked to be notes from scholar stating that this was an expedition, which was normal for many scholars and explorers go into dwemer ruins all the time. _"Maybe they are still here."_ A shadow goes behind Rohan and he turns to see nothing, "Who's there!" A loud clanking noise was in the distance as Rohan kept walking forth. He kept finding journal entries and read them along the way. The entries said that a group of people came here and were trapped inside from the snow; a lot had died along the time of their entrapment. Rohan then decided while he was here, he would stay on the lookout for survivors. He hears a voice, "Where is it brother! Where have you hid it! You always try to hide for yourself!" Rohan picked up the pace to discover the voice, it sounded like a Kahjiit accent. "I know you hid it brother! Where!"

Rohan makes it to the voice, there on the ground laid a Kahjiit who had his throat slit and another Kahjiit who looked sick carrying a woodcutter's axe. "Who is this brother?" said the Kahjiit, "Another one of the smoothskins looking for food?" He charges at Rohan with axe but Rohan quickly drew his sword and plunged it into the Kahjiit's stomach. The Kahjiit falls to the ground dead. Rohan walks further down to another room that looked like a laboratory, there in a split second came a creature Rohan had never seen before. It was some sort of mechanical animal for it resembled an arachnid. The dwarvern arachnid attacked with its bronze legs. Rohan struck it hard with his sword, he then shouts "YOL…TOOR SHUR!" the firebreath dismantled the arachnid completely. Seeing it was weak to fire Rohan decides to use his firebreath periodically. There another mechanical creature attacked, it was a statue resembling a dwarf but it moved on a sphere, its long mechanical arm hit Rohan hard. Stunning him a bit it hits him again, Rohan shouts his firebreath and the does severe damage to the dwarf sphere, He hits it twice with both of his dragonbone swords and the sphere goes into pieces. There at that moment Rohan decided that anything that moved was declared hostile.

**Word from the writer: **Sorry it took me long to get this in, been busy with school and ideas have been getting a little dull. I tell you this, I really don't like describing big things like dwemer ruins for it takes too long and it gets hard to describe a bit. But I do it anyway for I don't like to leave holes. But expect it to be a little fast paced when in Blackreach for I don't want to stay on this forever. **Thanks for reading!**


	15. All the Troubles and Knowledge

Frodnar and Dorthe were running around the village playing tag. "Come and catch me slow poke!" says Dorthe as Frodnar chased her. "You're not getting far!" says Frodnar. They run down the road pass Frodnar's house towards the inn where Dorthe bumps into an orc. "Oaf!" she says on the ground. Frodnar catches up to her but stops and sees the orc glaring at them. The orc was tall and buff, and a scar across his eye, his hair was shaven on the side and the top tied to ponytail. He wore thick branded iron armor and had a giant Orcish greatsword holstered to his back. His breathing was loud and he sort of sounded as if he was growling. The children get up and run away from the scary orc. "Stop scaring the children Yadba." says Cirwin walking pass him to the inn. They go inside and see nothing but lumberjacks drinking, everyone minding their business as usual in Riverwood.

Cirwin sees a nord man at the counter wiping some mugs clean. "Excuse me?" says Cirwin, "I'm looking for a Delphine."

"Ain't here." said Orgnar not looking up still cleaning the cups.

"Well do you know when she'll be back?"

"Never."

"Really? Cause I was told she was the owner."

"Was."

"Well who is the owner now?"

"You're talking to him."

Cirwin does a short sigh, hoping she could get anything out of him.

"Do you know where she has gone?"

Orgnar takes out one of his war axe and slams it on the counter, "Look thalmor, it's been a long day and I'm not looking for any trouble. So why don't you and your pet orc leave."

Cirwin smiles at Orgnar, "How'd you know we're thalmor?"

"Cause Delphine don't get around for some Bosmer to just come in here looking for her, only time an elf asks for her is Thalmor. I've been playing look out for her for years."

"That's excellent meaning you have the information that I need." In a swift move Yadba dives over the counter but Orgnar jumps over the counter grabbing his axe. He then does a quick swing. Patrons stood by watching the commotion. Yadba dodges and Cirwin does a high kick to Orgnar's face, hitting him in the nose hard. He stumbles back into the wall and Yadba grabs him slamming his head on the counter. Orgnar drops his axe, and Yadba wraps his massive arm around his neck holding him in a headlock. They drag him into one of the inn rooms, "Stay where you are or he dies!" yells Cirwin to the patrons, she then closes the door. Yadba still had Orgnar in a headlock, "Now." says Cirwin with a smile, "I am not looking for Delphine."

"If you're not looking for Delphine then you're looking Rohan." says Orgnar in a choked up tone due to the buff orc arm around his neck, his nose was bleeding from the kick he received.

"Yes, I am."

"Well tough shit, I'm not saying anything so you can have your orc bitch crush my neck now."

Cirwin kept her smile, "I'm not going to hurt you baby, I'm gonna just kill any villager in this pleasant hamlet of yours."

"We saw a couple of kids outside earlier, hehehe." said Yadba. Orgnar's face was getting red. The tightening of his neck was making him light headed. But he still thought to himself for a moment. What choice did he have, tell them what they want out of the sake for any one in Riverwood or not say anything at all for the sake of Delphine, Esbern, and Rohan's safety. He could tell these two were being serious.

"You… two… are ….fucked up!" He growled.

"What's it going to be hmm? How many screams do you have to hear from children until I get you to talk." said Cirwin.

"Sky….haven… temple." said Orgnar; he was starting to get drowsy from the strangulation.

"The fuck is Skyhaven temple!?"

"Don't…. know and… I…. don't know where it is, but that's where they… went." Orgnar's eyes were getting heavy but he gives them a playful grin. "You can't…kill…him."

"Why is that?" said Cirwin.

"Rohan is…Dragonborn." Orgnar goes unconscious and Yadba drops him to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to choke him that long. I wasn't trying to kill him." said Yadba.

"It's alright, he's only knocked out." said Cirwin.

"Now how are we suppose to find this Skyhaven temple?" said Yadba

"You heard him; he said he doesn't know where it is. But we don't have to worry about that for he gave us some vital information about our little Rohan." said Cirwin.

"That he's Dragonborn?" ask Yadba.

"Yes and I know a place in Skyrim where a Dragonborn goes."

-Winterhold, Alftand

The dwemer centurion collapses as Rohan gives the giant statue a final blow of his sword. Rohan catches his breath as he looked at the pile of metal of on the floor. He had been killing everything from dwemer mechanics to freaky looking falmer. _"Sooner I find the Scroll and leave the better."_ He opens the gate and finds a Redguard woman battling an imperial soldier. "You just want the treasure to yourself Sulla!"

"Is that so? Taste my blade bitch!"

Rohan stands and watches them kill each other which is what they end up doing. He then goes to a sees a short column in the center of the room, it served to be a keyhole of a sphere shape. Rohan places the sphere Septimus gave him and in suddenly the floor gives way, revealing stairs to a door. "Round one for tuning, need to open the cleverest gates." said Rohan, remembering Septimus's words. He opens the tall doors and sees something he never thought the saw before.

There was Blackreach, an underground city. Dwemer buildings and towers were around and a cave ceiling of sparkling crystals glistened. It was like a whole other world. Rohan felt that he wasn't in Skyrim anymore, let alone Tamriel. "Amazing, absolutely amazing!" he said to himself, he knew of the genius the dwarves were on science and architecture but he never really thought he would witness it himself. _"I have to find the Skydome." _ Rohan was perched up high on a platform so he could look ahead; he saw on the other side of the city was a tall tower with dome on the top. _"I'll take that as a good guess."_ He goes off down the path towards the tower.

Falmer and dwemer spheres were everywhere patrolling. Of course he killed them off fast but it was the charus that was tricky, for it was dark and the charus were stealthy creatures. One l bit Rohan's ear off before Rohan could stab it with his sword. Luckily his dragonbone armor served quite the protection to charus fangs and stingers. He continued on but felt heavy movement in the shadows. It didn't feel like a charus or falmer, it even didn't feel like those giant centurions. He felt like something bigger and Rohan could recognize it but wasn't really sure if it was what he thought it was.

A distant roar echoes the underground city. Rohan got cautious and griped his sword while it was still sheathed, he starts jerking his head around as everything grew silent for him. Vibration and roaring continues to echo. _"Is that a….dragon!?"_ It then stopped, calming Rohan down a bit. He looks at the giant orb that was on the cave ceiling in the center of the city. It was quite impressive looking to him, _"I wonder how old that thing is."_ He picks up a stone and playfully throws it at the orb. A loud clank happens that it echoed. "Hmph." says Rohan, he turns and continues his way to the Skydome.

An elderdragon comes out of nowhere blasting his firebreath. Rohan drew is blade but was in disbelief that a dragon was here, underground. "Zu'u Vulthuryol!" (I am Vulthuryol) boomed the dragon, he then blasts his breath at Rohan. Rohan dodges out of the way and attacks back with his fire breath. "YOL TOOR SHUR!" his breath beamed out like the dragon and hits Vulthuryol. Vulthuryol lands in front of Rohan, with a big teethy smile. "AH! Dovahkiin! It is an honor!"

"Drem Yol Lok."(Peace Fire Sky) said Rohan, "Zu'u Rohan."

"Rohan, hmmm. A peculiar name for a joor. So, Rohan, may I ask why are you here? It has been long since I saw another, other than these strange Fahliil (elf, Falmer.) and these faulty contraptions the dwemer left behind. I bet you are for the Scroll no less, Los Maag Keel (The powerful Elderscroll.)"

"Geh! (Yes) Los Keel. How did you know?"

"You are the Dovahkiin; you are the one destined to fight Alduin. Why else would you be here."

"You know of the prophecy?"

"Geh…yes. For I was the one who first foretold it."

Rohan's eyes went big, he couldn't the dragon was telling him.

"How did you know of it?"

Vulthuryol eyes look down as his memory trails back to him. "I was Alduin's friend once. We were always good to each other. My hobbies were mostly in the studies for I had quite the fascination with the dwarves that once stood here. Alduin was growing powerful and many amongst the dovah like myself grew to worry of his tyranny. We all surely knew that he would be defeated but not when. It wasn't till we found out of the Keel, the Elderscroll fore it told how he would be bested. I fled out of fear of Alduin, for I knew if he found out that I know of his demise he would surely have me killed. I hid here but before I went into hiding I had left the nord heroes, the ones that Paarthurnax had taught the thu'um, a gift. I gave them the scroll, I told them when they rebel, they would be victorious but Alduin will not be slain. For the one who slays Alduin would be the last of los sos dovah….the blood of dovah."

"Wait a minute." said Rohan, "Where you the one that told the ancient blades the prophecy too?"

Vulthuryol nods, "That I did so. During the dragon war I went into hiding. For I was not sure if my predictions were accurate, but now I see they were."

"So the scroll is here?"

"Geh…yes."

Rohan quickly begin to run towards the Skydome but Vulthuryol flies and lands in front of him.

"What are you doing?" said Vulthuryol.

"I'm going to get the scroll to defeat Alduin!"

Vulthuryol laugh was loud and booming, "Surely you not going to finish that without finishing los grah? (The battle)"

"Battle?"

"Yes, I didn't want to just tinvaak…conversant. We entered a battle so there for lets finish it."

"You know if I kill you, you'll die permanently right?"

"Of course I do! I've been here for far too long, the world must be different now. I am in no way wishing to join its customs any longer. I've sat and waited for you, you know? I waited here for I knew the Dovahkiin would come here. For I wanted the honor to fight him myself, to know if he was the one to surely defeat Alduin."

Rohan grinned at the dragon and puts on his dragonbone helmet, drawing both his blades. "FUS…RO DA!" The shout hits Vulthuryol, he grins back and the two battles it out. Vulthuryol chomps at Rohan but Rohan cuts away at his mouth. "YOL TOR SHUR!" goes the dragon as flies around giving Rohan heavy aerial attacks. For a dragon that was stuck underground for thousands of years, Vulthuryol was a very good Ariel dragon better than most. He then gives Rohan a frost breath attack, freezing him.

"FUS RO DA!" Rohan shouts to the ceiling making it rumble, cave spikes go down and one huge one hits Vulthuryol knocking him to the ground. Before Vulthuryol could get back up and powerful blow of Rohan's dragonbone swords hits the dragon hard in the face. "SU GRAH DUN!" Vulthuryol was taking lightning speed blows, his wings were getting cut, and his neck, his legs and his face were bleeding. But he kept fighting, biting and shouting his fire and frostbreath. Blood pours from the dragon's mouth, he looks at the nord who was starting to run out breath with a bloody smile. "Alduin….is doomed." Vulthuryol lays his head down, dead and Rohan absorbs his soul. "Thuri Vulthuryol." Rohan saluted by pounding his fist on his chest over his heart.

The Skydome was over thousands of years old but inside looked untouched, other than the severe dust the was caked up in the corners and on glass, it looked fairly new. Rohan opens the door of the massive room and there stood a big golden dome in the middle. He walked the path that led up to the top near the dome and there looked to be a control panel with buttons. Beside was a slot where the lexicon was to be inserted. Rohan puts the cube in and the buttons on the panel unlock themselves. He pushes one of the button and sees that it moved mirrors above in the room that shed beams of light. He pushes another and another and realizes it showed a pattern. Rohan followed the pattern carefully, he pushes one on the far right then the other on the left, he pushed the middle and the mirror lights beamed perfectly that it lowered a capsule. Rohan goes to the capsule and it opens. A hiss of mist comes out and the opened capsule reveals a glowing scroll. Rohan could feel the power off the Elderscroll as it touched his hands. He couldn't believe that in his lifetime he would see an Elderscroll, let alone touch one. He was eager to see what it said so he opened it. A shroud of darkness comes over his eyes, for he was temporarily blinded.

His vision comes back to him and he remembers that Elderscrolls were never meant to be read like any other normal scroll; he would have to have a particular setting and teaching to read it properly. But he was still ecstatic, he finally had an Elderscroll. Rohan takes a red silk blanket and wraps the scroll; he then placed it carefully behind the strap of his satchel so he could carry it on his back. He now had the scroll, it was time for him to return to Paarthurnax and learn the Dragonrend shout.

-The Rift, Ivarsted

The way from Tower Mazark was long and weary. Rohan went back to Septimus to give him the inscribed lexicon, only to find the Daedric Prince Hermanous Mora to be behind Septimus's insanity. The Daedra asked Rohan to serve him but Rohan decline with a polite middle finger. It was a very long trip back than he expected, for the Tower didn't come out of Winterhold but of the Pale near Dawnstar. So Rohan decided to spend a night in the inn before he climbs the steps all the way to the peak.

The inn was quiet as the village, nothing new of the patrons expect the brooding orc that sat near the door. "What are you looking at?" grumbled the orc.

"From Largashbur?" said Rohan wanting to spark a conversation. The orc just glared at him, hinting that he didn't wanted to speak. Rohan got the hint and took a seat at a table at the back. Lynly the waitress comes over and gives Rohan his normal drink. "Good to see the sacred warrior come settle for some mead." She says.

"I came to hear a beautiful woman play her lute." said Rohan with his charming smile.

Lynly smiles back and kisses him on the cheek and goes play a nice song on her lute. Rohan was drinking his mead, humming to himself along to the music. He looks over and sees the orc giving him a quick glance. There was something about that orc the felt off to Rohan. "I think he likes you." says a voice next him. Rohan turns and sees a very pretty woodelf woman, she had usual villager woman dress on but the lace on torso were undone halfway, revealing her breast a little, catching Rohan's attention immediately. "I think he does." said Rohan; the two have a short laugh.

"My do I say dear when I saw you come in here I said to myself, he has the most brightest eyes I'd ever seen."

"I'd say the same to you Ms. Hazel." Rohan winked at her.

"My aren't you the charming type." Said the wood elf, "May I join you?"

Rohan gestures his hand to the chair across from him and the wood elf sits down. "My name is Leanne by the way."

"Rohan, pleased to meet you." Rohan kept eyeballing the elf; he wanted to get under her dress quick for she was very attractive. "You from Valenwood, Ms. Leanne?"

"Yes, I'm from Woodhearth. I like to do some traveling, on my way to Solitude. Then after that heading to Cyrodiil."

"Quite the traveler. I do traveling myself. Just rode in from Winterhold. Like to travel the country for a bit."

"May I ask what that is?" Leanne points to the Elderscroll that was wrapped in the red blanket, Rohan had it place behind him resting up on the wooden columns that held up the inn's roof. "Oh that's just an old art piece, nothing special don't mind that." Rohan wanted to change the subject quick. Rohan finishes his drink and looks over at the orc again. "You know something, I'm fixing to go over and ask what that orc's problem is."

"Really, why?"

"He keeps looking at me, as if he knows me or something."

"Oh don't mind him. Just talk to me." Leanne's tone was starting to get seductive and Rohan put on a deep smile, "I'll just keep my eyes on you then." Lynly gives Rohan another drink, her mood was low and annoyed for the fact Rohan drew his attention away from her to some Bosmer woman who she never saw before. "Thanks Lyn." Said Rohan, he wasn't taking his eyes off Leanne. He downs the mead fast, "I say you nord men know how to handle your drink." said Leanne.

"That's the second best thing are good at. We're tough warriors, we're tough drinkers."

Leanne chuckles at Rohan "Let me buy you another."

"Oh please madam no thank you. I want to have a drink but I also want to get some rest. I don't like to travel while hangover."

"Well you do look tired and stressed. You know I happen to be in knowledge of some masseur techniques I learned back in Valenwood. May I demonstrate?" said Leanne.

Rohan beamed to the idea, he wanted to get to know the elf personally and he could also use a massage. "Why sure thing."

Leanne leads him to her room which was in the very back away from the rabble of people. She helped Rohan undress, in between garment removal Rohan made quick moves to her. They flicked tongues and Rohan even made a quick swipe at her laces on her torso, her breast spill out of her top and Rohan kissed them. She lays him down on his back and rubs his chest while grinding her hips on him. Leanne then kisses him and as Rohan closed his eyes he felt a sour taste of liquid forced in his mouth and little down his throat, forced down by Leanne's tongue. He quickly pushes her off him and he spits the rest out. "What the fuck did you just put in my mouth?!" spat Rohan wiping his lips. Leanne gave Rohan a menacing deep smile, "Something to handle your troubles."

Rohan was startled by her tone and smile. She gave off something that showed that she wasn't who she said she was. "Wha…what are you…..

He falls to the ground and everything goes dark.

**Word from the writer:** This is a little short then I expected it to be but like I said ideas can get dull at times and I didn't wanted to stay in Blackreach all throughout. I promise you it won't happen again. More edgy no dull. Maybe you can give me some ideas add. **Thanks for Reading!**


	16. Emotionally Unstabled

His head felt heavy and his eye sight was slowly clearing up. Rohan finally awakens with a gag tight in his mouth, half naked and was hanging upside down from a tree far deep in the woods, possibly Eastmarch. It looked to be dawn for he could hear the birds chirping and the dew smell was ripe in the air. There was a campfire near him and the orc he saw from the inn stood beside him, grinning. Rohan's ankles were tied together and is spun around fast then stops, his face near the strange woodelf woman he met at the inn, the one who drugged him. "Hello precious." whispers Cirwin in his ear. Rohan was cursing at her but it was muffled do to the gag. Rohan yelps in pain as Yadba pulls the rope hoisting him up high, the rope was tight on his ankles and as Yadba pulled the tighter they became. "Hope you won't mind the precaution." said Cirwin pointing to the gag, "I heard you might be the so called Dragonborn so I made sure we wouldn't have to worry about these 'dragon shoutings' and all."

"You could've just cut his tongue out, that's what I would've done." said Yadba.

"Yes but I'll save the best pleasurable tactics for last." She then looks at Rohan, "Do you know who I am Rohan? I'm sure by now you know my name isn't Leanne."

Rohan was trying to say "a conniving cunt" but all that came out was muffled sounds. "My name is Cirwin and the Thalmor Embassy has paid top dollar to find the one responsible for the death of their beloved Justiciar Ondolemar."

Rohan kept giving Cirwin a look.

"Everyone thought the culprit was probably some Ulfric sympathizer or maybe one of his lackeys but Yadba and I knew better. Now I really don't think you killed him out of the praise of some nationalist war hero. I'm pretty sure there is more to it."

Still silent was Rohan.

"And I really don't care why you went and kill the wretched bastard, I never really cared for the Thalmor or the Dominion but they pay me top coin to help their cause. So consider me a mercenary of fortune. I go to the highest bidder." Cirwin goes over to a bag filled with Rohan's things, " you have quite the items." Yadba pulls out Rohan's dragonbone armor and weapons, "Quite the set you got here." said Yadba, "I'd wear it myself but I don't think it could fit though, but your blades are just fine."

"It's not the unique armor and weapons I'm impressed about. It's this!" Cirwin unwraps the red blanket that Rohan used to wrap the Elderscroll with. She gawks at the majesty of the Scroll it was basically humming and glowing with power. "This is an Elderscroll?! My Gods what were you going to do with it?! When the Thalmor…NO, when the entire world gets a load of this! You just made me and Yadba made, !"

Rohan attempts to struggle lose, the two bounty hunters didn't know that they were about to jeopardize everything. The fate of the world lies with Rohan and he needed that Scroll. "Oh don't worry sweetie, I haven't forgot about you." Cirwin crouches down to Rohan's ear, "You and me are about to have some fun together." She pulls out one of her daggers and puts it in the hot campfire for a moment, she then brings the tip of her now hot dagger and presses it hard on Rohan's nipple. Rohan groaned loud in pain but he then starts laughing and gave off a smile from his gag, showing Cirwin that she did not intimidate him. "Does that hurt baby?" said Cirwin. Rohan was giving her his no fear face. "Let me kiss and make it all better for you." Cirwin kisses his burned, bleeding nipple and burns the other one and kisses it as well. Rohan kept wincing and groaning while Cirwin burns and kisses. "Yes baby, your screams of pain is turning me on very much." She burns near his groin and Rohan give out a loud moan, she then kisses it.

"This turning to more of a bondage fetish sex, than it is of a torture." groaned Yadba.

"There's a fine line between pain and pleasure." said Cirwin, "But I'll let you have your fun. Don't hurt him to hard, I'm going to be the one who slits his throat." She kisses Rohan on the forehead and Yadba pulls him up high. Yadba takes of his upper armor and limbers up, balling his fist. He gave Rohan a hard right hook, then a left another right. He kept beating Rohan senselessly in the face. He took a log and whacked Rohan hard. Yadba then starts to let Rohan swing a bit from the tree as he lashes at him with a whip. The beating and whipping last for hours of time. It finally finished and Rohan looked like he had enough, he had two black eyes, his left was almost completely closed and his right was bruised bad but was still open. His nose had fractured and was bleeding; he had cuts and bruises all over his body. The gag was bloody from the blood he coughed up and he was going nearly unconscious.

Yadba was out of breath he slumped against a tree. "Impressed." said Cirwin who was sitting down watching the entire torture go down, "Not by Yadba but how you stuck out for long. Most die or pass out in two, three minutes at times, but you last most of the day! You've got the spirit of a dragon no doubt."

Rohan wanted to escape but his body was sore and his face was numb, it was hard for him to think for his head was pounding with pain. All he really could think about is to accept his fate, he should've listen to Delphine when she told him not to go after Ondolemar but he let his own personal grudge get the best of him, and it happen to be the second time he did that for the first time was his days back in Cyrodiil. And like before it got him into serious trouble. "Kill him so we can get our money and leave." said Yadba, "The sooner we get out of this frozen wasteland the better."

"_To Sovngarde it is then?"_ Was all that could go through Rohan's mind, he thought about was the people he was close with. Back in Whiterun, all the Companions, Rami and Aela, he thought of the Blades, right now Delphine was at Skyhaven Temple waiting for him to return, he thought of the Greybeards, Paarthurnax, and he thought all of the people of Skyrim. They were counting on him to defeat Alduin and save the world. And it was all going to come to a close for he was tortured and beaten and about to be killed by some bitch of a bounty hunter. Rohan kept his eyes closed, as he felt Cirwin walking towards him. She was going to slit his throat and let the blood drip out as if he was some slaughtered hog at a butcher shop.

Cirwin draws her ebony dagger; she puts it up to Rohan's throat so he could feel the sharp steel. "I do like it when someone is about to accept their fate." She says and just when she is about to cut his throat an arrow shoots pass her and hits the tree, grazing her cheek.

-Whiterun, Jorrvaskr: four days ago

Vilkas was sitting by himself having dinner, listening to his brother Farkas obnoxious joke, "And the priest of Mara said, 'Let's not start this shit again!'." The Companions boom with laughter, they pass drinks around and continue to rabble on aimlessly. Drunken stories and songs carry on as Vilkas sits quietly. He gets up from his table and heads down the stairs to his quarters, deciding to retire for the night. His mood had been stern and brood but not bad. It has almost been three months since Rohan left to deal with the dragons and there had been no actual word from him or nothing. Not even a letter saying that everything is fine. The only thing they heard that there was a man in Riften that fit his description, battling an army of Thalmor. Rohan is a grown man but he was still Harbinger and Vilkas still worries.

Vilkas goes near his room door and notice the Harbinger quarter's doors open and a crack of light coming from the room. He goes inside the room and sees Aela in the bedroom, sitting on the bed. She was sitting at the foot of the bed with Rohan's old iron helmet that he used to wear in her hands. Aela ran her thumbs along the cracks and dents of the helmet, trying to picture Rohan's face while he was in battle wearing it. "He's not coming back anytime soon." said Vilkas.

"I can't help that I worry." says Aela, she kept staring into space. Vilkas goes and sits next to her, trying to show comfort. Aela looked like she was on the verge of crying, but she always kept her emotions closed around the others. The only time she revealed her emotions was only with Rohan and the twins. "I think about him all the time Vilkas. Every time I close my eyes I see him."

"Come on Aela, you know Rohan. He's a tough nut, he can handle himself." Vilkas rubs his hand on Aela's back but it doesn't do any good. She was still looking blankly into space, "He's out there alone. Taking on the dragons?! I don't care if he is the Dragonborn, he's out there doing Gods know what!" Aela looks down and shuts her eyes tight, Vilkas sees a teardrop drip on the helmet. Aela really missed Rohan, the two were close and she deeply cared for him, more than anyone else. "Aela listen to me, you and I both know Rohan right now he's out there in the land fighting some beast and you know what he's winning! Rohan always wins. You know that, he was always out there killing dragons. Remember what you said to me when you, Farkas and he were out at Shearpoint? Remembered what you told me?"

A small smile shows on Aela's face as she remembers there bout with a dragon, "I said that he came out slaying like a troll on skooma." Vilkas gives her his big smile and a hearty chuckle, "Yes and remembered when the dragon attacked and he went and jumped on the damn thing?" Aela then begins to giggle, "Yes and he had on no armor, not even a proper sword. He goes flying with it in the sky with nothing but a dull imperial sword that couldn't even been good for cutting tomatoes." The two Companions laugh as the funny memories of their Harbinger come to them. All sorts of funny stories return and Aela cheers up a bit. They stop laughing and Aela lets out a sigh. She looks down again at the helmet. "But it isn't dragons or other beast I'm worried about."

"Then what is it sister, tell me."

"It's…it's him, don't you think when word catches a drift that he's the Dragonborn that people are gonna…you know…try and hurt him?"

"Why would anyone want to have him harmed?"

"The real question is why anyone wouldn't have him harmed. Necromancers, assassins, thalmor, anything! And it's his sanity that's the worse."

"His sanity?" Vilkas was starting to get more concerned.

Aela lets out a deep sigh and looks directly at Vilkas, "Rohan suffers from depression."

"What?" Vilkas was in disbelief, "Rohan? Our Rohan? He's always giving off an optimistic humor. You rarely see him in a dark mood."

"Yeah well don't know him like I know him." stern Aela, "When he came here from Cyrodiil, he came looking for the origin of his birth parents."

"Rohan was adopted?"

"Yes, by imperials. He never knew his real mom and dad. I remember when he told me that since he came Skyrim he started to having strange dreams. Dreams that would put him down and question himself." She went into deep thought, "He came here running."

"Running from what?" says Vilkas

Aela shakes her head, "Don't know but one day I ask if he would ever go back to Cyrodiil, and he look me straight in the eyes and said 'I can't, even if I wanted too'."

"So he comes here running only to find out he's the Dragonborn of destiny. I'd go insane too."

"He's not insane!" protest Aela sounding a bit offended, "He's just off at times. Rohan will never break down mentally."

"But it doesn't mean we can't be cautious!" Vilkas could tell that Rohan's temporary leave has left Aela in a broken mood. She wasn't being as fierce and hearty as usual. "Look. Aela, we'll talk of this in the morning. Get some sleep and don't worry, I'm sure Rohan is sitting at some inn right now having drink and getting ready to rest himself. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet he's thinking about you."

Aela rolled her eyes hating Vilkas's flowery words. She lays down on the side where Rohan sleeps; she could almost smell his warm, soft smell. She smiles and quickly go into a deep sleep. The next morning was quiet, Aela decided to do some jobs or some hunting to help get her mind off Rohan. Farkas and Vilkas was talking to some villager while the other Companions were out either sparing or doing some jobs of their own. "The pack is getting bigger and bigger!" cries the villager, "No matter where we go they keep attacking us. We moved down the hills toward the river and they got us there, then we started settling near the mountains and that same pack got us there! It's as if they are stalking us as prey." The villager was covered in tears, he was a nord man a woodcutter from Falkreath who looked about nineteen.

"Whats happen?" says Aela overhearing the story.

"This man is from some lumberjack settlers in Falkreath." said Farkas, "They been attacked by a big pack of sabers. Been moving all over the place and they still get attacked by them wild cats."

"We've lost many." Said the woodcutter, "It started out with just some of the men, then they got some women now….then they took that little girl…she was no older than four!" He puts his face in his hands and sobs. Aela comes to him and put her hand on his shoulder, shushing him softly trying to show comfort.

"We don't have much money but we manage to scrounge up just 500 gold." The lumberjack pulled out a small bag of coin but Aela puts her hand on it gently forcing it down, "Please. We'll make an acceptation." Farkas and Vilkas was a little surprised by Aela's jest gesture. She never really turned down gold but then thought about Rohan and she would know that if he was here at this moment he would do the exact same thing. "Tha…tha…thank you!" The man hugs Aela, still sobbing.

Aela goes to her room, she puts some health potions in a bag and a couple of stamina. She grabs the ebony bow Rohan made her and puts it on her back strap with a quiver of ebony arrows. "The pack been said to be up in Falkreath, towards the Rift." says Vilkas.

"Good, if I leave now I'll probably make it before they hunt again. They're sabers so they mostly hunt at night." Aela was still gathering her things.

"I'm coming with, the pack is supposed to be bigger than your normal saber pack."

"Me too!" says Farkas coming in the room, already geared up.

The three Companions ride out on their horses towards Falkreath. Riding fast making good time towards the big forests of Falkreath. They stop and made camp near a creek. Farkas was putting up a small tent and Vilkas lays out some bed rolls. Aela goes over to the creek and fills a water skin. She takes a cool drink of the water and lets the crisp liquid refresh her body. Thunder shakes dimly which was strange for there was not a cloud in the sky. "It came from there." says Farkas pointing to the Throat of the World, "It's the Greybeards. I bet they're talking to Rohan." Farkas chuckles to himself at the joke but Aela stays silent. She takes another gulp of water and wipes her mouth. "The saber pack should be up ahead but they are a constantly migrating so I'm going to scout up and check for tracks." says Aela, she crosses the creek and heads up the small path let further in the forest. The grass was scratched with saber prints, there was a presence of them being once here.

Aela kept searching around for more clues, she finds a small pile of feces in the grass. She could tell that it came from a saber from the rank raw smell. Vilkas comes and joins her, "It's fresh. I can tell." He says looking at the excrement.

"They're close, look at the prints. They are on the move, possibly stalking some settlers." Aela and Vilkas rush forward, trying to see if they can catch the saber cats before they can attack again. They were running fast sounds of growling was getting closer. And just when the growling got even louder they come to a stop in a small plain in the middle of the forest and finds nothing.

Aela and Vilkas remained quiet looking around. They could feel movement, Vilkas draws his sharp steel sword and Aela draws her ebony bow. Dead silence, even the feeling of movement stopped. In a swift move Vilkas attacked by a quick shadow. He falls to the ground and he and Aela sees a bright orange saber with long fangs glare at them. The saber was big, bigger than saber cat. The saber lets out a chilling roar and then more saber cats come charging from all around.

"It's a damn trap!" yells Vilkas as he swings his sword at on coming cats. Aela shoots her bow, arrows making their target. One hits a saber right in the heart, the other the eye. She was shooting all around and in return was getting scratched, bit and clawed. Aela sheathes her bow and pulls out two long steel daggers, stabbing and cutting at every attack. The sabers numbers double as Vilkas and Aela kills them off. Luckily Farkas comes charging, he slams his steel greatsword on a saber, chopping it in half, blood sprays everywhere. As another sabers starts to pounce on him Farkas points his sword to it and the saber impales itself. The giant saber lets out another roar and the rest of the remaining pack runs away with giant saber leading. Saber cat carcasses were lying on the ground everywhere and the shield-siblings were out of breath, "Half the pack been killed." said Vilkas.

"Yeah." says Aela, "But we gotta go after the leader and kill the rest. Don't want them to re populate and have bigger numbers."

"That was biggest pack of sabers I've ever fought." said Farkas.

"Sabers don't travel really far, I bet they went up near the river." says Aela, "Let's head back to camp and go after the rest in the morning."

"Damn, look at all these pelts that could be made." says Vilkas looking at all the saber cat corpses ,"It's tailor's wet dream." Farkas and Vilkas laugh as they follow Aela back to camp.

The sun was setting and Farkas had killed some rabbits for dinner. They sat around a campfire, Farkas and Vilkas chewing on charred rabbit and Aela tending to her scratches. To avoid utter boredom around a campfire, Farkas decides to share some gossip to keep the mood alive. "Heard the news in Eastmarch?"

Vilkas and Aela just shake their heads, still tending to their business.

"Well near Windhelm some hunters found a body chained to a tree."

"A body?" says Aela applying some thick cream on a tender scratch.

"Yeah, supposed a wood elf, a male. He was found with his insides spilled out and his legs mauled off, like a bear got to him or something."

"A person chained to a tree for a bear to maul?" Vilkas clicks his tongue, "Whatever that bosmer did must of really pissed someone off for something like that to happen to him."

"These are troubled times we're living in." says Aela, she gets up goes inside her tent wanting to sleep early for the night. Farkas watches Aela go inside and sees the lantern goes off, he then leans close to Vilkas and whispers to him. "Look, I don't want to seem like I'm intruding on anything but what is her fucking deal?! She's all nonchalant, I mean she was always nonchalant but it was due to her sarcastic manner now she's all nonchalant like she's emotional."

Vilkas tries to laugh away from the subject, "She's a woman, woman always give off weird emotional signals."

"I know it's about Rohan." Said Farkas, "Whats with it with him and her anyway!? She misses lying in bed with him or something?"

"Farkas!" Vilkas quickly shuts himself and glances over to Aela's tent, hoping she didn't hear him, "You need to stop hanging with Njada, Aela and Rohan are close that's all. Last night she revealed that some things about him."

"Really? What?"

Vilkas bites his lip seeing that he said to much, "Nothing."

"Oh come on brother!" peeved Farkas

"I said it's nothing!" Vilkas glances back over to Aela's tent and then goes back to his lowered voice, "She's just worried about him that's all."

"There more to it." Farkas was wanting to hear more.

"That's all!" Vilkas goes to his bed roll, "Get some sleep, we're getting up before dawn."

Many hours later dawn was starting to begin, the sky was giving off that purple hew. Aela was already dressed and ate some bread for her breakfast. Farkas and Vilkas was just now getting up and was begging to get ready. "Hurry up." says Aela, "We gotta make a move on them before they migrate again."

They trek far out for hours as the morning sun rise. Aela was far ahead from the twins, she was always scouting further up when hunting, it was basically her instinct. The head saber was on the move and Aela was stalking it like she would with any prey. Her senses were heighten, she could smell the beast walking. Aela crouches through the tall grass and was creeping for miles in. They make it to the top of a hill where she saw the wide river blasting by. The saber cat pack was here recently, she could tell by the crushed down grass and clawed dirt, they were running.

Aela slides down the hill smoothly and walks on with Vilkas and Farkas catching up. "They're on the move fast!" says Aela, she charges ahead and the twins try to keep up. She jumps on the rocks that made a path through the river and rushes through the luscious trees of the forest. Aela didn't know where she was going for the only plan she thought of was to keep running till she sees the sabers. She sprints through the trees and without noticing trips on a small stone and goes crashing down a hill towards a dirt road. She slides down on the dusty path, her face on the ground. Aela wipes the dirt from her eyes and opens them seeing the face of a dead giant saber lying on the ground.

She gets up startled, seeing that it was recently killed. Aela then sees dead saber cats lying around and a orc pulling his sword out of the belly of last remaining saber cat. "Fucking cats!" spats the orc, "Such a damn nuisance! Come running out of nowhere!"

"Which is why you are prejudice to Kahjiits at times?" says a woodelf woman who was sheathing her blade and probably killed some saber toothed cats as well.

"I got my own reasons why I don't like them cats!" says the orc, "They're fucking liars and cheats! The lot of them."

The wood elf just laughs at the orc's bigoted implications "Come on, Riverwood is a few hours away." The orc and woodelf walks on to their destination, the bosmer woman sees Aela just standing there looking at her and just rolls her eyes and goes.

The surprised feeling quickly wears off and Aela comes back to reality, she goes and tries to catch up with the wood elf woman to thank her but then forgets about seeing they were far down the road and in a hurry.

Vilkas and Farkas finally catches up and were out of breath. They see the animal carcasses everywhere and Aela walking to them. "You killed all these yourself?!" said Vilkas.

"No." said Aela shaking her head, "Those two travelers did it, they looked like mercenaries."

"Did ya thank them?" says Farkas.

"They were rushing to Riverwood so I didn't wanted to bother them."

"We should bring the news to the lumberjacks then." says Vilkas, "They have refugee camp near Pinewatch."

The travel to camp was long and far off for the scared wood cutters were trying the best they could to get far away from the sabers. Of course they were happy and grateful to find out they don't need to worry about saber cat attacks again. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" says a wood cutter to the Companions , "We can finally live again!" The people praised and cheered for they were finally safe. They made the three Companions a thank you feast and the three warriors decide to spend the rest of the day there.

The next day the Companions were on their way back to Whiterun and was passing through Riverwood. The village was a little rowdy than usual and full of a commotion. "Thank goodness you're here!" says Gerdur rushing to the Companions, "Someone's been attacked!"

"Attacked!?" shouts Vilkas, "Who?"

"Orgnar, the inn keeper! Some two strangers went in and thrashed him up!"

The Companions rush in the inn and sees a group of people huddle outside a room far right behind the bar. "Everyone back up!" says Farkas, pushing the crowd making their way to the room. Orgnar was lying on a bed with a warm wet rag on his forehead, his nose was severely swollen. "What happen?" says Aela crouching beside him.

"Uggggh! Some… some thalmor came in here. Ear…earlier today." Orgnar's head was sore and it was hard for him to put out words.

"Thalmor?" says Aela, "Why? Were they investigating on Talos worshippers?"

"Nnn…no…They came here looking for someone"

"Who then?"

"Ro..Rohan."

A sharp tighten hits Aela's stomach as soon as Orgnar said Rohan. She had a quick feeling that his life was in serious danger, "Rohan? Are we talking about on who I think you're talking about?"

Orgnar does a slight nod, "Yeah, the Dragonborn. Your Harbinger. Some orc and a wood elf bitch come here threatening everyone until I gave out information on his where abouts."

"And did you say anything?" Aela was getting nervous.

"Had to, they were going to harm the villagers. I said he would be at Sky Haven temple but didn't tell them where it was for I really didn't know."

Aela was going into an emotional state, her mood finally coming into clarity only to find out that Rohan a man she cares deeply about is possibly in trouble. Vilkas could see Aela's face and knew she was going to have a breakdown, "Aela come, lets head back to Jorrvaskr and think this through."

"Our Harbinger is in danger! How can you think of home right now!" snaps Aela. She gets up and pushes her way through the crowd and burst out the door, walking down the road back towards Falkreath.

"Where are you going?" says Vilkas coming outside.

"To find Rohan!" says Aela walking quickly with a hint of rage and fear in her eyes.

"Do you even know where this Sky Haven temple is? Let's go back home for the moment and try to think this through."

Aela ignores him and keeps walking.

"Aela you're attempting to find someone who is possibly on the other side of the country , no leads or nothing!" Vilkas runs close behind her as she keeps on walking, "Rohan can handle himself."

Aela turns to him glaring, eyes red with tears. "Vilkas!" she says through clenched teeth, "A man who looks beaten half to death just said that fucking thalmor are going after Rohan! His life is in danger so I'm not going to go home, knowing that his life is at risk!"

"His life is always in danger! He left to deal with the fucking dragons!" yells Vilkas.

"I don't care!" snaps back Aela, "I'm going out there and I'm going to find him for I am not letting anyone put harm on him."

Vilkas just gives Aela a stern look, "He ain't your lover no more. You two broke it off!" Aela's heart races with anger, she was just on the verge to go blade to blade with Vilkas. But she turns and begins to walk off again. Farkas then comes out and gives Vilkas a mean look and follows up with Aela. "You going with her?" said Vilkas.

"Yeah, Rohan is a Companion meaning we watch each other's back, always!"

Vilkas does a loud huff and catches up with the two. They were heading out of the town when stopped by a voice, "Wait!" it was Gerdur running up to them. "I'm sure you three don't really know where you're going but my son here can maybe help you out." Frodnar comes from behind his mother with short timid face. Aela crouches to his level to talk to him, "What can you tell us?" She says as gently as possible. Frodnar was avoiding eye contact and looks down, "Go on dear." says Gerdur, "Tell the Companions what you know?"

"Well I saw this scary looking orc this morning." says Frodnar in a low voice, "He and some elf woman go inside the inn and gets in a fight with Orgnar. I then see them walking off arguing, the elf woman talking about Ivarsted." Aela thinks to herself hard she might thinks that it was the same orc and elf she saw yesterday slay off the rest of the saber pack but she smiles at the boy, relieved she finally had a possible lead, she goes in her pocket remembering she had a honey nut treat and gives it to Frodnar. She then leads on back Falkreath, towards the Rift.

They make it to Ivarsted well in the late evening, the community was small so mostly everyone was in the inn for a drink. The Companions go to the inn, Aela goes and talks to the bartender and Farkas and Vilkas ask around for the patrons. "I'm looking for some people." Said Aela.

"Aren't we all?" said Wilhelm.

"A wood elf and an orc, did any pass through here?"

"Actually yeah, earlier this afternoon. They left some time ago wasn't sure where they went. But I remember seeing some bosmer woman getting all frilly with Rohan, the Dragonborn."

"Rohan was here!?" Aela leans close over the counter right in Wilhelm's face, "When was it? Where did he go? And what do you mean getting frilly?"

"Yea, he was here sometime late in the afternoon. He was talking to some elf woman, the two looked like they were flirting. She took him to her room and they both disappeared, I didn't see them afterwards."

Aela was getting extremely nervous. The situation was getting worse and worse that it was getting strange. First what does the Thalmor want with him, second how could he just went up and disappear and third why was he getting flirty already when they only ended their relationship a short time ago. "Aela." says Vilkas, "We found someone who might know something." They go outside to the back of the inn and finds Farkas with the farmer Jofthor. "Tell her what you told us." said Farkas.

"Well I was outside getting my fishing net from the river when I see this elf woman crawling out that window from the inn." He pints to an inn back window, "She and some orc fella carries this big burlap sack that looked like it was holding a body." said Jofthor.

"You saw someone with a bag that looked like it was carrying a body and you didn't bother to tell anyone!" shouts Aela.

"I didn't tell anyone cause it was none of my business that's why!" replies Jofthor, "We are a quiet and peaceful community, I don't take to fancy with you strangers coming here with your nonsense."

"Where were they heading?" said Vilkas.

"North, toward Eastmarch." Jofthor walks away grumbling. Aela was getting heated and scared, bad images go in her head. "Aela, calm down. We're going to find him." said Farkas.

"What if that really was him in that bag? What if they killed him and dumped his body somewhere?" Aela was sounding very panicky.

"Calm yourself and don't think like that." said Vilkas, "The man said they headed towards Eastmarch so that's where we are going."

Eastmarch was only a few hours away, they had no idea where the thalmor might be so they had to ask around any nearby travelers. There were few on the road and none came up resourceful. Their best bet was to head to Windhelm and ask around. Since the Grey Quarter was the center of all the gossip and rumors of the city, the Companions checked there. Dawn was beginning so there were only Malthyr and Ambarys at the bar. Ambarys sees the Companions coming in. "Oh goody." He says in his sarcastic tone, "You nords really do need your drink now do ya?"

"We're not here for mead." said Farkas.

"Then get on!" yelled Malthyr, "If you nords aren't here to drink they you must be here for some ultranationalist to pester us!"

"We're not stormcloaks." said Vilkas.

"Then what is it that you want?" said Ambarys.

"We're looking for some folk." says Aela, "Wood elf and an orc. They go as a pair, you seen' em?"

Ambarys gives a tan grin, "Actually yes, was the wood elf a woman and the orc big and burly male both dressed like some mercenaries?"

"Yes! They were!"

"They came here a week ago." Said Malthyr, "Come here looking for a Malborn, so they terrorized half our customers and broke my nose." Malthyr points to the buff bandage on the bridge of his nose.

"They came looking for a Malborn." said Ambarys, "We didn't know a Malborn but we knew a Renn that match the description. So they go capture Renn and a day later we find his body chained to a tree and partially mauled by a bear."

"Turns out Renn was Malborn living under a different name." said Malthyr.

"Where was this body found?" said Aela.

"Up near the path far up the mountain, deep in the woods pass Kynesgrove." said Ambarys.

"Thank you." said Vilkas, they leave and head out to the woods. Hours had passed and no help was found. Anyone they found traveling wasn't any help and Aela was on nearly on the verge on giving up and head back Jorrvaskr to get help for a more proper search. "Hey!" says Vilkas "Look!" He points to a kahjiit in hooded robes wandering around, "Maybe that cat can help."

"Excuse me?" says Aela running to the Kahjiit, "I'm looking for someone, can you help me?"The Kahjiit turns to her and gives her his feline grin, "M'aiq says to never go searching in the woods, for people might end up searching for you as well."

"Huh? Whatever, I'm looking for a woodelf woman who might possibly be here."

"M'aiq says that the possibility is right for this the woods and woodelves are from woods." The cat does a playful chuckle.

"What? What are you….I'm also looking for an orc, have you seen one?"

"M'aiq has seen many orcs, M'aiq says that an orc is always lost for the brains are smaller than snowberries."

"Look! Enough of your games, I'm looking for a wood elf and an orc, have you seen any past by recently?"

M'aiq just stares at her with his green cat eyes. "I'm willing to pay for information if that's what you want." Said Aela.

"To pay?" says M'aiq, he eyeballs Aela up down observing her perfect curves and gets a sly thought in his mind, "M'aiq says in order of payment M'aiq will not prefer coin."

"What are you saying?"

"In order for M'aiq to give the nord woman the words she needs, the nord woman must show M'aiq her natural bearings."

"What!?"

"M'aiq only wishes for a good gaze and he will give the nord woman the information she wants."

Aela glares at the cat and walks up close to him, clutching her hand around the feline's throat picking him up and putting a steel dagger to his face, "You wanna know what Aela says? Aela says that if M'aiq don't tell her what she wants, she'll skin M'aiq and wear his fur like fucking a pelt! Now…TELL AELA!"

"Pass the hills and over the creek, towards the border. That's where I saw a woodelf and an orc carrying a big sack." Aela drops him down and M'aiq coughs, "There was a body in that bag, I could tell cause it was snoring." M'aiq then scurries away.

"Come on! We're close." says Aela to Farkas and Vilkas. They run further down coming to the Morrowind border but could not find any traces. It was late afternoon and they far off in the forest. Farkas and Vilkas were at an end and so was Aela. Aela sits down on a rock and looks at the ground. Tears weren't forming for she grew tired of crying and it wasn't helping her. _"Please Rohan! Please! Tell me where you are!" _ A sharp wind blows hard; it was as if Kyne was giving a helping hand. Aela's nose picks up a scent; since she still had the blood of the wolf her senses were higher than common nords. The scent was peculiar, it smelled warm and soft like a blanket, it was Rohan's natural smell! Aela gets up and starts following the scent, she was talking she was just smelling the wind as if grew closer. She goes to a huge brush of bushes and quietly moves them to see what was ahead. There was a small campfire and an orc leaning against a big rock out of breath, and there was the woodelf woman she saw before with a huge ebony dagger placing it near Rohan's throat as he was hanging upside down from a tree.

Aela saw in sure horror on Rohan's condition. His face was badly battered and he had cuts and burns all over his body. The elf was about to slit his throat so Aela jumps into action. She draws her bow and with a quick pluck an arrow goes zipping to the elf but she moves her head so it only grazed her.

Cirwin and Yadba looks over to see where the arrow had came from and sees a red headed nord woman glaring at them with fiery silver eyes, "Get your hands off of him you bitch!" she growls.

Cirwin grins at Aela proactively, "Well aren't you a pretty one. You nords are such good looking people. I predict you know this man?" She crouches down near Rohan and pets the side of his face, "Me and Rohan have been having a little fun, haven't we baby?" She gives Rohan a peck on the cheek and Aela points her bow directly to Cirwin's head. "I said don't touch him!"

She shoots her arrow but before it could go near Cirwin, Yadba jumps before it with his shield.

"You're a good shot for a nord." says Cirwin, "But bows can be out dated sometimes." She then throws quick daggers at Aela which Aela dodge by somersaulting out of the way. Farkas and Vilkas finally come charging in with their swords drawn and enter in a massive sword fight with Yadba. Farkas swings his greatsword at Yadba's head but Yadba dodges bring the hilt of Orcish greatsword to Farkas's mouth. Vilkas comes with a powerful strike but Yadba blocks and brings the force of his sword off making Vilkas to lose some balance, Yadba then kicks him hard in the chest bring Vilkas to the ground. Farkas slams his greatsword at Yadba and Yadba stops his attack with greatsword, the nord and the orc where then trying to push each other back from the might of their locked swords.

Aela and Cirwin were battling it out. Cirwin had a dagger in each hand and was making swift punches and kicks at Aela, making her target on some moves. Aela takes a kick to the face but nimbly dodges a dagger cut to the abdomen. She counters back with a sharp jab to Cirwin's face and then draws her steel dagger striking and blocking on every move. She does a hard swing on Cirwin's right hand, disarming her but Cirwin takes her other dagger hand and cuts Aela on her exsposed side. Cirwin then hits Aela's hand hard, disarming her and tries to make a finishing move by bringing the dagger down to Aela's throat. Aela tries and stops Cirwin from stabbing her. She clenches Cirwin's wrist hard with one hand and hold Cirwin's unarmed hand with the other. They bring each other to the ground as Cirwin continues to attempt to stab her, she was surprisingly strong for an elf.

The woman tosses and rolls around in the scuffle. Rohan sees Aela's dagger near him so he tries to bring it close to her by rocking back and forth, trying to pivet the blade close to Aela by pushing it with his forehead but it did no good. Aela was able to disarm Cirwin with a hard twist on her wrist. The dagger flies out of Cirwin's hand and rhicohets off a nearby boulder a tree and then went right into Rohan's stomach. The sword was final blow for him from all the tremendous torture he took the entire day so Rohan blacks out. "ROHAN!" scream Aela.

Farkas was still battling with Yadba but without Yadba noticing, Vilkas jams his sword through Yadba's back. The orc coughs up blood and Farkas decaptitate him with a clean swing across Yadba's shoulders.

Aela was now enraged that her wolf spirit showed a little. Her teeth beared fangs and her eyes glowing yellow. She pushed Cirwin off her and Cirwin flies hitting a tree and breaking her leg. Aela then pounces on her punching and clawing at her. "Aela stop!" says Vilkas, he and Farkas were cutting Rohan down and seeing aid to him.

Aela snaps back into her regular self and rushes over to Rohan. "Rohan!" Aela holds Rohan's head in her lap, "Rohan can you hear me!"

-The next day

Rohan opens his eyes slowly. He was laying on a pallet in a warm tent with bandages covering half his face. A huge band age was wrapped around him and his left forearm was wrapped tightly. He attempts to perch himself up but Aela gently lays him back down, "Easy, your wounds are still fresh." She had been sitting beside him since yesterday waiting for him to wake up. Rohan was still sore in some parts of his body, mostly his back and forehead for when all the blood that kept rushing to his head. "Now I didn't expect to see those pretty gray eyes for a while." Rohan gives Aela a small grin as she brushes his hair back some. "Not in the mood for you flirts Rohan. Not in the mood."

"I have you to thank. You saved my life, that's something I terribly can't account for." said Rohan, "I mean I seriously thought I was about to knock on fucking Sithis's door!" He does a dry laugh trying to pull Aela in on the joke. Her face showed no emotion. He attempts to court her in amusement again, "You get it? Knock! Knock! Hi Sithis! HAHAHA! You ugly bastard!" He keeps giggling.

Aela was unmoved, she spent her days worrying about him and there she was finding him hanging from about to have his throat slit and now he's lying in front of her making a joke of it. Rohan could see wasn't in the mood for a laugh he rolls his eyes and sighs, "I'm grateful Aela."

"Are you coming back with us?" says Aela.

"What?" said Rohan.

"Come home, now!"

Rohan gives her a stern stare, "I can't do that."

"We can face the dragons together. We fought them before didn't we?"

"Yes, but this is something I have to do alone. I cannot risk you getting..." He stops in his words.

"In your way?" said Aela, "In your way with your Greybeards? In your way with your Dragons or glory? Or am I in your way in you getting cunt?"

Rohan does an angered huff not trying to let his emotions out, "Hurt! I was going to say hurt!" Aela just keep looking at him with unnerved face, "Sure, Rohan whatever you say."

Rohan gets even angrier by her sarcasm, "You know you're fucking unbelievable!"

"Is that right!?" shouts back Aela.

"Yes! Everybody has to do what Aela wants to do, everybody has say what Aela says, everybody has to listen and follow Aela for if she doesn't have her way nobody can be happy! You act like a fucking brat you know that!"

"I act like a fucking brat? Says the overly sensitive whoremonger who seem to let shit go and move forward cause his head so far up his ass! I should've let that bitch killed you!"

"Yeah well you should've! It's not like I asked for your ass to come save me any way, you ain't fucking ma!"

A face of pure rage was on Aela, she brings a gnarled fist into Rohan's wounded stomach hard. The pain was intincfying and Rohan vomits. "At least I knew mine!" Aela gets up and out of tent. Farkas and Vilkas were coming to the camp from river for they had a quick drink. "What's going on?" said Vilkas.

"Get your shit! The mighty Dragonborn has to tend to his own personal things."

Rohan comes stumbling crouching over holding his stomach, "You….you fucking…..woman!" Rohan did not want to call Aela out of her name, for that was something he will never do. "Calm down! The both of you!" says Vilkas.

"I'm calm!" yells Rohan, "She's the one who acting all moody!"

"Stop yelling and just talk!" says Farkas, "Whats the problem?"

"Rohan here doesn't want to come back with us." said Aela.

"I can't go back with you gotta stop Alduin and all them dragons from causing utter chaos." says Rohan.

"And you really believe you have to do it!" says Aela

"Of course I have to do it I'm the fucking Dragonborn!"

Aela face was red with anger but she just kept staring. "I want to go back with you guys. I really do Aela. I want to hunt, fight bandits, slay trolls, play games, explore, fuck, everything! But I can't, not right now. I didn't ask for this! I didn't want any of this! I'm nearly going half insane you know? I can't sleep at night, I feel like I'm always being watched, like I'm always being followed. Now I find out that the Nordic god of destruction has returned bent on destroying this realm and I'm the only that can stand against him! It puts a lot on you, you know?"

Aela clam down, finally stop letting her emotions get to her.

"I want to come back with you Aela, but I can't, not now."

Aela goes to him in a deep hug, a tear slowly comes down, "I care about you Rohan, I can't just sit at home knowing you out there risking your life for Gods know what!"

Rohan held her against him tight, "I'll be fine. For every time I do battle, what keeps me wanting to stay alive is that I know that there is fire haired were wolf lass who'll sock me in the nose after we have a nice stiff drink."

Aela laughs, finally showing Rohan her smile.

"It's great that your healthy and strong but right now you're in no condition to battle any dragon now."

"Oh I'll be back to my old self. I just need sleep and a drink. Speaking of a drink I hope any of you brought any Honningbrew with you."

Vilkas chuckles, "No, we got nice water that's all you'll need."

**Word from the writer:** Sorry for the little delay been busy with school lately but I'll bring in the next chapter soon. Now don't consider Aela and Rohan back on for I want to make their relationship perplex, you know far fetch. If you think it's a good idea let me know. So tell me what you think of this chapter, which surprisingly long and **THANKS FOR READING!**


	17. Fate's Hand 1

"What are you going to do with that?" said Aela sitting beside Rohan. He had the Elderscroll sitting on his lap. The power glowed from the Scroll and Rohan could feel the warm energy. "Can we open it?" says Aela reaching for the Scroll. "No!" Rohan moves the Scroll away from her hands, "You can't just read an Elderscroll. It has power that even the Divines can't sunder. I went nearly blind trying to read it back in Mazark."

"Then what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to the peak." Rohan points to the great mountain the Throat of the World, "And attempt to read it there. Paarthurnax told me that it's possible to read the Scroll from there."

"You think you got the legs to walk up there?"

Rohan's legs was still a little sore from the torture he went through a few days back but he was not going to let that setback stop him. "I'm already wasting time just sitting here. I better move fast, Alduin been seen all over Skyrim resurrecting Dragons from the grave and….

"That's how they came back?! They rose from the grave?!"

"Aye, at first everyone thought they were just deciding to return, maybe migrated from Akvar but really they been raised from the dead."

"To bring chaos on the world?"

Rohan nods.

"And you're the only that can stop it."

"It's said that only the Dragonborn can stop Alduin and I'm the only one that has been revealed. If there is another Dragonborn out there I would gladly give him the reins, *sigh But Paarthurnax said I'm possibly the last of the dovah sos….dragon blood."

Aela places her hand on Rohan's broad shoulder, "You being the last of your kind is a great uniqueness. Don't let this get to you. Just stay true yourself and you do whats right. There's always a choice. Even if this was written on a scroll thousands of years ago, you still have a say."

Rohan looked at Aela's gentle face her bright silver eyes always put a smile on his face. "You always know what to say when someone is feeling off Aela."

Aela gives him a bright white smile, "Come on I have a present for you." Rohan follows Aela down a steep hill in a big brush of dead trees and leaves. There was Cirwin chained to a tree, she was still alive but was in a horrible condition. Her face had scratches and bruises and her left leg was broken, she snapped her femur in two different places so it was impossible for her to walk. "You're alive." Says Cirwin, "That's good." She still kept her sly smile on her even though she was in the worst state ever. "I'd figure you'd like to deal with her personally." said Aela; she leaves Rohan alone with her. Rohan did a glinting stare as Cirwin was giggling. "Fiery that one is. You know how to pick your friends." Rohan was still staring in silence. "I find this unfortunate for me or maybe ironic. I remember chaining old Malborn to a tree to die not far from here and now I guess this is the same fate." Anger rises in Rohan's face, he stomps hard on Cirwin's broken leg and she howls in pain. "There's a fine line between pain and pleasure remember?" said Rohan he stomps his foot hard again, "You find this painful and I find this pleasurable!" Cirwin was breathing loudly from all the hurt and then start laughing again.

"Well…I'm glad to see you feeling all healthy. Now, are you gonna torture me some more and then leave me to die? Do whatever you want the choice is yours."

"I do have half a mind to reunite you with your dear friend Yadba but you know what?"

"What?"

"When I was a boy my sword master taught me that when the vile and the wicked fear death it's their punishment but if the vile and the wicked welcomes death, it's their gift. And you must never reward the vile and the wicked!"

"Wise words, wise words indeed. So I guess you'll leave me into fate's hand? Well

An idea quickly comes to Rohan's mind. He goes back to the camp; the other Companions were already getting their things packed. "Leaving now are we?" ask Rohan.

"We'll leave when you're ready. We gonna walk with ya back to Ivarsted make sure nothing else happens to ya." said Farkas.

"Good, we need to make a stop on the way."

Rohan and the Companions ride out pass Windhelm towards the sea. Cirwin was tied and chained on the back of Rohan's horse as they make their stop at the beach. "Good there's a boat." said Rohan. He goes and puts the old rickety boat near the shoreline. Rohan then grabs Cirwin off the horse and places her in the boat. "So it is in by fate then." said Cirwin, "Well I guess you can roam Skyrim with a clear record."

"Really?" says Rohan pushing the boat out to sea.

"Right now Elenwen is still at her desk waiting for the news that I apprehended the suspect. She doesn't even know that it was you. But can I ask why you killed Ondolemar?"

"I killed him cause he believed that his ideals should be of every ones and he would kill anyone who believed otherwise."

"Well I believe that is quite the legitimate reason." said Cirwin, the boat was in a good deep end and Rohan pushed it further out so it could drift on its own. Cirwin sat on the rouge boat arms chained around and a broken leg. But she still kept a smile as she went further and further, "Hey Rohan!" she calls out to him while he watched her from the beach.

"What!"

"I'm going to get out this and when I do I'm going to find you!" she says smiling.

"And what are you going to do? Kill me!"

"The brave and valor accepts death as a gift and I really don't like to reward the brave and the valor!" She drifts far away in the mist, further into the Sea of Ghost.

- Ivarsted

Rohan rides into Ivarsted and Aela follows close. They get to the bottom of the 7,000 steps and dismount. "You sure you can walk all the way up there yourself?" said Aela.

"Aye, my legs are still sore but they need the exercise to feel better. I'll be alright."

Aela goes in for a big hug, she wraps her arms around him tight and Rohan embraces her as well. "Rohan." Says Aela in his ear, "Stay safe and know what you're doing."

"I'll be alright, I'm finally near in defeating Alduin and I have you to thank. You saved my life." Rohan kisses her on the forehead and begins to trek up the stairs. Aela stand watches him walk up until he wasn't visible anymore. "Gods be with you Rohan."

**Word from writer:** Yeah it's short but I didn't want this part of the story to merge in with the rest, when Rohan learns the shout and battles Alduin for the first time. But I'm keeping Cirwin for other stories. She's gonna be around in some but I'm telling you what. Just stay on the lookout. **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Fate's Hand 2

Paarthurnax watched the setting sun. It was all he would do after his meditation. He was perched on one of the boulders of the peak staring, his mind contemplating on something that has been troubling him all day. Paarthurnax could feel Alduin, he could sense the energy warming but he couldn't find out where. "Siiv kos hio zeymah!" (Where are you brother?) "Siiv!"

Rohan finally makes it to the top with the Elderscroll strapped to his back. "You have the Scroll!" says Paarthurnax, "I can feel its energy. There is no doubt you are doom driven."

"Sorry for the delay, had some….setbacks." said Rohan, "Now I have the Scroll but I'm not sure how to read it though. The damn thing nearly took my eyesight."

"Stand there in the Time Wound." Paarthurnax points his head to what looks like a wave of air and energy coming from the ground. "The energy from the wound will flow with the Scroll."

Rohan took his place in the Time Wound and it already felt weird. He was beginning to get dizzy and was seeing double, he takes the Scroll from his back holster and prepares to open it, "Aak zu an Akatosh." (Guide me through Akatosh) prayed Rohan under his breath, "If not, stay the fuck out of my way." He pulls open the Scroll and in a bright flash symbols gleam before him. Time over shrouds him as Rohan is shot backwards into the Time Wound, going back in time.

Rohan screams out of fear and excitement, "Whooooaaaaaah!" He flashes through the time vortex and didn't know what was going to happen. A white light was at the other end of the void and Rohan zooms toward it. In a sudden blaze Rohan is flung out of the portal. He falls face first on snow; "AH!" he yells and spit out dirt and snow, "Shit!" Rohan gets to his feet and looks around; he was on the peak on the Throat of the World. He could still feel the power of the Elder Scroll hewing around him, reminding him that this was just temporary before he would be flung back on the other side of the Time Wound. The sky was red and a hint smell of death and bloodshed was in the air.

Rohan was in the Merethic Era of Skyrim, in the time of the Dragon war. Dragons soar the skies as the early nords battle them. Then ancient nords were wearing their distinctive Atmoran armor and weapons and was fighting the great flying beasts.

"Gormlaith!" In comes a nord warrior rushing pass Rohan, he cannot see Rohan but Rohan could see him clearly, it was Hakon one of the three nord heroes. "We're running out of time, the battle!"

"Door sul thur se Alduin vokrii!" says a Dragon landing down, "Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage, Krif voth ahkrin. Die now in vain!"

"For Skyrim!" charges Hakon, he swings he battleaxe hard across the dragon's face. The dragon does his firebreath but it does little. As Hakon and the dragon fought, the dragon did not notice a fearless nord who jumps on top of his head, striking with her sword. "Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!" She brings her sword deep into the dragon's skull and hops off the now dead dragon.

"Hakon!" said Gormlaith, "A glorious day is it not!"

"Have you no thought beyond the bloodied of your blade?" says Hakon.

"HA! What else is there?"

"The battle goes ill." sighed Hakon, "If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear that all may be lost."

"You worry too much brother, victory will be ours!" said Gormlaith.

A tall matured nord comes to the battle field meeting the other nord heroes with something in a leather capsule strapped to his back, it was Felldir. "Why does Alduin hang back?" said Hakon, "We staked everything in your plan old man."

"He will come." said Felldir, "He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"

"We bloodied him well." said Gormlaith, "Four of his kin fall to my blade alone this day."

"But none have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir….

"They did not have Dragonrend, once we bring him down I promise I will have his head!" jeered Gormlaith.

"You do not understand." said Felldir, "Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength." Felldir then pull out what was contained in the capsule, "Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."

"Felldir!" shouts Hakon, "We agreed not to use it!"

"I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it."

"No!" snaps Hakon, "We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now."

A large black shadow takes over the sky as it soars. "We shall see soon enough." says Gormlaith, "Alduin approaches!" Alduin flies down and lands on the Dragonwall. His eye burning red as he sees the defiant nords readying their weapons, wanting to do battle.

"Meyye! Tahrodiis anne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" (Fools! Treachrous ones! Your hopes all wither! I am your doom!) He lets out a thundering shout and fireballs and comets come crashing down. Rohan was still standing there observing, he was just about to witness the history that was going to forge his path to walk in the future and it was so exciting.

"Let those from Sovngarde envy us this day!" yells Gormlaith. And in a deep breath the three nord heroes let out a loud shout, "JOOR….ZAH FRUL!" (Mortal Infinite Temporary)

The words instantly splatters into Rohan's mind for it was the only shout he could learn without the knowledge of a dragon. He finally learned Dragonrend and was about to see it demonstrate its power. Alduin comes instantly crashing down, a confused look on his face. "Nivahriin joor! (Cowardly mortals) What have you done? What twisted Words have you created? Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! (Traitorous Paarthurnax) My teeth to his neck!" Alduin's body felt weaken from the shout and he gets even more angry, "But first! Dir ko maar! (Die in terror) You will die in terror knowing your fate, when I come for you in Sovngarde! "

"If I die today it will not be in terror!" yelled Gormlaith, she charges to the World Eater like a fierce warrior and slashes at the dragon with her sword. Alduin roared and bit at her but she kept up the fight. "You feel fear for the first time worm! I can see it in your eyes!" yelled Gormlaith she cuts at Alduin's nose, scaring him, "Skyrim will be free!" The nord heroes battle it out at Alduin. Hakon was cutting at Alduin's massive wings as Felldir handled the tail. Gormlaith was right at Alduin's face and it looked like she was winning. But in a quick move Alduin chomped down on her, engulfing half her body and shake her around like how a dog bites and shakes a piece of meat. Alduin spits Gormlaith out. Her limp dead body flies to the ground. "NO DAMN YOU!"cried Hakon. He charges to Alduin swing his massive battle axe at the dragon's face.

Alduin burned Hakon with his firebreath but Hakon still kept on the fight. Biting, shouting, slicing and cutting went on for several minutes. Hakon was now badly wounded but he kept on fighting, "It's no use! Use the Scroll Felldir….NOW!" As Hakon kept Alduin distracted Felldir opened the Elder Scroll saying the time passage Cree.

"Hold Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contact heard! Be gone World Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your path on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

"Faal Kel….!? Nikriinne (The Elderscroll)" said Alduin, a bright green hew glows over him and he suddenly disappears. Cast in the void of time.

"YOU ARE BANISHED!" commanded Felldir. Felldir quickly rushes over Hakon who was sitting on the ground, his leg bleeding severely. He was out of breath, "It worked….you did it."

"Yes." said Felldir helping him up, "The World Eater is gone ….may the spirits have mercy on our souls." The remaining two nord heroes walk on, knowing that battle isn't really over. A flash of light once again goes before Rohan and he is flung back to the other side of the Time Wound.

He returns back to the Fourth Era, crashing out of the portal into the snow. "Whew!" he says getting to his feet and dusting the snow off his armor, "I like to travel but sheesh!" Rohan looked at Paarthurnax for a respond but Paarthurnax's eyes were fixated on something behind him. Rohan turns to see what was it and to his horror was Alduin hovering before him. Alduin glared at Rohan with his deep red eyes and malicious grin, "Bahloki nahkip sillesjoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin."

"You're too late Alduin!" seethed Paarthurnax.

Rohan put his dragonbone helmet on and draw both his dragonbone swords, ready to do battle. "You think it makes you strong? HA! You think your power can over shroud me!?" rage was hissing Rohan's tone, "All your little buddies you raised ,Sahloknir, Nahagliiv, Vuljotnaak , all those dragons I put back in the ground!"

"And that's so supposed scare me! HAHAHAHAHA! Tahrodiis Rohan! Die now so I can devour your soul in Sovngarde!" hissed Alduin.

"We'll see who devours whose soul first ya bastard! COME ON!"

Alduin soared towards Rohan, fire forming at the back of his mouth as he is just about to let out the shout. Rohan inhaled deeply exhaled out, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The thu'um comes flying out right into Alduin hitting him hard. His body gets weak and he lands clumsily on the ground. "Wha…WHAT!?" said Alduin, once again feeling that terrible unnerving shout taking over his body that last time he was here.

"YAAAAAAAARGH!" screams Rohan; he charges to the World Eater his blades cutting the wind as he runs. He brings his blade to the dragon's head and neck as Alduin tries to fight him off. The shout then wears off and Alduin quickly burst into the sky. Paarthurnax follows him; the dragon brothers shout and bite. Paarthurnax's firebreath seared at Alduin's face but Alduin countered with a hard unrelenting force, Alduin then puts his teeth on Paarthurnax's neck and Paarthurnax does the same thing as well to Alduin. They both were locked on each other as they were swinging around in the sky.

Rohan wanted to watch his timing to use Dragonrend again for he did not want to hit Paarthurnax. The shout hits both dragons and they come to a sudden landing back on the peak. Rohan runs and jumps on Alduin stabbing the dragon with his sword. Alduin rustles him off but Rohan slashing and striking. "FRO KRAH DIIN!" Rohan frost breath chilled Alduin slowing his energy. But Alduin does his comet shower shout and fireballs come crashing down. One fireball hits near Rohan making him fall back to the ground hard. Dragonrend wears off again on Alduin and seeing his chance he grabs Rohan with his giant claw and flies high in the sky. Rohan kept hitting Alduin with his sword but it did no good. Alduin flings Rohan in air and as Rohan begins to come down Alduin opens his mouth ready to devour him whole.

Rohan sees the dragon's gaping mouth and with fearless face he readies his sword for one big strike. Rohan gets near the mouth and swings hard cutting Alduin's tongue and a few teeth. "FUS RO DA!" shouted Rohan pushing Alduin's face back hard. Rohan was still falling down but Paarthurnax comes and catches him on his back in time. Rohan was riding on the back of Paarthurnax and sees Alduin landing back on the peak of the mountain. They land and could tell that Alduin could not fight any further.

"You have…you have become strong Dovahkiin." Said Alduin, his mouth was dripping of blood. "But I am Al DU IN first born of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, not by you or anyone else!" He gets up in the air hovering limply, "You cannot prevail against me! I will outlast you….mortal!" Alduin flies away off into the horizon.

"Come back!" yelled Rohan, "COWAAARD!"

Paarthurnax lands in front of Rohan, amazed by Rohan's valor, "You truly have the voice of a dovah! A fine victory for you indeed!"

Rohan wasn't so happy; he kicked the ground and cursed under his breath. "It's not really a victory if he's still breathing. DAMN! Now what am I going to do?!"

"True Alduin is still alive but, none has ever bested him in open combat. You saw how he fled." Paarthurnax leans his big dragon face near Rohan, "Alduin fears you Rohan. He knows how strong you are and right now he's going to gather what power he has left."

"I need to know where he has gone. He said something about Sovngarde?"

"Perhaps one of his followers can you." Suggest Paarthurnax.

"Huh?"

"There are many dovah who follows him. If you can get one of his followers to tell you were he has hidden then you can go find him and finally put a stop to him."

"How on Shor's cock am I going to do that?"

"Hmmm." Paarthurnax quickly hatches an idea, "Perhaps the hofkahsejun in Whiterun can aid you."

"What? Balgruuf's palace? Dragonsreach!?... Oh!" Rohan then caught on to Paarthurnax's idea, "That's right, Dragonsreach once trapped a dragon. I'm sure it can do it again."

"Geh…Yes, I was there when the Jarl captured the dragon. He kept him as if he was a pet! PAAK! I would visit every time I could; he didn't even remember his name. (*sigh) Numinex, I kept reminding him but he never remembered."

"I would hear the stories and songs as a boy when Olaf One-eye captured the dragon!" Rohan laughed and slapped his knee totally ignoring Paarthurnax's brief lamenting. "How did the song go….Right! King Olaf! King Olaf the strong with One-Eye, He's valiant, He's brave, He's a swell kinda guy!" Rohan looks at Paarthurnax giving him a look. "Oh, um… Krosis."

Paarthurnax shooked his head. Rohan's maturity was very lax and he could be well grounded in many situations but there were times were he would jump back to rambunctious twenty something year old.

"Well I uh… I'm going to talk to the Jarl and see if he could set this trap I'll be back soon." Rohan goes to the path that leads down. He was in no mood for the long path down the mountain. He just fought the Nordic God of Destruction so it put a toll on him a little.

"Um, Master Paarthurnax?"

"Geh." said Paarthurnax with a groan.

"Um, it's a long way down and we are sort of in a hurry. Is there you could fly me down, perhaps to Whiterun?"

Paarthurnax turned and gave Rohan a stare. He turns back around and curls up under his wings, "Arkro, lan lovaas, Hio run mo za mak lik!" (Tired, sing a song while you walk, you'll feel better.) Paarthurnax laughs echoes in the sky.

"Pah!" spat Rohan he walks down the path grumbling, "Onik zein dovah!" (Old lazy dragon.)

-Dragonsreach

Balgruuf was having a slow day finally. Not much pestering but it was still stressful. He was sitting in his office which was across his bedroom, trying to take some time off the throne for once. He was reading yet another letter from General Tullius,

_Jarl Balgruuf_

_It has come to my attention that Stormcloak outpost has made a near clearing towards your hold from Eastmarch and the Rift. It has also come to me that a lot of recent captured and detained rebels are from your Hold. I am not accusing you of any traitorous crimes for I know you are a loyal citizen to our Empire, ours as yours and mine. In order to keep loyal citizens such as yourself under protection from Ulfric's biased insertions. I am willing to deploy a minor legion outpost to-_

Balgruuf crumbles the paper and throws it on the ground. He slumps back in his chair, annoyed and angry, "Protection is it then!" mutter Balgruuf, "What, am I scared now?"

Balgruuf tries so hard to keep the war from coming to Whiterun. This wasn't the brightest times for the once great Empire of Tamriel, it wasn't the brightest time for Skyrim either. Whiterun was the only city that has stayed neutral for over the time the Civil war escalated. It's an old historical city, Whiterun still kept its Nordic roots from the buildings and homes, festivities and open Talos worship. The city was also open and vibrant not just to Nords but to all kinds. Balgruuf proved to Skyrim that they still can keep its roots and still have a grand multicultural standpoint for others. Unlike Ulfric's nationalist ways and Tullius's imperialistic grandeur. He was not going to let it all go, for 'protection' and 'heritage'.

A knock comes on his door.

"Aye." groans the Jarl rubs his forehead with his hand. Proventus enters the room, "My Jarl. Thane Rohan is here."

Balgruuf raised his head from his hand. _Rohan?_ There was no way he could be here now. But if it was, then it was something very serious.

Rohan enters the office, instead of having a stern serious look he gave Balgruuf his usual nonchalant grin. "Jarl Balgruuf." Rohan bows his head. Balgruuf nods his head signaling Rohan to have a seat. Rohan goes to his chair and sits down, he places a big bottle of spiced wine wrapped in paper on the desk, "A gift for my Jarl."

Balgruuf does a small smile at the kind gesture and chuckles under his breath. "Please, you know I don't know when the last time I had a drink. I'm so caught up in work that I forget." Rohan grabs two silver cups from a shelf and opens the wine, making two drinks. "A drink is good for the soul." He hands Balgruuf a cup, "It reminds the powerful that they are mortal."

Balgruuf nods in agreement and they clink their cups in a toast and drink the good wine. "So." Said Balgruuf putting his cup down, "Tell me Dragonborn. I'm sure you didn't come here with wine to see how I'm doing. Is this a sign of celebration? Have you defeated the dragons?"

"No my Jarl, trust me you'll know the real the celebration. I'll be piss drunk and burying my face in some buxom woman's tits."

The men laugh, it was good for Balgruuf he needed someone to cheer him up. He leans far back in his chair, envying Rohan. Rohan was young could go out adventuring anytime he wanted, he was also the Dragonborn, the Pantheon of every Nord. An honor every warrior should hold dearly. The freedom he haves is the freedom Balgruuf yearns for.

"But it is about the Dragons though. I know the root of all of the chaos."

"Tell me then."

"Alduin."

A sharp twang hits Balgruuf's gut as Rohan said Alduin. Fear and nervousness stricken him all over, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He jerks up right in his seat with a blank face, "The..the World Eater himself?! He's returned!?"

Rohan nodded he hated to give Balgruuf this shocking news, "The dragons haven't just returned from a leave, they are coming back to life by Alduin he's raising them from the dead."

"Like the times of the Dragon Tyranny? But he was stopped before and casted out!"

"Yeah and he's back to finish the job."

"And only you can stop him." Balgruuf leans back again in his chair, rubbing his chin through his beard. "But what do you want with me?"

Rohan leaned close near the desk, "I need to use your palace to capture a dragon."

Balgruuf's face sunk even lower, "What? Ha! I must of misheard you. Did you just say you want to use my palace! MY HOME! As a trap to capture a dragon!?"

"Alduin has fled somewhere and I need to find him! Only a dragon can give me a lead."

"Isn't there another way?"

"If it there was I wouldn't be here Balgruuf."

Balgruuf lets out a hard sigh, "But doesn't it mean the return of the World Eater it is the end times!?"

"Yes my Jarl is does." Rohan's voice was brass and low, "Alduin's return signifies the end has come. He will devour the souls of the living and the dead and reign terror till there is no more. We are all surely doomed."

Balgruuf lowers his head to the floor shaking it.

"But I'm going to tell you this Jarl Balgruuf. I'm not going down without a fucking fight!"

Balgruuf brings his face up with a smile, "Spoken like a true nord."

Rohan smiled, "You'll help me then?"

"Yes, I want to. But it's just that."

"What?"

"Tullius and Ulfric is waiting for me to make a wrong move. You, me and dragon capturing thing will not only let my city vulnerable for a dragon attack but stormcloak and legion will be right at the front gate."

Rohan thinks hard for a moment, tapping his chin and coming up with a plan. _Hmm._ "What if I got them to stand down for a short while?"

"What?"

"I can try and convince them to stop fighting for once. This is Alduin we're talking about; he's an enemy to all."

"You're talking about a peace treaty?"

"Aye, if I can Ulfric and Tullius to agree to a temporary truce, then you wouldn't have to worry about an attack on your city. We'll just worry on the dragon."

"And how are you going to do that? Ulfric and Tullius are both difficult men."

"Hmmm…Ha! The Greybeards!"

"Yeah, that's right! Ulfric respects the Greybeards and Tullius cannot turn down an immediate invitation to one of the most respected factions in all of Skyrim."

"I'll talk to Arngeir to organize a peace council and get the General and both Ulfric to attend."

Balgruuf fixes them another cup of wine and hands Rohan his cup. "I don't know can you do that Rohan. I bet the both of them won't even show remorse for the Alduin. They'll probably try to milk this truce for all they're worth."

They clink their cups again for another toast.

"It's a Season Unending my Jarl." Rohan takes a sip, "A Season Unending."


	19. Fate's Hand 3

The massive doors of Sky Haven flung open as Rohan steps inside. The room was perfectly lit with torches and there were a small group of vigilant warriors in Blades armor. While Rohan was out, Delphine had put word around that the Blades have been restoring and looked for recruitment. The warriors paused when they saw Rohan walk in. "It's the Dragonborn!"

"He's finally here!"

"Delphine?" said Rohan to Redguard sharpening some swords.

"Out back." He replied.

Rohan goes outside to the training area of the temple. There was Delphine talking to Esbern, standing over near the edge of the mountain overlooking the Reach. Delphine was in her custom Blades armor instead of the leather clad she used to wear. Esbern was going off rambling in another one of his stories and looked to be boring Delphine. She sees Rohan coming outside, "Rohan!" Delphine runs to him, "You learn the shout?"

"Yes."

"And Alduin?"

"I fought him."

Delphine beamed of excitement and almost relief.

"But he I didn't defeat him."

Delphine's mood went low, "What?"

"I fought Alduin but he ran off before I could give him the last blow."

"Shit!" Delphine kicks the dirt.

"Don't be so unmoved Delphine, Rohan's bout and almost victory is a good sign." said Esbern.

"There is never a good sign if Alduin is still living!" snapped Delphine.

"But I'm going to fight him again and this time I won't give him a chance to escape." said Rohan, "He fled somewhere. So I'm going to get a dragon to tell me where."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Delphine.

"One word, Dragonsreach."

Esbern does a hearty laugh, "Like Olaf One-eye!"

"Right!" laughed Rohan, the two laugh together.

"Pfft! Nords." Mumbled Delphine.

"Balgruuf agreed to let me borrow his palace but only if I can Ulfric and Tullius to sign a temporary truce. Paarthurnax thought up the idea to use the palace."

"Paarthurnax?" said the Blades.

"Yeah the Greybeards leader. Turns out he's a dragon can you believe that!"

Esbern and Delphine gave Rohan a long stare.

"Anyway, there is going to be a peace council at the end of the week and I want you guys to come."

"Where is it?" ask Delphine.

"High Hrothgar, Arngeir has already agreed to organize it."

"Problem!"

"What?"

"Are you forgetting that your _Masters_ aren't to welcoming to me and Esbern?"

"Delphine, there is a peace council on the table to discuss the Alduin situation not to meddle old differences. I need you two at this council."

Delphine just stared at him and mumbled "Fine".

"Good, it's on Loredas before the sun sets. Be there." Rohan takes his leave; he needed to hurry to Solitude which was north from here.

Delphine and Esbern watched Rohan walk, "Should we tell him?" said Delphine.

"No. Let us amend with this peace council first before we talk to him." said Esbern.

-Solitude, Castle Dour

Tullius was reading over some battle plans with Legate Rikke who was sitting in the corner trying to keep her from dosing off to sleep. It was late in the evening and Tullius was always up late going over strategy. The war has been going on for too long and Tullius was impatient for a win. "General." In comes a young legion soldier, "You have a visitor."

"What?" the General turns over and Rohan comes in the room.

"How goes the war?" says Rohan.

"Are my men just letting anyone in here now?"

"General I believe we met before." Rohan steps closer to him.

Tullius looks into Rohan glowing blue eyes, he saw that face before, except it was covered in dirt and blood, and fire and screaming was looming on. "Ah, you were at Helgen."

"Yes, you were the one who unfairly ordered my execution."

"I'm sure that was just a misunderstanding." Implied the General.

"Well your misunderstanding nearly got my fucking head chopped off!" A hard boom rose in Rohan's voice. Signaling Rikke to slowly get from her chair and placing her hand around the hilt of her sword still holstered, seeing if she need to have Rohan removed from the premises. Tullius stayed his hand to Rikke letting her know to stand down.

"But. Thanks to one of your soldiers Hadvar, I would've been surely among the dead. And for that all is forgiven."

"Is that why you are here? To give me your forgiveness?"

"No. I'm sure you are having issues moving your soldiers around with the dragons General."

"They are beginning to become a problem, what's your point."

"My point is what if I was to tell you that the return of the dragons was a sign of the end times."

"Huh?"

"Have you heard of Alduin the World Eater, General?"

"The World Eater? Huh?! Legate what is he talking about?"

"He's talking about the God of destruction, the one that devours the souls of living and the dead." said Rikke.

"That was the dragon that attacked Helgen. He has return to destroy all of Skyrim and soon all of Tamriel. I have been vouched to stop him."

"You? Your name might not happen to be Rohan Satilus, the rumored Dragonborn. Does it?"

Rohan nods.

"So you're the one who has been killing these things left from right huh? But what do you want with me?"

"In a time of crisis there should never be self bloodshed. Skyrim is on the brink of destruction and she can't face the World Eater is she is bleeding. I am organizing a peace council for a temporary truce between you and Ulfric Stormcloak."

General Tullius begins to laugh out loud, "A truce!? With that barbarian?!"

"What is more dangerous Tullius?! A militia of axe wielding farm boys or flying beast that can turn an entire city to blood and ash in matter of seconds?"

The general stops laughing, "Good point but I don't think it will work. Where is this council of yours?"

"High Hrothgar, on the early evening of Loredas."

"High Hrothgar? Isn't that where those Greybeards live? Those hermits want me to come to their home?"

"General if I may?" said Rikke, "High Hrothgar is the most sacred place in all Skyrim. If the people were too know that you General Tullius walked to the summit of the Greybeards and have talk with them it will show that you have a high morality to Nord people and Skyrim's customs. Thus boosting morality with soldiers and show the citizens of Skyrim that you really are on their side."

"Hmmm." The General has a long thought, "My Legate makes a point Dragonborn. I'll go to your little council but don't think this help anything. Ulfric is a liar and will probably say just about anything to get what he wants."

"Thank you General." Said Rohan bowing his head, he then turns to Rikke and bows his head again, "Legate."

Rohan walks out the door and Rikke just watched him leave. "So that's the Dragonborn."

"Yeah." said Tullius, "Who would have thought that I nearly killed Skyrim's _savior_."

-Windhelm, Palace of Kings.

The blizzard had gotten bigger than before. Snow pile along the streets and covered the roofs but the people of Windhelm still went on their day like ordinary. Wind was cutting the air and more snow flew in but the people were restless and was keeping to their daily routines. Ulfric Stormcloak stood at one of the big windows of his bedroom watching the people. The people who cheers his name as shows his face, the people who would die for him, and the people who loved and adored him. He loved to sit and watch them, a blistering storm is happening but they still walk as if it's nothing. That was spirit he adored. "Ulfric." says Galmar coming in, "He's back."

"Tell him to come here."

Galmar peeps his head out the doorway, gestures his head in. Rohan enters and Ulfric turns to him giving that unnerved stare like always. Rohan bows his head and Ulfric comes close to him with his fixated look.

"Jarl Ulfric can you please stop staring at me like that." Rohan kept his eye contact away from Ulfric.

"What is it that you want?"

"I'm not here for the war effort if that's what you're asking, I'm here to tell you that there is a peace council at High Hrothgar for you and Tullius to stay your blades until Alduin is vanquished."

"The World Eater himself?" Ulfric paces slowly around, "I have nothing but respect for the Greybeards. It's time they finally took their attention to our bleeding homeland."

"Tullius has already agreed to come."

"Has he now? I'm sure he is doing this to elevate his position. Boost morale to MY people. Fooling them into believe that he stands with them and not his puppet master Mede."

"Will go then?"

"Yes, I will."

"It's one Loredas this week, early evening."

Rohan quickly left the room, really want to get away from Ulfric who never him somehow.

He left Windhelm on his horse, relieved that he had both sides to come to a truce. Hoping this would work.

**Word from the Writer:** This is a filler chapter, tell me what you think. I sorta improved on my vocabulary, I really don't like to use the same words over and over so I hope this is a lot better for you. **THANKS FOR READING!**


	20. Fate's Hand 4

Rohan was dressing himself back in his Dragonbone armor; he had Eorlund repair it after his first fight with Alduin. The swords were still with Eorlund for repair but Rohan didn't need them for he was at High Hrothgar not for a time of war and violence, but for a time for peace. The people for peace council had already come and were in the conference chamber. Arngeir and the other Greybeards were still out front seeing if that was all who was coming. Arngeir was walking back in forth in his intemperate mood.

"Not so up, are we Master Arngeir?" said Rohan coming in.

"You just got two sides of a pointless war in one room. A place where war and battles are never talked or taught."

"Don't worry Master; I'll get them to agree for peace."

"Peace? You do amuse Rohan. I don't think these two want peace. This is just burner for their monopoly of violence and propaganda."

"Isn't there a saying that the enemy of my enemy is a friend? We're all dealing with Alduin here."

"Yes but when it comes to two enemies dealing with the same foe, peace doesn't come to mind only a matter of pause. This war will be back on, on full force when this crisis is over."

"Well we have to worry about ending the crisis before we could worry about that, Master."

"True, very true my boy."

The doors of monastery flung open and closes. Delphine and Esbern comes walking in from the doorway shadows.

"So, Arngeir is it?" says Delphine.

"What are you doing here!" seethed Arngeir, "You are not welcome here!"

"Master please, I invited them. This peace council is for rival sides to settle their differences and come together to deal with the dragons."

"You say as if we were the ones who bothered them! They have been intrusion in matter they have no business dealing with!"

"Is that so? We have every right to be here! More than a right in fact for we were the ones who put Rohan on the path to his destiny."

"Ha the pueblos of the Blades knows no bounds! You mean you put him off the path of wisdom and wholesome judgment and on a tirade of destruction."

"You sound like you own the boy! _Path of Wisdom_, don't make me laugh. You mean the path cowardice? Pacifism is code word for scared."

"Careful before my pacifism is tested!" spat Arngeir.

"Really?!" Delphine growled ready to fight.

Rohan intervenes, "That is enough! Master, Delphine…Please! This is not the time to fight, this is a place for peace and peace only."

"I agree with Rohan." said Esbern, "This is not the time to bear old grudges, you need us at this council. The fate of the world is at hand."

Arngeir sighed and calmed down, "Fine, fair enough. You may enter."

Rohan, the Blades and Greybeards walk to the conference room. A stone round table took up most of the room and a fire pit was in the middle warming the room. Ulfric and Galmar stood on one side of the table and General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Jarl Balgruuf, Jarl Elisif, and Elenwen stood on the other side. Elenwen sees Rohan walking in, "And so meet again and this time I know who and what you are. I give you effort for boldness but aligning yourself with the Blades will be choice you'll soon regret."

"Cirwin thought otherwise." said Rohan walking past her taking his seat at the far end of the table. Elenwen jolts a little, as Rohan said that name but she comes back to clarity.

"Great now that everyone is here. Please take your seats so we can begin." Said Arngeir. Everyone begins to take their seats but Ulfric and Galmar remained standing. "Now I hope we all have come here in the spirit of-

"NO!" shouts Ulfric, "You insult us by bring _Her _to this negotiation! Your chief Talos hunter?" he points to Elenwen.

"Here here!" cheered Galmar.

"I have every right to this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violate the terms of White Gold Concordant." said Elenwen.

"She is part of the imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council!" sterns Tullius.

"Please!" says Arngeir, "If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere." He turns to Rohan, "Rohan. This looks like a good time to get you input on this on this matter. You're the one who'll make the decisions here."

"Hmm, well?" says Rohan.

"By Ysmir's beard the nerve of those imperial bastards eh?" said Ulfric, "To think that I'll sit down at the same table with that…Thalmor bitch. Either she walks or I do."

Rohan goes over a decision, "Well Elenwen you are ushering an inhumane crusade against our mighty God Talos, and also sent a bat shit bounty hunter on me to cut off my balls, Ulfric has a point. You are a bitch."

"Hmmf!" huffed Elenwen.

Legate Rikke snickered a little and so did Balgruuf.

"But I am going to let Tullius have this Jarl Ulfric. Please, He will have to come around later."

"It feels like a mistake to me, but I'll bow to your judgment on this." He and Galmar take their seats and Ulfric speaks to Tullius, "But she is to observe nothing more! We are negotiating with her, is that clear?!"

"Ulfric why so hostile? After all it's not the Thalmor that's burning your farms and killing your sons." teased Elenwen with a smirk.

"She's suppose to be on our side?" said Rikke.

"You know exactly…no. Not this time." said Ulfric.

"Now that's that settled, may we proceed?" asked Arngeir.

"I have something to say first!" implored Ulfric.

"Here we go!" says Rikke throwing her arms up sarcastically and Ulfric began, "The only reason I agreed to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing else to talk about, unless the Empire is finally ready to renounce its unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim."

"I knew he wouldn't able to resist." said Rikke under her breath and folding her arms.

"We're here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn here to deal with the dragons. Nothing more. I consider talking to the Empire a generous gesture."

"Are you done?" said Tullius, "Did you just come here to make speeches? Or can we get down to business?"

"Yes." said Ulfric, "Let's get this over with."

"Are we ready to proceed?" said Arngeir, "Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius. This council in unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request. I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best achieving a lasting piece in Skyrim. Who will be first in the negotiation?"

"Yes let's get down to it." said Ulfric, "We want control over Markarth. That's our price for agreeing a truce."

"So that's why you're here Ulfric?" said Jarl Elisif a hint of anger in her tone, "You dare insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own positions?"

"Well look who has a voice" chuckled Ulfric,

"Jarl Elisif, I'll handle this." said Tullius.

"General this outrageous!" yelled Elisif, "You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Elisif!" rift the General, " I said I'll handle it."

"Ulfric, You can't seriously give up Markarth at the negotiating table? You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?" The General give Ulfric an unnerving smile.

"I'm sure Jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing." said Rohan.

"Yeah, that be entirely out of character." Rikke was being sarcastic as possible.

"What would the Empire want in return?" said Arngeir.

"Wait!" said Elisif, "General you don't intend to just hand over Markarth to that…traitor!?"

"This is how the Empire repays us for our loyalty!?" said Balgruuf.

"Enough!" growled Tullius, "First let's be clear. This council wasn't my idea. I think this it's a waste of time. You are a traitor to the Empire and deserve a traitor's death. But I at least will negotiate in good faith." General looked to Rohan, "Since we're all here at your request, I'll like to hear what you think Markarth is worth."

Rohan leaned back in his chair and thought, "Markarth is the center hold of Skyrim's silver, one of the most valuable raw materials in all of Skyrim. That's a very good strategy Jarl Ulfric, Silver is very abundant in materials such as for making supplies and weapons. Also it's a high grade trade in Cyrodiil and cutting off the Empire's hand on the silver mines mean that you'll be taking a toll on funding for Tullius's legion. A very good strategy indeed. Now…. hmm. The only fair trade for that is cutting off your control of the biggest port and trading center in Skyrim, Riften shall be given to the Empire."

"The Rift would help secure our communications to Cyrodiil…and threaten Ulfric's southern flank." said Tullius, "You heard the man Ulfric."

Ulfric gets from his chair and as did Galmar.

"Ulfric that is fair! You want a big piece on Tullius's assets I say he will shall have a piece in yours as well." said Rohan.

"I expected better from you Rohan!" Ulfric was scowling him like father does to his child. "But I see your ties to Cyrodiil and the Empire has made you turn your back to your real homeland! As for you Tullius, I see that Galmar was right. Talking to the Empire is just as useless as ever! If you think you can hold Markarth than you are just as deluded as your Emperor when he signed away our freedom to the Thalmor. Skyrim will never bow down to your false Empire!"

"And Skyrim will never plunge herself into an insidious war of defamating politics!" shout Rohan, his voice was rising with anger, "This is my homeland! And I want to save it! And if you want to save it too you will sit back down!"

Ulfric just glared at Rohan and turns around to leave, "Come on Galmar, I should've listen to you in the first place."

"You always were a fool Ulfric, you're no better at diplomacy than you are on the battlefield!" said the General.

"STOP!" yelled Esbern, "Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements?" He gets up to preach his truth, "Here you sit arguing about….nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"Is he with you Delphine?" ask Ulfric, "If so I advise you to tell him to watch his tongue."

"He is with me!" said Delphine, "And I advise you all to listen to what he has to say before you do anything rash!"

"Here, here!" cheered Rohan mocking Galmar's previous input.

"Don't you understand the danger!? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned! The World Eater! Even now he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even just one moment in the force of this mortal danger?"

Silence looms as the council thinks over and agrees to Esbern's speech.

"A very pretty speech." scoffed Elenwen, "But what does this have to do with…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rohan's voice boomed loudly tha the entire monastery shook at the sound of his voice, it was as if one of the Greybeards spoke.

The council looked at Rohan startled by his brass. He was the Dragonborn indeed. Elenwen lowered her face from Rohan who glared at her with white rage. Ulfric went back and took his seat, "If he's right about Alduin. We both have just as much to lose here, Tullius, remember that. Now back to the matter at hand. Don't hand me a mug full of sheep's piss and call it mead these terms are still unacceptable."

"I'm sure you'll have something in mind." said Tullius.

"Damn right we do!" said Galmar.

"Remain cordial Tullius." said Rohan.

"You surrender Falkreath to us. Siddgeir steps down, and Dengeir of Stuhn resumes Jarlship."

"You want control of the Reach and Falkreath!? That is an entire southern bordered control! Where do these demands stop Ulfric? Do you expect me to surrender all of Skyrim?"

"Rohan?" Arngeir.

"The Stormcloaks will have Falkreath, General Tullius." said Rohan.

"Spoken like a true son of Skyrim." said Ulfric.

"It seems we have reached an agreement. Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius. These are the terms that have gathered on the table. Markarth will be handed to Ulfric's forces and Jarl Igmund will step down and Thongvor Silver-blood will become the Jarl of Markarth. The Stormcloaks will withdraw from the Rift allowing imperial forces unhindered access. Jarl Laila Law-giver will step down and Maven Black-briar will become the Jarl of Riften. Falkreath will be turned to Ulfric and Dengeir of Stuhn will return as Jarl. You both agree to this?"

"The Sons of Skyrim will live up to their agreements. As long as the imperials hold to theirs. What about you Elisif? Are these terms to your liking? Speak up! I'm sure General Tullius is waiting to do you bidding."

"I have nothing to say to that murderer!" Elisif turned from Ulfric in disgust, "General you've proven yourself a good friend to Skyrim. I continue to trust that you will do your utmost to safeguard our interests."

"Thank you Jarl Elisif, I appreciate your loyalty." said General. "The Empire can live with these terms. For a temporary truce until the dragon menace is dealt with. After that Ulfric there will be a reckoning. Count on it."

"So very temperate." said Galmar, "Putting faith in the Empire is still useless. Look what happen to Torygg." Galmar did a small chuckle at the tease. Elisif beamed with anger but kept her composure, her eyes was almost readied with tears at Galmar's dark joke.

"You will show respect to his widow when she is present!" said Rohan to Galmar.

"Oh! Little boy with a big voice thinks he can talk to me any kinda of way huh?" said Galmar.

"What man mocks the death of someone in front of their widow!?"

"Watch your tone…BOY!"

"Easy Galmar." said Ulfric, "He's defending the women, just like his father." Ulfric quickly bit his lip on that. He didn't mean for that to spill out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The temple rumbled again.

"Nothing." Said Ulfric, "Come one Galmar."

"No! You know my father! Don't you?"

"Rohan, calm down." Said Delphine.

Ulfric and Galmar were hurrying out of the room to leave but Rohan gets up trying to stop them. "Wait! Get back here!"

Delphine grabs Rohan, "Now is not the time. You have more pressing matters to attend." She looked at him as calmly as ever knowing what he's feeling. "Rohan." said Arngeir, "Calm and focus." Rohan sighed and slowly went back to his seat. His looking down in silence.

"Now that we have this truce down and underway we can begin the second task." says Arngeir, "Jarl Balgruuf, I'm sure you are aware with the Dragonborn's plan?"

"Yes." said Balgruuf, "We are ready to do our part."

"But the main question is….how are you going to lure a dragon to Dragonsreach?" asked Arngeir.

"Yes, you haven't over looked that minor setback have you?" said Tullius.

Rohan put his head on the table and pound his fist, "Shit!" He had over looked that. He spent the last few days getting stuff ready for the council that he clearly forgotten on how he was going to get a dragon to come to him in the first place.

"Perhaps I could help." said Esbern, "During my time in Skyhaven temple I have gone over some old documents the ancient Blades left behind and there was this particular book. It had dragon names all recorded in them and that's where I made this tremendous discovery."

"What is it then?" said Rohan.

"Don't you see? A Dragon's name is three Words of Power put together! If you were too shout a Dragon's name it would come. A summoning if you will, dragons have an instinct to never turn down a challenge and your voice will be quite peculiar."

Rohan contemplates over Esbern's findings; he was right Dragon's name were three words of Power. "That's right Esbern! Alduin is Destroyer Devour Master put together. And Paarthurnax means Ambition Overlord Cruelty. What's this dragon's name?"

"Yes there is a particular one, now I'm not a master in the dragon language like these fine gentlemen here but the name is Odahviing."

"Wind Sky Hunter." said Rohan to himself. He gets up and stands by the doorway of conference room, to say his goodbye to the council.

The council gets up to say their goodbyes.

"I hope this truce gives you what you need Dragonborn, it will not last long." said Rikke.

"Agreed. Best of luck to you." said Tullius.

"I'll be at Dragonsreach getting all the preparations ready waiting for you." said Balgruuf, "Don't tread to long."

Elenwen walks to Rohan and ogles him, "Aluminal pardons ."

Rohan nods off to Elenwen, he knew she will not be messing with him anylonger. Jarl Elisif was the last one out. "Um…Rohan is it?"

"My Jarl?" Rohan bows his head slightly.

"I would like to say thank you for sticking up to me on what Galmar said. It was highly rude of him."

"Of course my Jarl, any gentleman will have the obligation to take a stand to such a crude gesture."

"Also I would like to wish the best of luck to you. Upon my return to Solitude I will pray at the Temple of the Divines for your safety and victory."

"Thank you my Jarl. Your support means a lot."

Elisif does a cool smile; she was quite young for a Jarl. She looked to be at least a few years younger than Rohan and Rohan was only twenty-six. She walks away, Tullius and Rikke was waiting for her by the door to escort her back to Solitude.

The Greybeards walk off to do their duties in the temple but Delphine and Esbern was still standing in the conference chamber.

"That actually turned out better than expected." said Rohan sitting back down on one of the chairs.

"We need to talk." Delphine's voice sounded austere for it was something serious to her.

"What?"

"It's about Paarthurnax."

"Yeah, the Greybeards leader. The dragon that helped me get this far. What about him?"

Delphine sighs, "Yes while you've been getting close with your _dragon friend_ it seems that he has hundreds of records of him in Merethic era."

"What?"

"Did Paarthurnax ever told you that he was once Alduin's right hand man? He was Alduin's second in command."

"So?"

"So?! Rohan, Paarthurnax is responsible for the death of many of my predecessors. He has done many atrocious things too mankind!"

"And he also responsible for the teachings of thu'um and the saving of mankind!" snap Rohan, "All dragons had fought under Alduin. But then some rebelled and aided man, Paarthurnax was one of them. It was his help alone that aided the three nord heroes in stopping Alduin before and it's still his help that has aid me!"

"That doesn't mean he can be let off for the things he did!" snapped back Delphine, "He has done things that even other dragons had looked low on. It was his help alone that established Alduin's rule."

"But he then helped to end it!" said Rohan through clenched teeth.

"That doesn't matter! Master Araidh has stated that when Paarthurnax had fall under the protection of the Greybeards we were to avoid direct confrontation until we have an opportunity to exact justice on him."

"And I'm that opportunity? You've been using me this entire time?"

"No! I haven't your deal with Alduin and the dragons were a different story. But now that this Paarthurnax has gone light, you seem like the only one to serve that justice."

"The fuck! I'm not going to do anything to him!"

"His help has been very tremendous and we are grateful but his crimes are not going to be forgiven. He needs to be killed!"

"I'm not going to!"

"You are either with us or against us Rohan, pick your side!"

Rohan was gazing at Delphine with anger. He couldn't believe what she was asking him to do. Paarthurnax has proven to be a great ally to everyone. He seeks only peace in this world for over the thousands of years he has not harmed one soul since the Merethic era. "Serve the Dragonborn my arse." muttered Rohan, "Goodbye Delphine."

Delphine looked with no emotion and brushed past him, "Have a great life Rohan." She then leaves. Esbern was still standing there, deep sorrow on his wrinkled face. Disappointed that Rohan chose not to slay Paarthurnax but he still did a faint smile, "Good luck Rohan. I know you can defeat Alduin."

"Take care Esbern." Rohan was glancing down when Esbern left. He cared for the Blades her really did. But he would never stoop down to such a level where would harm or kill Paarthurnax. He has much respect to the Greybeards and the Way of the Voice. Arngeir comes in, "Well you did it. You got both sides to settle down and now we can focus on the stuff that really matters. Like trying the stop the world from brink to a bitter end." Rohan appeared to look as if something was bothering him. Arngeir was expecting Rohan's foul mouthed remarks or jokes but Rohan was saying anything.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing master." Rohan's voice said otherwise.

"If you keep it all bundled inside it will never get better. Tell me, what is ailing you?"

"Delphine ask me to… (sighs) Delphine asked me to kill Paarthurnax."

"What did I tell you!" barked Arngeir, "I told you the Blades weren't to be trusted. There genocidal ways are not welcomed here!"

"Master relaxes. I promise you I will not do harm upon Paarthurnax."

Arngeir cools down from his sudden outburst, "It's good to see you stay on path Rohan. Your future looks bright if you continue."

_To Oblivion with them!_ "I have to head back to Whiterun to capture Odahviing, I won't return back here until Alduin is slain."

Arngeir puts his hand on his pupil's broad armored shoulder, "Out of all the Dragonborns that have came here. All the student who has came to learn the way, you Rohan has excelled yourself from the rest."

"Thank Master. Fire above, voice within."

"Breath and Focus." said Arngeir.

**Word from the writer:** I'm sure I'm like everyone else and saying that I will NOT kill Paarthurnax. Delphine is sort of a bitch but hey she's loyal to the Blades. Also I don't hate Ulfric in a sense, I just wanted Rohan to show that no matter whom anyone is whether they are the "true" Son of Skyrim, he will set you down. And yes Ulfric knows of Rohan's parents but we're going to get to that later. Tell me what you think and **THANKS FOR READING! : ) **


	21. Fate's Hand 5

_Helgen, the ruins of the old town was warm and a thick mist surrounds it. Rohan walked through the misty ruins in his ragged clothes and wrist bind together. He was battered and burned as he was once before. Alduin lands down in front of him, "Dovahkiin! There you are! Sovngarde awaits!"_

_Rohan's father Ulfgard comes from the mist and so did his mother Anya. "You can do it son!" And with sudden strength Rohan broke free of his tight binds and charged to Alduin. Fire vomits from Alduin's mouth as Rohan runs directly to it._

Rohan opens his eyes calmly from his dream. He was in Jorrvaskr in Harbinger's quarters sleeping while in his armor. He gets out of bed and looks in the mirror. It was nearly dawn and Rohan was ready. Today was the day he will go after Alduin. He will go to Dragonsreach and summon Odahviing and go straight to Alduin, there was no turning back for he will not rest until Alduin was dead. Aela comes in with Rohan's dragonbone swords that Eorlund finished repairing. "You're ready, I can tell."

"As more than I'll ever be Aela, as more." He takes the swords and examines the fine work and puts them in his holsters. Aela put her face down, worried with what Rohan was about to do. But Rohan brought her face up to his by her chin and smiled, "I'll be alright."

"I know you will."

Rohan and Aela go up to feast hall and Rohan finds all the Companions waiting on him. "What this?" said Rohan surprised to see them up so early.

"We're here to help you trap this dragon." said Torvar.

"Yes, we want this to be big occasion to fight with our Harbinger since after that he is going on a suicidal mission to slay the ancient God of destruction." said Njada.

"It was Aela's idea." said Farkas.

Rohan looked to Aela and she does a shrug. He looks back to his Companions, they were armed and armored and they really wanted to be by their Harbinger's side even though it seems grim for him. "Alright then, let's go!"

The Companions cheered as they followed Rohan outside to the Jarl's palace.

-Dragonsreach, the great porch.

Balgruuf stood near the end of the balcony of the great porch of the palace. It had an amazing view that looked to the north. The sun was starting to creep up over the mountains as the purple glow of the sky got brighter. "My lord." says Irileth, "Rohan and the Companions are here."

"Good, let's get the preparations into place. Everyone in positions!" The guards scramble to their places and Rohan comes outside with the Companions trailing behind him. "I'm ready and they're here to help."

"Great, everyone is in position. Call this dragon so we can get this over with. And Rohan, I'm leaving my city in your hands here."

"Don't my Jarl, I'll handle everything."

"Everyone back!" called Hrongar, "We must be ready to sling the trap! Rohan call the dragon already!"

Rohan took a step forward from everyone and inhaled deeply, "OH…DAHVIING!" The shout boomed out and echoed through the land. Dead silence comes for a minute then a dragons roared. Everyone but Rohan drew their weapons. Another roar and the sound of wings cutting the wind drew closer. Guards were getting nervous.

"You know something?" whispered a guard to another guard.

"What?" whispers the other guard.

"There were a lot of incidents of people claiming that Olaf One-eye was a liar. And that he never trapped a dragon here."

"Where's your proof?"

"There were songs about it and plays but not anymore. But what if it was true, what if the dragon skull and trap is here just for show?"

"Ssshhh! We're about to find out."

The roaring and the rumbling stops and the dead silence comes right back. Rohan takes a few steps back his eye still glued to the sky. Nothing but silence but Rohan could feel Odahviing coming.

"Aw what a bust!" barked a guard as he stepped forward. "This is a waste of time! Is it coming or not!?"

"Guard, I would step back if I was you." said Rohan.

"Why!?" snapped the guard. Suddenly a red ancient dragon zooms over and grabs the guard, flinging him into the countryside. "DOVAHKIIN! HERE I AM!" called Odahviing.

Archers began to shoot their arrows as some guards begin to panic and scramble. "Hold positions! We have to let him get closer!" said Rohan.

"You heard the Dragonborn, hold!" said Balgruuf.

"How are we going to get it to land?" said Aela.

"Leave that to me!" Rohan takes a deep breath and exhaled, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The thu'um shoots forth hitting Odahviing. Odahviing began to feel weak as the thu'um soaked into his body. "What power is this?!" says the dragon, he then lands on the balcony/porch. "Don't attack him, let him come to me!" yelled Rohan.

Odahviing marched forward, trampling everything and shouting his firebreath. People scramble out of the way and the guards at the trap's switch stood ready for Rohan's signal. Odahviing got far in enough, "NOW!" yelled Rohan. The guard pulled the switch and a giant head stock flew down from the ceiling on top of Odahviing's neck. Chains and giant wood cuffs pinned over the dragon's body. The Companions, guards, Balgruuf, Irileth and Hrongar throw chains and ropes over Odahviing trying to keep him pinned. Farkas jumps on Odahviing's tail trying to hold it down, Vilkas comes and chains it. Odahviing kept squirming, and roaring as he tried to escape.

"NIID! (No)" yelled the Dragon seeing he can't get out.

"Alright everyone he's calm." said Rohan he walks slowly over to Odahviing, Odahviing kept his eyes low couldn't believe that he was captured. "Horvutah med kodaav. (Caught like a bear in a trap)." laments Odahviing he looks at Rohan with a toothy grin, "Zok frini grind drun viki, Dovahkiin? (Most hot meet in battle bring defeat, Dragonborn.)"

"Drem Yol Lok, Zu'u Rohan." (Peace Fire Sky "Greetings", I am Rohan.)

"Rohan? Zu mindok wu hio kos (I know who you are) Zu hon hio'n kalass don vin los dovah (I hear your name in every talk amongst the dragons.)"

"Kron hio mindok zu lak hio val." (Then you know why I called you here.)

Everyone stood in shocked, shocked that the trap actually worked thus proving Olaf's claim and shocked to see a man speak to a dragon as if they were related.

"Zu'u bonaar. (I am humble) You went through a great deal to put me in this….humiliating position." Odahviing's tone was very sour. "Hiin siiv Alduin hmm? (wish to find Alduin) No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

Rohan got into Odahviing's big face "Siiv los rok!" (where is he)

"Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. (Alduin fled) One reason why I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have began to question Alduin's lordship, whether his thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves of course. Mu ni meyye (We're not fools) None were not ready to openly defy him."

"You were telling me about where to find Alduin?" jeered Rohan.

"Unslaad Krosis, innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesjoor, the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovhe lahvarran til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshaled there."

"I'd figure that."

"Zu'u lost ofan hin laan….now that I answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

"Will you renounce your crimes against man and serve me as an ally?"

"Aam? Serve you? …no. Ni Tiid. If and when Alduin is defeated then I'll reconsider."

"Then welcome to Dragonsreach." Rohan walks off taking off his dragonbone helmet.

"Hmm, krosis. There is one …detail to Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

Rohan stops in his track, hearing Odahviing's words.

"You may have the Thu'um of the dovah. Rohan Satilus. But without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course I can fly you there."

Rohan ponders for a moment, "Open the trap!" he commanded.

"What?!" said Aela, "Rohan you're not serious on riding him to this Skuldafn. You trust him?"

"I agree this dragon serves under Alduin. And you're going to entrust your life and everyone's here?" said Balgruuf.

"Alduin is in Sovngarde and Skuldafn is the one of the ways of reaching him. Now the other way to get to Sovngarde is get Irileth over here to cut my head clean off my shoulders."

"Now that seems like an excellent idea." Teased Irileth with a smirk, "Those are the only two choices on the table my lord."

"Very well." Groaned Balgruuf, "Do what the Dragonborn said, open the trap."

"Releasing a captured a dragon Rohan?" said Hrongar.

The guard flips the massive switch and the trap flings open, taking the chains and rope with it. Odahviing stretches his wings wide and turns around. His massive tail swoops around hitting a few guards and Torvar back. Rohan puts back on his helmet and follows Odahviing to open area of the porch. "Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?"

"Let's do this!" Rohan was ready, is blood was pumping.

"Zok brit uth! (Most beautiful sight) I warn you, once you fly the skies of Keizaal (Skyrim) your envy of the dov will only increase."

"Will see." said Rohan, Odahviing lowers his head for Rohan to get on.

"Rohan! Wait!" said Aela, "Come here for a moment."

Rohan sighs and walks over to her, "What is it now Aela, I have-

Aela pulls Rohan's collar to her and press her lips against his. "If you die I'll fucking kill you!"

Rohan smiles, "I'll keep that in mind." Rohan gets on the back of Odahviing's head and gripped his horns. "Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok." (Hurry! We must fly into the horizon.) said Odahviing.

"You must be the bravest or biggest fool I've met." Said Irileth. Odahviing flaps his wings and hovers up in the sky and takes off.

"May Kynareth guide as you enter her domain!" called Balgruuf.

"Wait!" Rami comes running out, "Where's Rohan?"

Aela points to Odahviing, who was flying off into the early morning sun. "He's gone to fulfill his destiny."

"I'm too late. I came to say goodbye and wish him luck." Rami dropped to her knees with sorrow and prays to Kynareth, "Blessed Goddess, shield him from harm. I beg of you!"

"He is in Fate's hand." Said Vilkas. "Only fate will tell."

**Word from the writer:** Another filler, I'm putting the reaming chapters into short separate ones, so expect that. I skipped out the Farengar part for I found it not need, it wasn't really essential to me. Tell me what you think and **Thanks for reading! : )**


	22. Fate's Hand 6

Odahviing's wings was breaking the wind as they head over the jerall mountains. Rohan was holding on to Odahviing's horns tight, he looks over to his left and sees an old Nordic barrow. A great beam of light was shooting up from the back porch, it looked to be a portal. "That is Skuldafn." said Odahviing, "As you can see its heavily guarded."

Dragons were perched around guarding the place and it seemed there were some groups of druagrs patrolling too. "Just drop me off at the front door, I'll make my way from there." said Rohan. Odahviing zoomed down and landed near the first flight of stairs that lead up to the front entrance of Skuldafn. "This is far where I'll take you. I'll be back waiting for your return or Alduin's." Odahviing flies off in the sky and Rohan turns to see a large number of druagrs with their weapons drawn waiting on him. A hard grin was seen from Rohan's helmet and he draws both his dragonbone blades. "YARGH!" Rohan charged and so did the small army of druagrs.

Rohan then does a loud shout, "TIID KLO UL!" Time then slows and Rohan was swift with his blades, he chops down one druagrs and decapitates another. He weaves to the left dodging an axe to the face and shoves his sword in the dried mummy's boney gullet. "FUS RO DA!" he shouts pushing back most off him. A druagrs with a battleaxe attempts to bring his axe down on Rohan's back, Rohan blocks it without looking and spins to bring his other sword to the druagrs neck. "YOL TOO SHUR!" his firebreath poured out like a dragon as it burned a group of reinforcements. He chops off the remaining druagrs and moves up the stairs.

Arrows were flying at him, he dodges nimbly as they zip past his ear. "TIID KLO UL!" again goes Rohan and does a quick swing at a druagrs archer, killing it easily. With a sharp reflex Rohan sheathed his sword and draw his dragonbone bow and shoots an arrow right at another archer's eye. He sheathes his bow and draws his swords out again and does an ariel flip over a druagr deathlord who was standing in the middle of the path shouting unrelenting force. He cleaves his two swords in the druagr's boney shoulders and then kicked the creature off the blades.

A dragon lands, it was a broad scaly blood dragon. It shoots its firebreath, "FEIM ZII GRON!" goes Rohan as he vapors into ethereal. He charges forward the flames not harming him. Just when the shout wears off, Rohan leaps high above the dragon. The dragon sees the fierce nord fly towards him, blades coming in. Rohan jams the two swords into the dragon's skull, killing it quickly. A second dragon comes, it was an elder dragon. "FRO KRAH DIIN!" shouts the dragon, a blast of frost hits Rohan. "YOL TOOR SHUR!" replies back Rohan, burning the dragon hard. He brings in a combo of another shout, "JOOR ZAH FROOL!" The dragon is hit the thundering shout, knocking out of the air and collides to the hard ground. Before the dragon could even lift its head, Rohan comes with a barrage of sword strikes cutting the neck, wings and head. He finishes the dragon by piercing his sword through the dragon's eye deep. It let out a bellowing roar as the sword scrambled its brain.

His heart was pumping and the adrenaline kept racing through his veins. Rohan opens the old rickety door of Skuldafn. The musty smell of dust sours his nose. He slowly creeps in, swords sheathed and his eyes darting left to right in full aware. He creeps past a druagr wright who was laid up against an open coffin in a deep sleep. Just when he thought the draugr didn't notice him, it opens its blue glowing eyes and sneakily attempts to hit Rohan with its ancient battle axe. Rohan quickly turns and dodges the axe swing. He grabs the druagr's axe, bumps the druagr hard with the other end disarming the druagr and slams the axe right in the druagr's chest. More druagrs pop up from their coffins and Rohan starts swinging with the axe.

He chops down a druagr scrouge and counters an attack from a restless druagr. A druagr overlord slings its sword to Rohan's face, missing him by merely inches, Rohan does a huge swing on with the battle axe and chops the druagr in half.. "FUS RO DA!" shouts a druagr deathlord, flinging Rohan back some feet. Rohan gets up and draws his swords, "WUULD NAH KEST!" he shoots forward bringing his sword out to the druagr, and impaling him. The tiny whisper of life faints from the druagr and dies.

Rohan was still hyper from all the adrenaline. All he cared about was Alduin and nothing was going to stop him. Not dragons and not undead Nordic warriors. he sees a puzzle to open the gate on that leads to the upper level of the barrow. He followed the puzzles symbols easily and pulled the switch. The gate opens and he runs on. He goes down a hall that leads to a room, another puzzle. Easy it's just that it had a few druagr deathlords guarding. Rohan killed them off at ease and followed the puzzle correctly to lower the bridge that goes to the door. He furthers on into the barrow. Dodging an arrow from a druagr scrouge, killing it while running and killing off a few druagr deathlord and overlord. He dodges poisonous darts, flame spitters and more draugr attacks. Rohan makes it to the hall of stories where a puzzled door was, kills the druagr that guard it and used the dragonclaw to open the door.

Finally making it to the big room that leads outside, he sees a dragonwall and learns the second word of storm call. _"Strun Bah_" (Storm, Wrath). He breaks outside, the loud buzzing of the portal blew high in the dark snowy clouds. "FUS RO DA!" goes Rohan as he blast a druagr deathlord off the high cliff of Skuldafn. Rohan then quickly kills a druagr overlord and heads up the steps that lead to the portal.

The portal buzzed loud and it was insanely bright. A small staircase lead to the top to enter the portal and golden staff stood on its own locked on a glyph carved on the ground. A dragonpriest hovers up the steps and takes the staff which suddenly closes the portal. "Hio fent ni traah! Rohan!" (You shall not enter! Rohan!) hissed the dragonpriest ,"Dir nu joor!" (Die now mortal)

Rohan race to the priest blades abroad. A paralyzing bolt hits him harder than even. Rohan collapses to the ground and the dragonpriest laughs. The dragonpriest was very powerful for the priest was the high priest of Alduin. Rohan gets up and shakes off the paralyzes but a blazing fireball hits back some. "FIEM…ZII….GRON!" he chokes out becoming ethereal. He gets close to the dragonpriest and strikes with his sword, the shout wearing off instantly. The dragonpriest and the Dragonborn were doing melee combat. Rohan double attacks with his swords and dragonpriest blocks with the golden staff. The priest pushes back hard making Rohan stumble down and then tries to bring the edge of the staff into his face. Rohan rolls out of the way and strikes low with his left sword and strikes high with his right. The priest blocks the low attack but gets hit with the high attack. The priest then swings the staff into Rohan's face, hitting Rohan hard across the jaw but didn't do much damage thanks to him wearing his dragonbone helmet.

The attack stuns him for a split second but in a hype of anger he brings his sword up into the dragonpriest's dry skinned skull and cuts the upper half of the head off. The dragonpriest burst into ash, leaving nothing but his mask and staff. Rohan regains his bearings and takes the staff. He spits on the ash pile and goes to the top of the stairs to reopen the portal. The staff stands perfectly and the portal burst open. Rohan shades his eyes from the brightness, this was it. The final battle was to come and Rohan was ready. He remembers the loud screams of the people of Helgen. He remembers the flames and death that polluted the air. The sudden destruction.

Rohan takes a deep breath and leaps into the portal, "For Helgen!" he shouts and zaps away in the beam.

**Word from the writer:** Only one more chapter and that's it, we're finally close. I'm not so high in with the action stuff, I think I told you that before but I try to make it seem fun. Tell me what you think and **THANKS FOR READING!**


	23. Fire Above Voice Within!

The mist was thick, a cold fog that stung the face. Moist, crisp air covered the magical valley. But it wasn't something out of a heavenly embrace, the mist was made form unnatural, unholy decadence. Rohan slowly opens his eyes and see bright colored clouds and stars blazing. He took a breath and sat up. His spirit was warming as if it was home, it gleaming deep inside his body. Rohan wasn't in Skyrim; he wasn't in Tamriel nor was even Mundus, Rohan in Sovngarde. He could see a golden Nordic palace stood far beyond through the mist, it was the Hall of Valor.

His body was still whole, he was in a place meant for the dead but was living. Statues that resembled Atmoran priest and or Greybeards stood tall over him as they lead down the path into the fogy mist. Rohan touches the mist and could tell that it wasn't natural. _This mist! I recognize this mist in my dreams!_ He walks in and already his eyesight was obscured, a roar screams in the distance, Alduin. "LOK VAH KOOR!" Rohan shouts pushing away the fog, "Alduin!" he calls. He could see Alduin fly away as he walked further. "ALDUUUUIN!" calls again Rohan but Alduin tries to get away further. The mist forms again, thicker. "LOK VAH KOOR!" goes Rohan clearing the way. Slowly the spirit of a stormcloak soldier walks to him, his face was pale even for someone who was dead. "Turn back traveler! The World-Eater awaits!" The Stormcloak sounded nervous and scared.

"What was your cause of passing brother?"

"An imperial arrow at Giant's gap took me here. I come with feeling of rejoice seeing that I made it to my spirit home, only to find the foul worm cursing this land. He snatched up two spirits a second ago! I've been trying to avoid him while trying to make to the Hall of Valor. Have you saw it?"

"Yes, it's just up ahead other side. I can take you to it."

A loud roar hits the sky and the stormcloak gets extremely nervous, "I'll…try to…hold in with…your offer!"

"Stay close!" Rohan does his Clear Skies shout and blasts the thick mist away. The stormcloak follows closely scared and shaking. Alduin's roars gets louder as he soars over. "LOK VAH KOOR!" Rohan clears the way and Alduin roars. The louder the roars from Alduin, the more nervous the stormcloak gets. "LOK VAH KOOR!" Rohan clears the mists again as it keeps forming and getting thicker while they move forward. Alduin swoops low and roars, the stormcloaks.

"Its not use!" yells the stormcloak, "Its all hopeless!" The stormcloaks runs into the mists beyond scared. "No wait!" yells Rohan but it was too late. Alduin swoops down in the mist and all Rohan could hear was the stormcloak's screams. Alduin flies off just devoured the soul of the stormcloak. "ALDUIIIIIN!" screams Rohan angrily, "I CALLED YOUR NAME! WHAT DOVAH DENIES A CHALLENGE!? NIVAHRIIN SIVAAS! (Cowardly beast) LUFT ZU!" (Face me)

There was no reply, Rohan got angrier, "ALDUIIIIIIN!" A steel gauntlet grabs hold of Rohan and slings him down to an underground ditch. Rohan looks to see who just dragged him down here and sees a very familiar face, Kodlak White-mane. "Kodlak!? Is it really you…

"Quiet boy! We've been hiding from the damn World Eater and you come here calling at him!?" said Kodlak. Rohan looks behind Kodlak and sees spirits all in refuge hiding in the underground ditch. There was no telling how long they been there. "Kodlak, I'm here to stop Alduin because…

"I know, I know. You are THE Dragonborn sent to stop Alduin once and for all. It is your destiny."

"Right!"

Kodlak did his old humbled grin that Rohan missed. "I knew there was something special about you boy. Ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"It's good to see you again Kodlak. Apart from the circumstances."

"Yes, since you and the Circle freed my soul from Hircine's grasp, I've been here hiding from the World Eater. Like these fellows here." Rohan sees the spirits huddled underground. Some were stormcloaks others were legion soldiers, and there was even Roggvir, whom Rohan saw at his execution. "Rohan I'm sure you like to meet the former High King of Skyrim." said Kodlak.

High King Torygg reaches over to Rohan for a handshake, "Your majesty." Said Rohan.

"It's an honor to meet you Dragonborn." Said Torygg.

"How long have you guys been hiding here?" said Rohan.

"Time doesn't really matter here in Atherius." Said Kodlak, he then sighs, "But we have been hiding here long enough. Its time we go to the Hall of Valor!"

"Many have tried to make a run for it but all have met bitter ends." Said Torygg.

"How are things back on Nirn?" asked Kodlak.

"Same thing, the civil war has gotten to a temporary truce until Alduin is defeated but I reckon it's on the move right at this second."

"How did you get Ulfric to calm down?!" said Torygg.

"A peace council on High Hrothgar. He and Tullius are at a truce, temporarily."

"(sighs) Ulfric." Laments Torygg, shaking his head.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ulfric doesn't know what he is getting himself into. Yes we dueled and he won fair and square but his way is not going to save Skyrim."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a keeper of the traditional ways. I respect and honor our heritage! I told Ulfric that the day he came to my palace! I told him that I am a nord and I will never betray Skyrim but I also told him that I will never betray the Empire!"

Rohan was starting to catch on Torygg's words.

"We created the Empire!" said Torygg, "It was Talos who created this Empire! It was Talos who founded this majesty of worlds! When me and Ulfric dueled and when I was coughing up the blood from the strikes of his sword, I told him that he may honor Talos by kneeling at the shrine but I honor Talos by never turning my back on his legacy!"

"And then what?"

"Ulfric's final blow sent me here." Torygg did a soft chuckle.

"Any regrets your Majesty?"

"The only thing I regret is leaving behind my dear wife Elisif. Nothing more."

Rohan could understand Torygg, he knew Ulfric's side and it seemed that Ulfric was telling the truth. He did defeat him in fair combat and by tradition Ulfric should be High King. But Torygg's hold to the Empire was a legitimate claim as well. What Talos worshiper turns away from what made Talos a Divine in the first place. Both the Empire and the Stormcloaks have the same enemy, the Thalmor.

"We need a plan to get rid of Alduin." Said Kodlak.

"I already have a plan. Shout him out of the sky and drive my swords in his skull."

"That doesn't seem much of a plan. Alduin has gotten stronger, I could feel it. If you go out there swords a swinging he'll just kill you right then and there. And you'll end up like us…DEAD. Maybe worse."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Get help? I'm not the three Nord heroes." Rohan stops in a thought for a moment, "That's it!"

"What's it?" said Kodlak.

"I'm going to get help from the people who fought the worm the first time. The three nord heroes!"

"You're right, you can go to the Hall of Valor. That's where they'll be." Said Torygg.

"You can possibly hurry now, while Alduin is away regaining power." Said Kodlak.

"I'm going to the Hall. Stay put I'll be back shortly!" Rohan climbs out of the underground ditch and runs off in the mist. "LOK!" he shouts clearing away quickly just so he could see clear, he didn't want to get any attention from Alduin from where ever he was hiding. Rohan could see the bone bridge that leads to the Hall of Valor, he was making good time. "Halt! Who goes there!" says a thundering voice. An seven foot tall muscular nord, with a massive battle axe strapped to his back walks before Rohan it was Tsun.

"I am Rohan. I seek entry into the Hall."

"By what right do you wish to seek entry?"

"By what right?" said Rohan, "By right of birth for I am the Dragonborn. By right of honor for I am the Harbinger of the Companions. By right of compassion for I have put those before myself. By right of bravery for I never turn my back from a fight. By right of fierceness for I seek no other pleasure than to live and die by the sword. By right of fucking sense cause there is soul hungry fuck of a dragon devouring souls and is about to destroy my home and everything I have sacrifice for! Now are you going to let me in!?"

"HAHAHA! Impatient aren't we Dragonborn?" said Tsun, "I've heard your name echoed from Skyrim. I've even heard your name in some small areas of Cyrodiil. Yes some remembers a boy named by the of Satilus."

"Well?"

"Yes, well. The worm has cursed this plain with its presents and by Shor's command none must bout him but you. So I will let you enter, IF you can best me."

Rohan knew what Tsun meant by "best" and draws his swords from his back holster. "That's the nord spirit." Said Tsun drawing his axe. They begin the duel. "FUS RO DA!" goes both Rohan and Tsun causing a sonic boom as the shouts collided. They both charged forward at each other. Tsun swings high but Rohan dodges, Rohan tries to slash his sword at Tsun's stomach but Tsun dodges nimbly. Tsun knees Rohan in the chin hard, knocking Rohan far back some. Rohan's helmet stayed firmly on as Rohan opens his eyes only to see a charging giant nord coming at him with his axe on the ready. Rohan rolls out of the way, and counters. Tsun blocks and sparks flash from the loud clank of the swords hitting the staff of the axe. Tsun chops down but Rohan keeps blocking the attacks. Right now Rohan was on the defense for he didn't know how long Tsun was going to keep this up Tsun brings his axe down hard but Rohan blocks again. Tsun kept pushing down with his massive strength trying to have his axe right into Rohan. Rohan blocked it to away where the axe was going over to him near his lower back, he was slowing the blade down. With a sheer boost of strength Rohan pushes upward with his swords bringing the ax up and over. Tsun can see the great strength in Rohan just by looking into his bright blue eyes. A sudden KLUNK! And Rohan pops his sword from the axe, breaking the axe in half. That was something that never happened before. Tsun never really thought his axe could break.

"I find you more than worthy! Enter!"

Rohan nods, seeing that was possibly one of the best's fights he ever had. He carefully walks over the bridge of bones, a massive waterfall hissed loudly as he pass over.

He finally makes it to the front entrance of the Hall of Valor and the giant doors opens on its own. A bright gleam flashes over as Rohan enters and he then comes to find a giant hall of feasting and songs. Nord warriors, honored dead, every nord who has done greatness in life resided here. Three long tables were covered in golden platters of food and mead. An ox stood roasted over a firepit. Songs were played by bards and warriors were dueling. It was a nord's paradise indeed.

"Dragonborn! So glad you can make it!" says a booming voice, in walks up a bearded nord with an ancient axe strapped over, wearing Atmoran armor. Rohan couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Ysgramor himself.

"I see that you have came to battle the World Eater no less?"

"Yes, I'm here for assistance. I'm looking for the three Nord Heroes."

"Ah yes the three, Gormlaith the strong, fearless in battle. Hakon the valiant, fierce. Felldir the old, wise and all knowing. The three await your command to face the vile worm."

"Good where are they…

"Wait!" says Ysgramor, "Before you do battle. Why don't you pay homemage to your ancestors while you walk amongst the dead." Ysgramor gestures his arm to the crowd of nord spirits of the hall. "Go on."

Rohan walked to the table and already the Sovngarde heroes and spirits recognize him. "Rohan, there's the Harbinger!" says Jeek the river. The captain of Jorrvaskr.

"Blessed day that you have come here." Said Jurgen Windcaller.

"That dragon trap worked didn't it!" said Olaf one-eye.

Rohan was getting pats on the back and shoulders from every spirit that he walked past. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, if he was a ten year old boy he would doing backflips all around. He was smiling and laughing at everyone he past but then stops and looks to his left. There at table was couple, married it looked like sitting at a table by themselves. Rohan slowly walks up to them, taking off his helmet and the nord man turns and sees him. A bright shocked face gleams over as the couple recognizes Rohan. The man's face was as identical to Rohan's but his hair was a bright brown and his eyes were hazel. The woman's face was beautiful and elegant; her dark brown hair flowed to her shoulders and had bright blue eyes just like Rohan. Rohan had seen these two before.

"Anya." Said the man, "Who is this?"

"That is our boy Ulfgard." Said Anya, "That's our baby." Tears stream down her cheeks as she grew a bright smile. Ulfgard smiled as well.

"Mother?" said Rohan. Anya nods.

"Father?" Ulfgard nods as well.

All Rohan could do was fall into his parents arms and wraps them with a big hug. "All I ever wanted to know, was to know you!" said Rohan, huge tears falling down his face. "You've always have son." Said Ulfgard, "We've been with you forever!"

"Where?!"

"In your heart and spirit!" said Anya, "We've been with you in heart and spirit." The family held each other not letting go. Rohan forgot about all of it. He forgot about everything in his life. Here was the moment where everything stood still. And even though they were spirits of the dead, they were still his parents and he finally got to meet them.

"When was I born?" said Rohan still hugging.

"12th of Sun's Height." Said Ulfgard.

"You were only nine months when we passed on." Said Anya.

"What is my original last name?"

"Thunder-blade. You come from a line of smiths and warriors."

"Why is my name Rohan?"

"Because you're named after my favorite story the Falling man." Said Ulfgard.

"Why do I like the taste of rabbit so much?"

"Rabbit has always been your favorite. Even when you were born." said Anya with a laugh still crying.

Rohan wasn't letting go. His parents rocked him side to side and he needed that embrace. Ysgramor comes in behind them with the three nord heroes following. They stood silent as they watch the emotional union. Anya and Ulfgard see the heroes waiting and let's go. "We're so proud of you boy!" said Ulfgard, "Dragonborn?! Who would've believe it!?"

"I knew the Gods blessed me when I gave birth to you." Said Anya.

"I grew up in Cyrodiil. I came to find you! I came to Skyrim to know who I am."

"Only you know who you are Rohan." Said Ulfgard, "It is not us who tells you. Not even the Gods. There is always a path to follow, but only you can decide which way it goes."

Anya hands Rohan his dragonbone helmet, "Go my son. Go and show the world who you are."

Rohan turns and sees Gormlaith, Hakon and Felldir standing ready to do battle by his side. "The worm cowards." Said Gormlaith, "He fears you Rohan. Your steps quake him as you walk."

"The World Eater has every right to be afraid." Said Felldir, "With four voices combined nothing can't stand in our way."

"Are you ready Rohan Thunder-Blade Satilus? Let us end this once and for all." Said Hakon.

Rohan looks to his parents and they stand smiling, his father nods telling him to go ahead. Rohan puts on his helmet, "I'm ready. Let us end Alduin, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The people in the Hall cheer at Rohan's words.

"Rohan!"

"Rohan!"

They chant as Rohan leads the way outside and over the boned bridge.

The four heroes stood side by side in the deep foggy mist. It was silent, nothing was happening. A roar then happens, and Rohan could feel Alduin moving. "This fog it to thick for us to see!" said Felldir. "Clear Skies! Combine our shouts!" said Gormlaith. The four takes a deep breath and lets it out, "LOK VAH KOOR!" The shout thunders and blasts away the fog across the valley.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" roars Alduin, fog suddenly appears.

"Again!" yells Gormlaith.

"LOK…VAH KOOR!" The fog vanishes.

"VEN MUL RIIK!" the fog reappears.

"Does he not stand down!" said Hakon "Is this in vain!"

"One more time! We're breaking him!" said Rohan.

"LOK VAH KOOR!" The fog blasts away, clearing the valley again. Silence returns for Alduin did not summon no fog. He was nowhere to be seen. Rohan gripped his swords right, his eyes glancing around looking for any movement. _Come out you bastard! _ The four stood ready waiting for the slightest movement.

The bright starry sky goes brightly red and fireballs fall from the sky. Alduin flies over charging to the four nord heroes. "The day has finally come!" said Felldir. "LETS DO THIS!" yelled Rohan and with a deep breath he shouts Dragonrend, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" It hits Alduin and the dragon lands. The warriors go charging. "FRO KRAH DIIN!" shouts Hakon. He slams his battle axe in the World Eater's right wing. But Alduin pushes him away hard. He slams his tail on Gormlaith, pinning her to the ground. Felldir tries to cut at the tail but his great sword staggers back as it hits, making the old nord fall back also. Rohan does a spin with his two swords on Alduin's face. It did no good, for Alduin's scales were thicker than a rock. "FUS RO DA!" goes Alduin, throwing Rohan back. Rohan's body flings to a rock hard. He coughs up some blood but gets back and charges back to the fight.

"IIS SLEIN NUS!" goes Rohan, the ice cakes on the side of Alduin's head, blinding his right temporarily. Rohan breaks the ice with hard strike cutting Alduin's eye a little. The Dragonrend wears off and Alduin goes into full force. He whips his tail hitting back Hakon and Felldir, he slaps his wing back on Gormlaith hard the she collides to a boulder, Alduin smooshing her with his giant wing. Rohan does a strike at Alduin's head once more but his arm is caught in the clutches of Alduin's jaw. Rohan yelps in pain as Alduin bites down, hearing the dragonbone crush a little and hearing a bone in his arm too. Alduin flings him to the ground again, Rohan falls to dirt, and his helmet flies off.

Alduin shouts his firebreath, burning Hakon and Gormlaith as they come to him. Felldir attempts to shout Dragonrend but a fireball crashes on him, staggering him down. Rohan was dizzy, his eyesight was blurry and his ears were ringing loud. All he could feel was the fire from the fireballs and slightly see the nord heroes doing battle with Alduin. Alduin fights off the warriors and sees Rohan trying to get to his feet. He flies over and grabs Rohan in his talons. The claws pierced through Rohan's armor and Alduin flies low dragging him on the ground. He then brushes Rohan hard against the mountainous cliffs that fenced the valley.

"Quick he's got Rohan!" says Gormlaith, "Use Dragonrend."

The nord heroes shout there thu'ums but all kept missing. Alduin blast his firebreath, burning them and flies off far in the heavenly sky. Rohan's body was limp as he hanged in the dragon's claws. His mind kept thinking, as his life flashes before his eyes. His days as a child in Chorrol flow in his head, he remembers playing, he remembers his adoptive parents. His mother Maesaia reading him a story, his father Raxle teaching him how to smith. He remembers his first time learning the way of the sword. How he grew to be an excellent swordsman. He remembers everything in his early days. He remembers the faces he met when he came to Skyrim, he remembers the Companions, the Greybeards, the Blades, travelers he met, Balgruuf, Lydia, Rami, everyone. The mysterious old man pops in his head, _"Do you know you Way Rohan?"_

Paarthurnax's words come in, _"Fire above, Voice within."_ Rohan's spirit comes to life as a certain amount of strength beams inside him. He slips out of Alduin's clutches and climbs the black spiky scale dragon to the top of its head. Rohan grabs the horns and steers.

"AAAAH! What are you doing?!" yells Alduin as his head jerks to the left. He couldn't reach Rohan for Rohan was right on top so Alduin thinks up a plan and flies deep into the skies of Atherius. The Artherion atmosphere burns Rohan's mortal skin but Rohan didn't flinch, he kept holding on. "Give up! You have loss, MORTAL!"

"We'll… see…who's mortal!" Rohan remembers Arngeir's words, _"Breath and Focus."_ And takes a deep breath. "JOOR…ZAH….FRUUUUUUUUL!" The shouts shoots out of Rohan's mouth and on top of Alduin. It wasn't like any shout before. Not only did it lash at Alduin's soul it broke right into his thick scales causing them to break and slowly decay. "ZU'U UNSLAAD! ZU'U NIS OBLAAN!" (I am immortal! I cannot die) cried Alduin. His scales fall off revealing his real body which was a scrawny smooth skinned dragon.

Rohan lets go and falls back to Sovngarde, watching Alduin disperse into sparks like a firework. "HA! Meyye Alduin!" (Foolish Alduin.) He literally shouted Alduin to death and proved that his thu'um was the strongest.

"Our debt to the world has been repaid!" said Felldir, "Alduin has been slain!"

His body hits the ground but amazingly he survives. The heroes of Sovngarde run out of the Hall cheering. Kodlak and the other spirits pull out of hiding and begins rejoicing as well.

"Even here where heroes throng, few can match this mighty deed. What glory! The gods themselves must envy us this well earned honor!" said Gormlaith. She helps Rohan up. The spirits circle around Rohan, smiling and cheering, "All Hail the Dragonborn! Hail Him with great praise!"

"You have done the unthinkable." Said Tsun, "With that you've earn your place here in this Hall. But your count of days aren't over."

"I'll look for you, friend, when at last when you return to Shor's hall. The honor will be ours when you rejoin the ranks of Sovngarde."

Rohan's parents comes to him, his mother kisses his forehead and his father gave him warm fatherly embrace. "Remember son, we are always watching." said Anya.

"You have your life ahead of you. Only you can choose what it shall be." Said Ulfgard.

"Thank you Mother, Father." Rohan was going to tear up again, "I love you."

"We love you too."

"Are you ready to return to the realm of the living?" said Tsun.

Rohan looks around and sees the faces of Sovngarde, Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir, Kodlak, Torygg, his parents and every hero from every book he read stood around smiling. "Go on son." said Anya and Rohan turns to Tsun and nods. "Before I return you back to Nirn, I'll give you gift. A shout that will summon the three whenever you are in the time of need." Rohan instantly learns _Hun Kaal Zoor_ which means Hero Champion Legend, and that's how he was actually feeling. Tsun takes a deep breath and with a powerful thu'um "NAHL DAAL VUS!" and in a bright flash Rohan vanishes.

-The peak of the Throat of the World.

"ALDUIN MAHLAAN!"(Alduin has fallen) chants a group of dragons perched around the peak, some soaring in the sky. Rohan awakens, covered in snow as it pours down on the mountain. He sees an entire flock of dragons, standing around staring at him.

"Thu'umii los nahlot!" (His shouts has silence) declares a blood dragon, he takes off.

"ALDUIN MAHLAAN!"

"Mus los vomir!" (We are free) says an elder dragon, he takes off in the sky as well.

"ALDUIN MAHLAAN!"

"Dovahkiin Rohan los mul dovahkriid!" (Dragonborn Rohan is the powerful dragonslayer.) says an ice dragon.

"ALDUIN MAHLAAN!"

"Mus zin ok zii!" (We honor his presence) says another elder dragon.

"ALDUIN MAHLAAN!"

"Ahrk zin ok Thu'um!" (And we honor his Thu'um)

"ALDUI MAHLAAN!"

The dragons fly around shouting, as ceremony when recognizing the dominant dov. Paarthurnax stood perched up on his dragonwall looking down. "So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." Paarthurnax sounded as if he was mourning.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Said Rohan.

"Happy? No. I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ul Bormahu. (We were brothers once. Crown of our father.) Alduin was once the crown of our father's Akatosh creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok-the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

"You're right it won't for it won't be destroyed."

"Indeed you saw more clearly than I and certainly Alduin. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces of that shape the vennestiid….the currents of Time. Perhaps you are beginning to see the world as a dovah."

"I see the world the way anyone should if there is trouble or someone is threaten. You must fight back. And as long as I'm living the World will not end." Rohan was sure of that.

"Yes, but there are some who view it as ending as the new beginning. But as you said before the next world will have to take care of itself. Your name in some way is sort of played on the dragon tongue. ROHAN, Ro- as in balanced, Han or Hun-as in hero. Your name says Balanced Hero.

But I forget myself, krosis. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot Krongah (Mighty Victory) - one that will be echoed throughout this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor you triumph Dovahkiin. This will not be the last of what you will write upon the currents of time."

Paarthurnax flaps his wings and starts to take flight, "I feel younger than I have in many age!"

"What will you do now?!" yells Rohan.

"Many of the dovah are scattered across the Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship they may yet bow to the vahzen…rightness of my Thu'um. But I will be here as always, come when you need." Paarthurnax flies off into the sky, soaring around like a brand new dragon. Odahviing then lands behind Rohan, his teethy grin as always, "I wish the old one luck in his quest. But I doubt many will exchange Alduin's lordship to the tyranny of Paarthurnax's Way of the Voice. As for myself, you've proven the mastery twice over. Thuri Rohan! I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need and I will come if I can."

"Thuri." Rohan beats his chest and bows. Odahviing flies off like the rest of the dragons in celebration. The snow had stop and the sky was clearing. Skyrim was safe from the destruction of Alduin. And now Rohan finally fulfilled his destiny and could make his own way, his path in life. He walks to the edge of the peak and looked at the vast land of Skyrim. A big smile comes across his face and he throws his fist in the air, "YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" thunder rattles at the boom of his voice.

**Word from the writer: **Thanks it! That's final chapter to Destiny in a Crisis. Thanks for reading and the reviews that meant a lot to hear your thoughts. Don't worry this isn't the last you are going to hear of Rohan, trust me I got some chapters for other stories drafted up. So hang tight and expect them real soon. **THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A GOOD ONE! : )**


End file.
